Descenso a Umbra
by Marice Nieve
Summary: Del paso de Gideon Lightwood por el instituto de Madrid. "Al finales del año 1877, ocurrió algo en Madrid. Fueron tiempos dificiles en el mundo de las sombras, eran pocos, pero querían cambiarlo todo, a cualquier precio."
1. Prólogo

_No sé si alguien se acordará de mi, pero por si acaso, decir que vuelvo otro verano con otra historia de Cazadoras de Sombras, una precula de mi otra historia, Umbra es Madrid. Logicamente, me baso en el universo mágico de Cassie, y secuestro de entre sus personajes a Gideon Lightwood. Sé que no puedo hacerlo ni la mitad de bien que ella, ni siquiera un cuarto, pero me gusta escribir, y espero que si alguien la lee, le guste.  
_

* * *

_**Descenso a Umbra**_

_Para Annie Lightwood_

"_Has de saber que Nephilim es el nombre que se le dio a la descendencia de los ángeles y los demonios, pero claro, esta raza está más que extinta. Lucifer_ _se dio cuenta de que no era viable. Así que cuando surgió la nueva raza de Nephilim que portaban la sangre de Raziel, Lucifer quiso que otra nueva especie de guerreros combatiera a los ángeles, pero los humanos eran demasiado débiles para ello, darles de beber la sangre de Lucifer significaba exterminarlos de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Así que hubo que buscar otro modo."_

* * *

_**Prólogo: Madrid, Diciembre de 1877**_

Era noche cerrada. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, impidiendo ver las estrellas y la luna llena, dejando la ciudad sumida en una oscuridad casi asfixiante. El vigor vampírico había empezado, los seres lobo cambiaban de forma sin poder evitarlo, las hadas se ocultaban tras los árboles de los grandes jardines, y los demonios ascendían desde su dimensión hasta la superficie dispuestos a sembrar el caos en la Tierra.

Gideon Lightwood, ajeno a todo aquello, despertaba de un pesado sueño en el tren que lo llevaría hasta Madrid.

Estaba cansado, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se notaba bastante feliz. Había subido a un barco en _Southampton _para atracar en el puerto de Santander, donde minutos después se encontró en una diligencia que lo llevó a la estación ferroviaria más cercana, y de allí directo en tren a la capital del país. Su padre lo había animado a hacer este viaje, había puesto todo su empeño en que Gideon se marchase lejos, para conocer mundo, abrir nuevas fronteras… y él no podía estar más contento de abandonar su casa por un tiempo, aunque al principio, había tenido sus dudas. Tenía entendido que había una diferencia clara entre el carácter de los cazadores de sombras de distintos lugares. Solo esperaba no tener problemas para encajar.

Miró por la ventana, en un principio todo el paisaje era verde y frondoso, pero conforme se acercaba a la capital, todo se hacía más agreste, uno de los pocos defectos que le veía a este país; el sol resplandeciente se filtraba más por la ventana, provocando en Gideon una sensación de calor que era difícil disfrutar en Londres. Ahora estaba oscuro, el chirrido de los frenos del tren contra las vías le indicó que casi había llegado a su destino. Diez minutos después, ponía pies en la estación ferroviaria de Madrid, iluminada únicamente por el resplandor anaranjado de algunas lámparas de aceite.

La gente que bajaba del tren junto a él, se iba encontrando poco a poco con aquellos que los aguardaban, todos parecían saber con exactitud a quién debían buscar, en brazos de quien debían fundirse en un tierno abrazo… lo único que Gideon conocía de la persona que supuestamente lo esperaba, era que, al igual que él, era un cazador de sombras joven. Dirigió su verde mirada a la derecha, después a la izquierda, y finalmente halló lo que buscaba justo enfrente; apoyado en un columna de piedra, una figura esbelta y oscura, rodeada de un halo de la neblina que deja tras de sí el uso del _glamour. _Gideon caminó derecho hacia él. El joven levantó la cabeza justo cuando el otro cazador de sombras llegaba a su altura.

Contrarrestando con la oscuridad de su figura, Gideon pudo ver la deslumbrante sonrisa blanca que tanto lo desconcertó. Hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír a nadie así, un gesto desinteresado, con una pizca de alegría y nada de maldad.

–Hola –dijo el chico con voz afable, dejando de sujetar la pared con la espalda y tendiendo una mano enguanta a Gideon –usted debe ser Gideon Lightwood, su padre nos refirió que venía. Yo soy Elías Merryweather.

Gideon le estrechó la mano y procuró sonreír también. Le agradecía el gesto de haberle hablado en perfecto inglés, pues Gideon, aunque había estado estudiando un poco de español antes de partir de Londres, no se atrevía aun con el idioma.

–Encantado, Elías.

–El cochero nos aguarda fuera, será mejor que marchemos antes de que alguna mente lúcida se percate de que está hablando usted solo con la columna.

–Oh, por supuesto.

Elías avanzó entre la multitud con Gideon pisándole los talones. De espaldas al cazador de sombras, se dio cuenta de que Elías era unos centímetros más alto que él, tenía la espalda estrecha y el sombrero negro dejaba entrever algunos mechones de pelo castaño que se le rizaban en la nuca. Por un momento se sintió como si estuviera caminando detrás de su hermano Gabriel; se preguntó si lo echaría de menos, si estaría muy cambiado cuando regresara a Londres. Solo el hecho de habérselo planteado le pareció una idea estúpida.

Alcanzaron la puerta de salida del edificio que era la estación. Gideon no tardó en percatarse de que se encontraba en las afueras de Madrid, porque no muy lejos podía divisar lo que parecía una muralla rodeando la ciudad. El joven alzó la vista hacia el cielo esperando ver las estrellas que en Londres nunca se mostraban, pero se encontró que al igual que allí, las nubes lo tapaban todo.

–No es lo habitual –dijo Elías, que había aminorado su paso para caminar junto a Gideon –normalmente no está nublado ni durante el día, ni durante la noche, fenómeno que me ha permitido aprender todas las constelaciones de memoria.

Se había quitado el sombrero, y Gideon comprobó con cierto alivio que no se parecía en absoluto a Gabriel. Su acompañante tenía el pelo de un castaño más oscuro, los ojos del marrón de la miel, la piel ligeramente bronceada, facciones finas y unos marcados hoyuelos que lo hacían parecer más joven de lo que probablemente era.

–Reconozco que ha sido una desilusión.

–Entonces que sea la primera y la última.

Llegaron a un carruaje que Gideon estaba más que acostumbrado a ver; era negro, de corte clásico y con las cuatros ces de la Clave grabadas en dorado sobre la puertecilla, exactamente igual al que tenían en el instituto de Londres. El cochero, un hombre gordo y de cabello cano, se apeó del carruaje y con un movimiento seco le cogió a Gideon la única maleta que llevaba como equipaje y la puso junto a su asiento en la parte delantera.

Elías rio por lo bajo, abrió la puerta del carruaje e hizo un gesto a Gideon para que subiera. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, sentados uno enfrente del otro, Elías iluminó la estancia con una piedra de luz mágica que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo negro, y como si esa fuera la señal de que debían partir, el carruaje comenzó a traquetear sobre los adoquines.

–Disculpe al señor Hoster, nuestro cochero. Normalmente no es desagradable, es solo que no le gustan que le quiten horas de sueño –explicó Elías, a lo que Gideon simplemente asintió. –Quiero que sepa que detesto que me traten de usted, me hace sentir viejo.

–No es problema, en Londres solemos tutearnos.

–Oh, aquí también, en el instituto no se suelen oír muchas palabras educadas seguidas, hecho que desquicia bastante a mi madre.

La imagen de su propia madre fue lo que acudió a la mente de Gideon. A Bárbara Lightwood tampoco le gustaban las impropiedades. Podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer, pero en realidad, habían pasado muchos años de su muerte.

– ¿Y hay mucha gente en el instituto?

–En estos momentos sí, un grupo de jovencitos de doce años a los que mi padre se comprometió a entrenar en un acto de completa demencia, por lo que ahora me encargo yo –Elías suspiró, sin duda no estaba muy contento con su trabajo –Con un poco de suerte se irán dentro de unas semanas y únicamente quedarán mis padres, mi dulce hermano, la pequeña Lisa, tú y yo, si es que no te espantas antes. Ah, y el servicio.

Gideon detectó un toque de retintín en las palabras "dulce hermano". Aun así, hablaba con un tono de voz fuerte y entusiasmada, los ojos parecían bailar, alegres, su sonrisa era tan persistente que a Gideon comenzó a molestarle. Elías se estaba convirtiendo en una presencia demasiado abrumadora. Gideon estaba acostumbrado a estados de ánimo más tristes.

–Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a entrenar – se ofreció Gideon en un ataque repentino por enmendar lo único que parecía no gustarle al otro cazador de sombras.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Elías, incrédulo.

–Totalmente.

Elías soltó una carcajada.

–Debes de estar loco, Gideon Lightwood, los nefilim de los que te hablo son… ah, peor que una horda de rapiñadores. Pero bueno, ahora que me lo has dicho, no hay marcha atrás. Supongo que…

El carruaje frenó bruscamente, dejando a Elías con la palabra en la boca. Este se incorporó rápidamente, abrió la ventanilla y se asomó por ella para decir algo al cochero en perfecto español: – ¡Señor Hoster, por favor! ¡Dígame que no ha vuelto a atropellar a ningún cachorrito!

Gideon lo entendió todo, pero tenía sus dudas acerca del significado de "cachorrito". Elías siguió asomado a la ventana, aguardando una respuesta que no le fue concedida. Maldiciendo por la bajo, cerró la ventana y salió al exterior del carruaje.

El otro cazador de sombras se quedó dónde estaba, suponiendo que como había dicho Elías, habrían atropellado a algo. No tardó en bajar él también, nada más oír el relinchar de los caballos nerviosos. Fuera hacía más frío que cuando habían abandonado la estación. Se encontraban ya dentro de la ciudad, en una calle ancha que parecía desembocar en una gran plaza presidida por un edificio acabado en una torre con reloj. Elías estaba intentando calmar a la yegua negra, dándole suaves palmaditas en el cuello. Gideon se acercó a él, y reparó entonces en que el señor Hoster no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó, extrañado – ¿Dónde está el señor Hoster?

Elías se dio la vuelta, para mirarlo, sin soltar la rienda de la yegua.

–No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero sea lo que sea, los ha asustado –dijo, refiriéndose a los caballos – Mi _Antlia _no es nada asustadiza. No hay tiempo que perder, vigila que las bestias no se encabriten, voy a buscar a Hoster.

Gideon iba a replicar cuando notó la presencia de algo a su espalda. Elías lo vio de frente y no se lo pensó dos veces, salió disparado como alma que lleva al diablo detrás de lo que fuera que hubiera visto. Gideon pensó en ir tras él, pero recordó que tenía que tranquilizar a los caballos, así que agarró las riendas e intentó distinguir a Elías entre la oscuridad. Por supuesto fue en vano, casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el cazador de sombras salió embalado. Nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos correr así de rápido. Pensó en que lo que estaba persiguiendo no podía ser un demonio, no se olía a nada que no fuera el hedor típico de una ciudad… pero aun así… ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber atacado al señor Hoster? ¿Qué asustaba a los caballos?

Fuera lo que fuera, no lo descubrieron aquella noche. Pocos minutos después, Elías volvía quitándose el abrigo, acalorado por la corrida pero como era de esperar, nada fatigado. Miró a Gideon, quien vislumbró que en sus ojos no se leía otra cosa que preocupación.

–Se me ha escapado. –Dijo Elías con un tono de voz lúgubre, su blanca sonrisa, desaparecida. –Tampoco he visto al señor Hoster. Ha desaparecido, sin más ¡Maldita sea mi estampa!

Elías dio un puntapié a lo primero que le pilló cerca del zapato. Gideon juraría haber visto un destello en aquello que Elías había pateado, así que fue a recogerlo.

–Es un anillo –anunció, dando vueltas a la joya que tenía en sus manos. La plata estaba ligeramente ennegrecida, era una especio de seño con dos extraños cuernos retorcidos grabados –He visto este dibujo antes.

Elías se acercó, curioso: –Por supuesto que lo has visto –dijo –Es el símbolo de _Azazel, _un Ángel Caído.

* * *

Ciento sesenta y tres eran los años que Melibea Sanz llevaba sin pisar España.

Había estado viviendo largas temporadas en Venecia, otras tantas en Dublín, Copenhague, e incluso se había atrevido con Moscú. Ahora regresaba a su ciudad natal, donde había nacido hacía tantos años que ni siquiera podía recordarla. No estaba segura de sí por aquel entonces Madrid se llamaba así, o simplemente eran cuatro casas a orillas del río Manzanares. Pero ella había nacido allí, podía sentirlo en cada paso que daba sobre la calle adoquinada. De eso si estaba segura, cuando ella era pequeña, los caminos eran de tierra. Se preguntó si las calles del barrio de _Umbra _también estarían arregladas. Se imaginaba que sí, que los cazadores de sombras también habrían hecho por el progreso.

Llegó a la hilera de casas en ruinas que formaban el _glamour _del barrio. Era un hechizo de invisibilidad tan potente y antiguo, que poco importaba que fuese una bruja; tuvo que dejar la mente en blanco y parpadear varias veces para poder verlo con total claridad: una gran calle central, que se abría en más calles, y estas en callejones y en callejuelas hasta formar algo semejante a un laberinto, donde solo alguien del submundo podría llegar a orientarse.

Se adentró en el barrio de _Umbra _con decisión.

Una de las partes más crueles de la inmortalidad, era que cuando querías reencontrarte con alguien, no solo tenías que rogar porque ese alguien estuviera en el mismo sitio que hace cien años, sino que además, debías rogar porque ese alguien se acordase de ti. Afortunadamente, Melibea ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero la persona a la que buscaba ahora, era alguien especial, una pieza esencial de su pasado. No sería nada agradable que ni siquiera se acordarse de su nombre.

El barrio estaba prácticamente tal y como lo había visto la última vez, con las casas y los locales ligeramente reformados, las grandes macetas floreadas que cubrían la mayoría de los balcones y las ventanas –cosa de hadas –la oscuridad de los antros vampíricos, los tramos iluminados por antorchar que alguien colocaba gentilmente… y sobresaliendo por encima de todo, estaban las dos torres del campanario del instituto de Madrid, como el epicentro del submundo, el lugar alrededor del cual, los subterráneos se habían ido asentando poco a poco, buscando la protección de la Clave en tiempos muy oscuros para el mundo de las sombras. Llegaron a ser tantos que al final, se tuvo que ocultar a una población entera de los mundanos. Si ellos supieran cuánto espacio de su ciudad les habían quitado, seguramente ahora no tendrían que estar construyendo ensanchamientos para recoger el éxodo rural.

Melibea se desvió por un callejón a la derecha de la calle central. Estaba segura de que aquel era el camino correcto, y se cercioró al oír aquel timbre de voz que en un tiempo hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio, ahora solo era una vaga sombra en sus recuerdos, pero aun así pudo estar casi segura. Una figura alta y esbelta, con un halo de pelo negro rizado, estaba de espaldas a ella, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y hablando a toda velocidad, como solía hacerlo cuando se ponía nervioso, con un matiz de acento italiano.

No había ninguna duda, era él.

– ¡Este lugar es peligroso para los mundanos! –Decía el brujo –No sé cómo has entrado, pero será mejor que te vayas ¡Venga! ¡Muévete, niña!

Al acercarse más, Melibea pudo ver que Kaine estaba hablando con una joven, envuelta en un abrigo rojo sangre. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado, con el cabello negro trenzado torpemente, los ojos verde leonado hundidos en un rostro fino ya de por sí, pero más delgado de lo que debería estar. La chica reparó en la presencia de Melibea un momento antes que Kaine, quien se dio la vuelta mostrando su rostro redondo y pecoso como el de un niño, los ojos oscuros bajo el espesor de unas largas pestañas, su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa, era como reconocer a alguien en una pintura muy antigua.

– ¡Rediez, Melibea! –la bruja suspiró de puro alivio. Kaine la recordaba. – ¡Décadas sin verte! ¡Qué digo décadas! ¡Siglos, Melibea, siglos!

–No has cambiado nada ¿sabes? –le dijo Melibea, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo –Te he oído hablar desde que entré en el callejón. Siempre alzando la voz más de lo debido ¿eh?

Kaine negó con la cabeza y no tuvo reparos en señalar a la joven que tenía detrás de él.

–Es que por mucho que se lo digo, esta mundana no tiende a razón alguna. Me la he encontrado deambulando por estas calles. Dile que es peligroso, Melibea. No me cree.

La bruja dirigió su mirada gris hacia la chica. No tendría más de quince años, quizás dieciséis. Era una niña y se le notaba asustada, tendría frío y hambre, y como siempre, Kaine no era de los que reparaban en ese tipo de detalles.

– ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? –preguntó Melibea en tono amable.

La joven pareció vacilar unos instantes: –Sabrina –dijo al fin, con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a alguien?

–No tengo a dónde ir…

– ¿Cómo que no tienes a dónde ir? –Intervino Kaine – ¿Te parece Madrid una ciudad pequeña? ¡Mira que no hay mundo ahí a fuera!

–No soy de aquí –explicó la chica, intimidada por el tono de voz de Kaine –Solo he seguidos las calles ¿A caso no es esto parte de la ciudad?

Kaine se giró hacia Melibea, exasperado.

–Puedo hacerla desaparecer –dijo – ¿Me dejas hacerla desaparecer?

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco: –Por supuesto que no, animal.

Sabrina dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el brujo volvió a mirarla, bajo esa carita de niño, Kaine era de los que podían intimidar fácilmente. Melibea no pudo hacer otra cosa que compadecerse de ella. Se le veía tan perdida. Evidentemente Kaine nunca se había sentido así –o no lo recordaba – de lo contrario, no estaría intentado echarla.

–Esto es el submundo –explicó Melibea –y como ha dicho mi amigo, es peligroso. Tal vez lo mejor sería que buscaras cobijo en el mundo normal…

– ¡No! ¡No puedo! –objetó Sabrina. Sus mejillas se encendieron, la bruja no sabría decir si por vergüenza o por ira.

–Entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros, si los deseas.

– ¿Perdona? –dijo Kaine, abriendo los ojos de par en par –Creo, y digo solamente "creo", que es mi casa donde tienes pensando hospedarte. Y yo, vieja amiga, no acepto mundanos.

La bruja hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

–Mañana la llevaremos al instituto, o la llevaré yo sola, no hace falta que me acompañes. Tiene la Visión, allí sabrán qué hacer con ella.

– ¿Has venido a amargarme la existencia, cabeza polínica?

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de la bruja. Hacía tiempo que nadie la llamaba así, haciendo alusión a su marca de bruja, que era un pelo fino y blanco como la seda, del que parecían nacer números pétalos de flor.

–Ah, viejos tiempos –dijo –Te echaba de menos, Kai.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **_si alguien ha leído "Umbra es Madrid", se habrá fijado en que la bruja Melibea también aparece ahí. El apellido de los cazadores de sombras del instituto también os puede sonar de algo. Ya sé que teoricamente los insitutos no quedan en familia, pero pongo el instituto de Madrid como un caso especial debido a su posición en una especie de pueblo oculto dentro de la ciudad (mis delirios mentale dan para todo esto)._

**_Y sin más dilación, en estos tiempos que corren, los review van a ser de las pocas cosas gratis que queden ¡APROVECHADLO!_**


	2. I El Mentidero

Hola de nuevo! Lo primero de todo **dar las gracias a Miss Jockergrace, Duende91 y Annieloca Swan **por seguir la historia y por sus review.

Voy a intentar subir una vez por la semana, seguramente Domingo o Lunes. Aquí el primer capítulo en sí de la historia :)

* * *

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.__  
__¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,__  
__una sombra, una ficción,__  
__y el mayor bien es pequeño:__  
__que toda la vida es sueño,__  
__y los sueños, sueños son._

_**La vida es sueño, Calderón de la Barca**_

_**Capítulo I: El Mentidero**_

_3 semanas después_

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba del instituto de Madrid era la actividad.

Desde de la muerte de su madre, la casa de los Lightwood se vio sumida en un profunda tristeza. El silencio sepulcral, los malos humos y algunos hechos indecibles, eran los elementos que ayudaban a tejer aquella lúgubre atmósfera en la que solo se respiraba resentimiento.

Allí, las cosas eran diferentes; hasta hace poco el instituto había estado repleto de cazadores de sombras jóvenes a los que había entrenado durante un tiempo. Marcharon a Idris haría una semana, pero aún quedaba la familia Merryweather al completo, y lo único que echaba de menos de su vida en Londres, era a su hermano Gabriel. Se preguntaba cómo le iría a solas con padre. Aun esperaba una contestación a la carta que envió nada más llegar al instituto de Madrid.

Adaptarse no fue tan difícil como esperaba. En un par de días, todo el castellano que había estudiado le vino de golpe. Seguía aprendiendo, por supuesto, pero ya podía hilar más de dos frases seguidas, y siendo Elías la persona con la que más hablaba, tener tiempo para ello era un gran logro.

–Tensa más la cuerda –le dijo a Lisa, la única cazadora de sombras que quedaba para entrenar –tal como la tienes, no llegará ni a la mitad del alcance.

La joven obedeció y tiró de la cuerda del arco hacia atrás.

Visualizando el punto exacto donde quería que la flecha terminase, como Gideon le había enseñado, soltó la cuerda con delicadeza, la flecha silbó y fue a clavarse unos milímetros por debajo de la diana.

– ¡Excelente! –exclamó Gideon –en un combate real, lo habrías matado. Normalmente el corazón de los demonios, o sea cual sea su punto débil, es más grande que la marca central de la diana.

–Ha sido pura suerte –dijo Lisa bajando el arco –te recuerdo que esta es la octava vez que lo intento.

– Una vez más y lo dejamos por hoy.

Sobrepasaban la hora de entrenamiento, y Lisa se veía bastante cansada. Era una chica poco habilidosa, cosa que solo acrecentaba su afán de superación. A veces Gideon se preguntaba por qué se esforzaría tanto. Su hermana Tatiana nunca se entrenó para ser cazadora de sombras, y eso no le impidió encontrar un marido. Quizás los objetivos de Lisa estaban lejos de eso, pero ¿Qué clase de chica bonita como ella no querría casarse joven? Lisa era alta, con el pelo lacio y rojo, y con los ojos de un gris tormentoso que recordaba a Gideon a los cielos de Londres. Tal vez que las mujeres entrenasen era una de las muchas diferencias que apreciaba entre la cultura de los cazadores de sombras de Madrid y de Londres.

Lisa disparó por última vez. Ahora la flecha dio en el blanco.

– ¡Fantástico! Continuaremos mañana.

En ese momento, un sulfurado Elías irrumpió en la sala de entrenamiento. Iba vestido con unos pantalones sueltos color negro y una camisa igualmente negra, tonalidad que resaltaba la claridad del color de la miel en sus ojos, ahora fervientes de ¿rabia? ¿Frustración?

–Oh dios, ya viene a quejarse –murmuró Lisa, no lo suficientemente bajo para que Elías no lo oyera.

–No vengo a quejarme –replicó el joven, posicionándose junto a Gideon –vengo a informaros de la brillante decisión que han tomado los flamantes directores de este, nuestro instituto, es decir, mis padres.

–Al grano –lo apremió Lisa.

–Respaldados por la opinión de diversos miembros del Enclave, mis padres han decidido no continuar con la búsqueda del señor Hoster.

El señor Hoster era el cochero del instituto. Había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias la noche que Gideon llegó a Madrid. La única pista que tenían era un anillo con el símbolo de Azazel, un demonio mayor. Lo primero que hicieron fue intentar rastrear a lo que fuera que se le hubiese caído el anillo, pero no funcionó, y después de tres semanas de búsqueda, seguían igual que al principio.

Esto era otra de las cosas que Gideon no llegaba a comprender del todo: ¿por qué aquellos cazadores de sombras ponían tanto empeño en encontrar a su cochero? Su padre, Benedic Lightwood, hubiera dicho que solo era un mundano más de los millones que habían, y no se hubiera molestado en buscarlo, simplemente contrataría a otro cochero y asunto zanjado.

Pero allí, las cosas no eran así.

–Y para darle más emoción al momento –prosiguió Elías, hablando con cierto sarcasmo –mi padre ha sugerido que Hoster se fue por su propio pie.

–Es que puede ser cierto –opinó Lisa –piensa en el señor Hoster…un hombre mayor, pero grande, fuerte ¿Quién se lo podría haber llevado tan rápidamente?

– ¿La sombra endiablaba a la que estuve persiguiendo? –sugirió Elías, más malhumorado que cuando entró –A veces pienso que creéis que me invento las cosas.

–Yo también vi a lo que fuera esa cosa –intervino Gideon, como siempre, a favor de Elías –si tu padre hubiera estado allí, no pensaría que Hoster se fue adrede.

–En cualquier caso, si piensan que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, la llevan bastante clara.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Lisa.

–Ir a un mentidero –anunció Elías con cierto orgullo, como esperando que los dos cazadores de sombras le dijeran: ¡es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca! Pero tanto Gideon como Lisa se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, clara señal de que no lo habían entendido en absoluto –Un mentidero –empezó a explicar Elías –es un lugar donde los mundanos se reúnen para hablar sobre temas variados…principalmente política, pero tocan toda la actualidad. El señor Hoster tenía cierto contacto con mundanos, tal vez escuchemos algo relevante.

–Por probar, no perdemos nada –dijo Gideon.

– ¡Genial! –Elías parecía contento de nuevo –No sé exactamente dónde podemos encontrar un mentidero, así que voy a preguntar a Evan.

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, salió de la sala de entrenamiento tan a prisa como había entrado.

Gideon se había preguntado en más de una ocasión si Elías abusaba de las runas de energía. No se explica cómo una persona podía tener tanta vitalidad y abrumar con ella a quienes había en su alrededor.

–Intuyo que todo esto te resulta muy extraño –dijo Lisa de repente, mirando a Gideon con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Se te nota en la cara. Ves extraño que hayamos pasado semanas buscando al señor Hoster.

El joven se sintió avergonzado, pero a pesar de ello lo reconoció: –Mi padre no le hubiera dado importancia. No sé si los directores del instituto de Londres se hubieran molestado.

–Te aseguro que sí.

–En cambio tú has sugerido estar de acuerdo con el señor Merryweather.

Lisa agachó la cabeza. Gideon también se había fijado en ciertos detalles sobre la relación entre Elías y Lisa. Este la miraba como a una hermana, mientras que ella parecía sentir cierta admiración.

–Aunque sea nuestro deber, no quiero que Elías se mezcle mucho en el asunto. Me da mala espina, y ya sabes cómo es Eli.

–Un cazador de sombras extraordinario.

–Muy apasionado, demasiado. Para un cazador de sombras sería idóneo ser más moderado que él. Peca de impulsivo –rio con suavidad –pero el caso es que todo le sale bien. Es impresionante.

–Tienes razón. Las veces que he salido de caza con él… es como si siempre supiera cuál será la cara de la moneda.

* * *

Sabrina Castelar había trabajado mucho en su vida, prácticamente desde que tuvo uso de razón, pero sin duda, el mejor trabajo que había tenido era el que ahora mismo realizaba. Servir a los cazadores de sombras era muchísimo mejor que servir a cualquier otro. Tal vez no fuera algo tan generalizado, quizás solo se trataba de que la familia Merryweather fuera más amable que el resto de cazadores de sombras, igual que sucedía con las familias de mundanos. Un señor siempre puede ser mejor que otro. Todo depende de la forma de ser de la persona.

Se dirigía a la biblioteca, pues la señora Dulcie le había dicho que las estanterías del segundo piso empezaban a tener falta. Ella se había sentido avergonzada, pues se tenía que haber dado cuenta por sí sola, pero su señora no la estaba culpando cuando hablaba, sino, más bien, dirigiendo un poco su hogar. Tenía que llevar más cuidado, no quería que la echaran.

Entró a la gran sala circular que era la biblioteca.

Sabrina creía que había servido en las casas más esplendorosas que podían existir, después del palacio real, pero descubrió lo equivocada que estaba cuando vio el instituto por primera vez, y en especial, aquella biblioteca.

Había oído decir al señorito Elías que la biblioteca más grande se encontraba en el instituto de Londres, pero que aquella, aun siendo más pequeña, estaba segura de que no tenía mucho que envidiar: las paredes estaban forradas de grandes estanterías de roble que desaparecían donde el techo se hacía cúpula de piedra, y eso se elevaba varios metros por encima de su cabeza. No había ventanas a excepción de la enorme vidriera, situada en el lado izquierdo, que representaba en vívidos colores al Ángel Raziel saliendo del lago Lynn, con los Instrumentos Mortales. La luz del sol proyectaba la imagen sobre la cúpula de piedra. En el centro de la sala había cuatro mesas también de roble, con las patas y las esquinas forjadas en oro y bronce. La segunda planta, que era una estancia notablemente más pequeña, semejante a una buhardilla a la que ya no alcanzaba la cúpula, se accedía por una enrevesada escalera de caracol.

Esperaba no encontrar a nadie allí, pero como de costumbre, andaba errada.

Sentado a una de las mesas, estaba el señorito Evan, quien no pareció oírla entrar, porque siguió con la cabeza enfrascada en un libro grueso y de aspecto muy viejo.

Cuando vio a los hermanos Merryweather por primera vez, pensó que eran mellizos o gemelos. Prácticamente lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de ojos azules que Evan había heredado de su madre, y los escasos centímetros que él era más bajo que Elías. Más tarde se enteró de que el señorito Elías cumpliría los veinte al principio del nuevo año, y que Evan cumplió dieciocho en verano. Claro que, también pudo apreciar la diferencia abismal del carácter de los chicos.

–Señorito Evan –dijo ella con timidez.

El joven levantó la cabeza repentinamente. Era cierto que no la había oído entrar.

–Lo siento, señorito Evan, su madre me dijo que debía limpiar aquí, pero si le importuno puedo venir más tarde.

–Para nada, Sabrina, puedo irme yo.

– No me molesta, señorito.

–Pero probablemente usted a mí sí.

Sabrina no se tomó esa respuesta a mal. Sabía que el señorito Evan no hablaba con maldad. Simplemente estaría ocupado con el asunto de la desaparición del señor Hoster. Lástima que probablemente todos sus esfuerzos estuvieran siendo en vano.

–Ah, gracias al cielo que estás aquí –este era el señorito Elías. Parecía exultante mirando a su hermano desde la puerta.

Evan se levantó y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo, dispuesto a irse. Sabrina se había fijado que en contraposición a Elías, Evan era bastante solitario. Pasaba horas muertas leyendo o dibujando a carboncillo. Ella admiraba sus dibujos cuando entraba a hacer su dormitorio. Por supuesto él no sabía que lo hacía, y lo cierto es que Sabrina estaba segura de que no le agradaría saberlo.

–Ya sé dónde podemos encontrar alguna otra pista sobre Hoster –dijo Elías, ante lo que Evan puso los ojos en blanco.

–Padre y madre han suspendido la búsqueda esta misma mañana. Juraría que estabas allí cuando nos lo han comunicado a ambos –respondió el menor de los dos con dureza.

–Estaba allí, cierto, aun no andas ciego del todo, pero has de saber que mi presencia era puramente material, nada espiritual.

–Bueno, pues espero que ahora seas todo presencia, porque no vamos a buscar al señor Hoster.

–No estás haciendo buen uso de tu mayoría de edad –dijo Elías mientras negaba con la cabeza de forma teatral –no tienes que hacer todo lo que digan padre y madre ¿acaso no te dicta tu conciencia seguir buscando?

–Ciertamente, no.

Evan rodeó la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca cuando su hermano lo retuvo, agarrándolo por la manga de su camisa blanca.

– ¿Sabes si queda algún mentidero?

– ¿Qué es un mentidero? –dijo Sabrina, quien había olvidado que en el momento en que señorito Evan le había comunicado que se marcharía, deberías haber subido al segundo piso y ponerse manos a la obra. Y peor aún: había olvidado que nunca, bajo ningún concepto, debía interrumpir a sus señores de aquella manera. Estaba pensando en qué castigo le impondrían por aquella cuando oyó la suave risa del señorito Elías.

–Evan, veo a la señorita Castelar mucho más implicada que a ti ¿No te da vergüenza?

* * *

Tras salir de la biblioteca, fue derecho a su habitación para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentado en su cama, siguió ojeando el libro de los Arcángeles. En realidad, sabía que trataba sobre los siete ángeles porque únicamente se fijaba en las ilustraciones. Nadie se creería que nunca había leído un libreo completo, siempre había un dibujo en el que fijarse, un conjunto de trazos capaz de transmitir. No era que los dibujos de Miguel, Gabriel, Raphael y compañía denotasen algún tipo de simpatía, pero era la forma en la que el dibujante cerraba las líneas, la profundidad que daba a las sombras, los detalles en las plumas de cada ángel, que los hacía resplandecer a pesar de que se tratara de un dibujo en blanco y negro…todo aquello era lo que indicaba el esfuerzo, el esmero, la dedicación con la que el ilustrador había trabajado. Se apreciaba claramente que el afán de perfección no había sido solo una manía.

Aquí una de las razones por las que a Evan le gustaba la soledad ¿Quién entendía su deleite por la forma en la que estaba dibujada un arcángel? Probablemente nadie que conociese.

Iba a cerrar el libro cuando la sintió aparecer detrás suyo. No solía entrar en el instituto, normalmente vagaba por los jardines, pero quién sabría qué neurona habría colisionado en el ectoplasma de la joven cazadora de sombras, hija de los directores anteriores a sus padres. Un demonio drevak acabó con ella cuando solo tenía trece años.

Definitivamente, ser uno de los pocos cazadores de sombras que podían ver fantasmas era lo más irónico de su vida.

"¡Bu!" exclamó Gloria cuando Evan clavó su mirada azul en ella.

– ¿Qué quieres?

El fantasma hizo una mueca. No se diferenciaba mucho, pero Evan diría que tenía una cara alargada, era bajita, morena con los ojos oscuros.

"¡Mira que eres desagradable!"

–Y aun así te empeñas en perseguirme ¿nada mejor que hacer?

"Sí que he tenido algo que hacer últimamente "se defendió el fantasma" "he estado vigilando a la gente nueva del instituto."

– ¿Sabrina?

"¡Por ejemplo! Cuando sale al jardín a recoger flores para el dormitorio de tu señora madre ¡me mira!"

–Gloria –dijo Evan poniéndose en pie –lamento que estés tan sola –en realidad no –pero por desgracia, solo yo puedo verte.

"¡Por desgracia! ¡Por desgracia! ¡Todo para ti es una desgracia! ¡La desgracia no es tuya! ¡Es mía! ¡Soy yo la que desearía poder hablar con alguien que no fueras tú!"

Evan se dio la vuelta para cerrar el libro de una vez. Cuando Gloria chillaba de esa manera, era mejor dejar que se le pasara.

"¡Ojalá fuera el señorito Elías! ¡Es mucho más agradable que tú! ¡Mejor persona!"

El joven se dirigió a la puerta con intención de irse, pero el fantasma apareció de repente, cortándole el paso.

"¡¿Es que no me estás escuchando?! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Voy a intentar hablar con Sabrina! ¡Seguro que ella me presta la atención que merezco! ¡Arisco!"

Y con las mismas, desapareció. Evan profirió un largo suspiro. Era una pena que Gloria fuese a descubrir pronto que Sabrina era una simple mundana cuyo único don especial era La Visión, y que desde luego, no podría verla ni mucho menos hablar con ella. Entonces el fantasma volvería a él para quejarse, y otra vez la misma historia de siempre.

* * *

_Más tarde, en la noche…_

Gideon parpadeó para quitar el _glamour _del edificio de nueva construcción que tenía en frente. Descubrió en realidad se trataba de una iglesia en ruinas, con la fachada ennegrecida, señal de que había ardido en el pasado. Estaba elevada sobre un gran pedestal escalonado, y cerca de ellos, se congregaban pequeños grupos de mundanos.

Elías se detuvo antes de cruzar la calle para llegar a las personas reunidas, a la espera de que un carruaje se apartara. Un hombre ayudaba a subir a una dama regordeta envuelta en un abrigo amarillo chillón.

–Compadezco a las doncellas que hayan tenido que abrochar el corsé a esa señora –murmuró Elías.

–Que no te vean no significa que tengas que burlarte de ellos –dijo Gideon –puedes tener un poco más de respeto.

–Respeto es lo que profeso a ese caballero, por el valor de regocijarse con ella en el lecho.

Gideon iba a responder algo, pero en ese momento, el hombre dio la orden al cochero de partir, y el carruaje traqueteó por la estrecha calle adoquinada. Los cazadores de sombras cruzaron hasta la acera donde los mundanos hablaban casi susurrando. Ellos no podían verlos a través del glamour, por supuesto, igual que tampoco sabían que no estaban reunidos a los pies de un simple edificio, sino de una iglesia en ruinas.

Cuando Elías había explicado a Lisa y a él lo que era un mentidero, se había imaginada un lugar hecho específicamente para eso, pero al parecer, simplemente se trataba de un punto estratégico que todo el interesado en participar en la tertulia conocía.

– ¿Por qué la mantenéis escondida? –preguntó Gideon haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la iglesia.

–Porque en el siglo pasado, los mundanos que se reunían aquí para hacer exactamente lo mismo que estos, se dedicaban también a practicar todo tipo de rituales satánicos. Obvio que la Clave tuviera que intervenir. Y ahora a escuchar, que para eso hemos venido.

Gideon le hizo caso. Las personas que tenía delante iban completamente vestidos de negro. Estaba seguro que de todos eran hombre ¿Qué haría una dama allí? Llevaban bufandas y sombreros que ocultaban casi la totalidad de las facciones, dejando solo hueco para los ojos. No era de extrañar que no quisieran que nadie los reconociese, pues se suponía que podían hablar de temas subversivos, y cualquiera podría no ser digno de confianza.

– ¿Deberíamos estar celebrando el compromiso de nuestro rey? –dijo un hombre en apariencia muy delgado.

– ¿Alegrarnos de que se case con una niña? –sugirió otro que, por lo que Gideon pudo distinguir en él distinto a otros, llevaba un anillo de bodas.

–La paz del rey traerá paz al estado –alegó el delgado –la paz que se necesita tras el revuelo de la morgue.

Gideon notó como Elías se tensaba a su lado al oír la palabra "morgue". No estaba muy seguro de qué significaba, pero por como sonaba podía deducir que tenía que ver con "muerto".

–Cadáveres desapareciendo –dijo un tercero –dicen que la mayoría son niños. Se llevan a los más jóvenes, a los ancianos ni los miran.

– ¿Quién querría el cadáver de un niño? –Dijo el del anillo de bodas –solo un enfermo mental. Además, la mayoría de los niños fallecen por viruela, habría hasta riesgo de contagio.

–El caso es que nadie se explica cómo se puede robar un cuerpo de un lugar vigilado –apuntó el delgado –bueno, supuestamente vigilado.

–Todos los días sale el caso en los periódicos –comentó el tercero.

–Pronto dejarán de buscar –dijo una mujer, probablemente la única que había allí, descansando la mirada en ambos cazadores de sombras –No son importantes –continuó –Y nadie busca a quien no importa.

Gideon se estremeció. Era una mirada oscura y espantosa que al verla solo podía asociarla con los demonios contra los que luchaba desde que tenía doce años.

Pero no podía ser, aquella mujer era humana, una mundana normal y corriente. Se lo estaría imaginando.

Se giró hacia Elías y vio que él le sostenía la mirada a aquella individua, pero con las mismas agarró a Gideon por el brazo, arrastrándolo consigo para cruzar la calle, de vuelta a donde su carruaje los esperaba.

–En nombre del Ángel –dijo Gideon mientras caminaban – ¿Qué era eso?

–Una mundana con muy mala uva.

– ¿Qué significa "con muy mala uva"?

–Que no tiene tierras fértiles donde cosechar, por eso la uva le nace podrida.

–Ah, entiendo… ¡Elías!

–Significa que tiene muy mala leche, es decir, mal carácter ¡Mira cuántos sinónimos estás aprendiendo hoy!

Pronto llegaron a la plaza del Sol, donde el carruaje negro con las cuatro ces de la Clave los esperaba.

En el asiento del conductor estaba Ian, el nuevo cochero que los señores Merryweather habían contratado para sustituir a Hoster. Ian era mucho más joven, no llegaría a los veinte. Era alto, muy delgado, rubio con ojos azules. Decía ser de nacionalidad Inglesa, pero llevaba en España mucho tiempo, e indudablemente, tenía La Visión.

– ¿Cómo ha ido? –Les preguntó Ian al verlos aparecer –parecen contrariados.

–La vida de un cazador de sombras es toda un contrariedad –fue lo único que dijo Elías antes de subir al carro.

Ya dentro, Elías iluminó la estancia con su luz mágica y miró a Gideon, muy serio.

– ¿Te ha parecido relevante lo que hemos escuchado? –le preguntó.

–Ciertamente, no.

–Pues yo pienso que hay algo demoníaco detrás de la desaparición de cadáveres de la morgue.

– ¿No ha insinuado uno de los hombres que el lugar no está vigilado? Podría entrar y salir cualquiera, entonces.

–Habrá que asegurarse pues.

– ¿Y no crees que todo eso puede ser ajeno a nuestro mundo?

–No es lo que creo, es lo que sé, y sé que aquella mujer que ha hablado resultaba espeluznante, que tenemos un anillo con una marca demoniaca, y que no he encontrado al señor Hoster en nuestro mundo ¿por qué la respuesta a todo no puede estar en otro?

* * *

El ambiente en el salón de Kaine estaba muy cargado.

Melibea estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra persa, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá largo, balanceando una copa llena de exquisito vino riojano. En frente suyo, Kaine se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento de un sillón orejero, fumando de una pipa que ya había cargado varias veces, observando los anillos de humo que ascendían y se difuminaban antes de llegar al techo.

Ambos habían empezado la velada sentados en sus respectivos asientos, pero después de dos botellas de vino vacías y volcadas sobre la mesita del café, habían terminado resbalando hasta el suelo. El objetivo de aquella noche era tener un velada tranquila, beber vino, charlar como viejos amigos… y eso hacían, aunque puede que no con demasiada coherencia.

–Intentaste encasquetarme a una mundana –dijo Kaine con voz amodorrada.

–Era una pobre chica perdida –respondió Melibea, arrastrando un poco las palabras – ¿Es que no sientes compasión por nada?

–La compasión es para los débiles.

– ¿Y qué era esa chica sino débil?

– ¿De verdad lo era?

Kaine soltó una fuerte risotada, como si hubiera hecho un chiste. A Melibea le retumbó en la cabeza, pero se las arregló para formular otra pregunta.

– ¿Qué le has echado a esa pipa?

–No lo sé. He mezclado varias cosas que compré el otro día en un antro de Ifrits.

– ¡¿Estás loco?!

Melibea se arrastró hasta Kaine, dejando la copa de vino sobre la alfombra persa y derribándola posteriormente con el pie. La bruja intentó arrebatarle la pipa al otro brujo, pero este la agarró por la muñeca y clavó sus ojos, oscuros y febriles, en los grises y enrojecidos de ella.

–Desgraciadamente, no he conseguido el efecto que quería.

Melibea notó sus mejillas arder a causa del alcohol, pero realmente creía que no le había afectado tanto como aparentaba. Una botella de vino no era nada comparada con lo que se podía llegar a beber en una de las famosas fiestas de su ex maestro, Magnus Bane. Tenía la mente algo nublada y lenta, pero eso no evitaba que se acordase de que estaba preocupada por Kaine.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado estos últimos años? –le preguntó.

El brujo volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el sillón y miró de nuevo al techo. Melibea vislumbró la blancura de su media sonrisa tras la luz azulada que bañaba la estancia, y pegado a la comisura del labio, veían también uno de los dos colmillos puntiagudos como los de un vampiro, pero notablemente más pequeños que los de estos, que marcaba a Kaine como brujo.

–Mejor dicho: qué no me ha pasado –rio – ¡Y la respuesta a eso es que no he muerto! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tengo setecientos veinticuatro años y no he muerto. Es realmente gracioso.

Al oír aquella cifra, Melibea, que en ocasiones podía ver en Kaine los rasgos de un niño pecoso, de repente lo vio muy viejo. Creía que incluso era más viejo que ella.

– ¿Llevas la cuenta o te has inventado tu edad?

El brujo volvió a reír. Era una risa un tanto demencial. La camisa blanca se le pegaba pecho; estaba empezando a sudar y lo cierto es que en pleno mes de diciembre y con la chimenea apagada, la temperatura de la casa era algo fría. Melibea se acercó más a su amigo, bajo la tela mojada de su camisa le pareció atisbar el contorno de una marca negra, justo debajo de la clavícula. Pero no se paró a pensar en si se habría hecho un tatuaje, porque Kaine respondió por fin a su pregunta.

–Es un dato aproximado. No se puede llevar una cuenta exacta, juraría que lo intenté, pero me es imposible recordarlo.

–Gajes de la inmortalidad.

Kaine entornó los ojos. Mechones de pelo negro se adherían a su frente. Dejó caer la mano que sostenía la pipa al suelo. Melibea se preguntaba qué clase de sustancias habría ingerido mientras fumaba de ella. Se temía que el repentino sudor fuera un efecto secundario.

–Dime, Mel –susurró el brujo – ¿Qué me queda por ver?

–El progreso –repuso ella rápidamente –el mundo avanza. Los mundanos crean y descubren cosas asombrosas a una velocidad de vértigo.

–Y cuando vengan a darse cuenta estarán destruyendo el planeta y no podrán hacer nada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la humanidad se habrá extinguido ¡Quizás sea divertido ver eso!

Melibea empezaba a sentirse mareada. Le tomó la mano a Kaine e intentó tirar un poco de él para que se espabilase, pero el brujo se limitó a soltarse y a mirar a Melibea a la cara con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

– ¿Piensas en tu padre?

La pregunta pilló a la bruja totalmente desprevenida: ¿Qué si pensaba en su padre? Se suponía que era un demonio, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál, lo que tampoco importaba mucho.

–No sé quién es mi padre, Kaine. No creo que eso sea algo que tenga que importar a un brujo.

–Oh, sí que importa –se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde Melibea creía haber visto el contorno de una marca o un tatuaje –me está buscando.

Melibea lo miró con tristeza.

–Estás delirando –concluyó.

Se levantó tambaleante e intentó tirar de Kaine para que se levantase también, pero fue el brujo quien tiró de ella con más fuerza y la hizo caer sobre él. Melibea sintió entonces la piel ardiendo de su amigo, el olor del tabaco y de algo dulce que impregnaba su ropa, la calidez de su aliento y la amargura de su voz cuando habló por última vez esa noche, antes de cerrar sus ojos reducidos a negras pupilas: –Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, Mel, gracias.

* * *

Interpretaba la misma sonata de Mozart que había tocado una y mil veces. Aquel libro de partituras estaba empezando a aburrirla. Quería comprar otro, pero sentía que no debía importunar a Dulcie en aquellos momentos.

Iba a parar de tocar para irse a dormir cuando una melodía vino a su mente. Era lenta, muy lenta, y tan solo con las primeras notas supo que hablaba de amor. No era nada que ella estuviera inventando, era un recuerdo, uno de los pocos que tenía. La imagen fugaz de sus dedos rozando un teclado que no era aquel se arrastró por su cerebro. Notaba los dedos ansiosos por presionar sobre la primera tecla, y tocó una nota, dos, tres, cuatro…pero aquello era algo que había intentado muchas veces y después de la última nota era incapaz de recordar cómo continuaba la canción cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía, aunque estaba segura de que tiempo atrás, lo conocería.

Intentó tocar otra vez, pero las notas seguían sin salir, lo único que venía a su mente era un comienzo, o un final, o un estribillo...tampoco podía saber eso. Frustrada, golpeó el teclado del piano con todas sus fuerzas, produciendo un sonido estridente que de seguro, despertaría a todo el instituto.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Era incapaz de controlar su rabia cada vez que quería hacer algo con todas sus fuerzas y su amnesia la limitaba. No recordaba nada de antes de llegar al instituto, tan solo que su padre era un cazador de sombras orgulloso de serlo, y que le hubiera gustado que su hija también la fuera. Sabía su nombre porque los Merryweather se lo habían dicho, había descubierto que sabía tocar el piano porque la señora Dulcie insistió tanto en que lo hiciera… todo lo que conocía se lo habían contado, no había nada perteneciente a dos años atrás que pudiera considerar un recuerdo únicamente suyo. Quince años de su vida completamente enterrados en algún lugar que ni siquiera los hermanos silenciosos podían encontrar.

Siendo apenas consciente, se levantó, agarró el libro de partituras con ambas manos y empezó a arrancarle hojas conforme las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas rojas de ira.

No fue hasta que oyó una voz, que se dio cuenta de que estaba de rodillas en el suelo de la sala de música, con el libro de partituras hecho añicos a sus pies, los dedos llenos de cortes producidos por el papel, y Elías arrodillado junto a ella, obligándola a mirarle a la cara mientras le hablaba.

–Escúchame, Lisa –decía –no pasa nada, todo está bien.

–Las…las partituras…el libro…la canción…no puedo recordar esa canción, Eli, no puedo…

–No es importante, Lisa –Elías la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, y al hacerlo, descubrió que Gideon también estaba allí, mirándola con lastima –es tarde, tienes que descansar.

Tiró de ella para salir de la sala de música y guiarla en dirección a su dormitorio.

Lisa no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar. Lo que siempre hacía cada vez que le pasaban cosas como aquella y se sentía demasiado aturdida para saber qué hacer a continuación.

Lamentaba que Gideon la hubiera visto en ese estado ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella? Se sintió estúpida preguntándose por aquello, al fin y al cabo por quien tenía que preguntarse era por sí misma.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **intento dejar ver lo que Gideon comentaba en los Orígenes; que fue a raíz de vivir un tiempo en el instituto de Madrid el darse cuenta de que su padre no actuaba como lo haría un cazador de sombras normal, que respetase la ley, etc.

Diré algo más que probablemente no le interese a nadie, pero a mi me hace ilusión: la iglesia que Elías dice que está escondida de los mundanos existió de verdad. Fue en convento situado junto a la Puerta del Sol, que derribaron más tarde para contruir un bloque de apartamentos, creo recordar. En el siglo de Oro fue un mentidero de verdad. Y esto es de lo que te enteras si prestas atención en clase de lengua mientras tu profesora cuenta la vida de Fray Luis de León (se supone que fue huésped en dicho monasterio). Menos mal que me sirvió para la historia xD

_Lo demás lo dejo a vuestro libre juicio, podedis (teneis que hacerlo, por favor) comentarlo en forma de review :D_


	3. II Caído y alzándose

HOLA! Ya sé que dije que subiría capítulo domingo o lunes, pero me ha sido del todo imposble esta semana. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Gracias a **DUENDE91 **por su review.

* * *

_Está bien querer a alguien que no te corresponde, mientras sea una persona a la que valga la pena querer. Mientras se lo merezca. _

_**Sophie Collins, Los Orígenes.**_

_**Capítulo II: Caído y alzándose**_

Mientras esperaba a Lisa en la sala de entrenamiento, Gideon se sorprendió recordando los días que, de pequeño, entrenaba con su hermano en la residencia de los Lightwood, en Londres. Era aquella época en la que la diferencia de dos años que se llevaban parecía abismal, y por supuesto, Gideon era todavía más alto, más fuerte, y podía derrotar a su hermano con facilidad. Recordaba cómo Gabriel se enfurruñaba y perjuraba que algún día podría con él. Quizás no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira, hasta que en uno de sus entrenamientos, Gabriel le había preguntado algo que en aquel entonces le pareció absurdo.

– ¿Y cómo sabremos a qué demonios matar?

Gideon suponía que había pensado que su hermano era el ser más estúpido que había pisado la Tierra, pero ahora, la pregunta tenía su lógica.

–A todos, Gabriel, hay que matarlos a todos.

–Pero si matamos a alguno de los que va a las fiestas de papá… ¿se enfadará?

–Por la noche todo es diferente entre Cazadores de Sombras y demonios, Gabriel.

Pero tres semanas fuera de casa le estaban llevando a comprender que nada era diferente entre nefilim y demonios. El baile de Navidad que el instituto celebraba todos los años sería al día siguiente, y por supuesto, ningún demonio estaba invitado. Porque los Cazadores de Sombras no simpatizaban con ellos, ni durante el día, ni durante la noche.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Gideon esperaba a Lisa, pero en su lugar, apareció Elías, paseando una mirada desconcertada por toda la sala.

– ¿Lisa? –preguntó el recién llegado.

–Aguardo su llegada.

–Me imagino que no va a dejarse ver por aquí –comentó Elías mientras caminaba hacia Gideon, una nota triste en su voz –ni en ningún sitio, en realidad.

–Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Qué le pasó?

Elías respiró hondo.

–Bueno, supongo que no está de más que lo sepas y que lo tengas en cuenta de aquí en adelante.

Gideon asintió levemente.

–Cuando Lisa llegó aquí, su padre acababa de morir –continuó el otro cazador de sombras –La trajo su doncella, completamente desorientada, amnésica, no recordaba prácticamente nada. Sabía que era una cazadora de sombras, era consciente de su identidad, de la muerte de su padre, pero lo faltaban los detalles. Cualquier recuerdo más específico le era imposible de extraer. Los hermanos silenciosos dijeron que la pérdida de memoria estaba inducida por un suceso traumático. Dos años después, seguimos sin saber cuál es.

– ¿La propia muerte del señor Midwinter?

–Nunca lo descartamos, pero siempre hemos pensado que hay algo más. Nuestra antigua doncella nos comentó que Lisa tenía moratones a medio curar por todas partes.

–Vaya. Quién podría decirlo…se la veía tan bien.

–Y está bien la mayoría de veces, cuando no se ve limitada por su problema.

–Deberíamos hacer algo para animarla.

–Había pensado que luego podríamos ir al Retiro a ver patitos, pero antes –se acercó a la pared donde colgaban las armas de entrenamiento. Cogió una espada y se la lanzó a Gideon, quien la atrapó al vuelo – ¿Sabes manejar una espada, Lightwood?

Gideon sonrió. El brillo frenético que aparecía en los ojos de Elías cada vez que tocaba un arma era como una descarga de energía, mejor que una runa.

–Por supuesto.

* * *

Hacía falta poco tiempo para comenzar a apreciar las diferencias entre el mundo de los cazadores de sombras y el mundo normal. Para Sabrina había sido como entrar en una sociedad más avanzada que la actual. La primera gran diferencia fue la señora Merryweather: Dulcie era una mujer muy bella, con la piel bronceada, el cabello rubio largo y ensortijado, era alta y esbelta, tenía los ojos azules, como su hijo Evan, enmarcados en un rostro muy bien conservado. Lo que a Sabrina le sorprendió cuando la conoció no fue su despampanante apariencia, sino que aquella mujer dependía de ella misma, en otras palabras, no estaba atada al señor Merryweather. Se preguntaba si el resto de mujeres a las que había servido envidiarían a Dulcie. Estaba segura de que sí.

Ahora las dos se encontraban en el jardín del instituto, eligiendo las mejores flores de pascua para adornar el salón, donde se celebraría el baile de Navidad al día siguiente.

–Las últimas que planté están un poco marchitas –dijo Dulcie, inclinándose sobre el parterre –fue a destiempo. No están madurando como una flor de invierno.

–Las del fondo parecen más lozanas, mi señora.

Dulcie se recogió los bajos de su sencillo vestido negro y se apresuró entre las flores de pascua. Sabrina se había quedado esperando a recibir la orden de cortar las flores buenas ella misma, pero otra vez, se sorprendía del poco miedo que su señora tenía a mancharse las manos. Al fin y al cabo, todo aquel jardín lo había cultivado ella. Fue cuando se apresuraba a tenderle unas tijeras a Dulcie cuando la sintió a su lado.

"Hola, mundana" dijo el fantasma de la joven Gloria.

Sabrina no pensaba contestar. Lo último que le faltaba es que alguien en el instituto se enterase de aquello.

–Esta y alguna más que voy a elegir ahora mismo –dijo Dulcie, poniendo en manos de la doncella la flor de pascua, con sus grandes pétalos rojos.

"Vale, lo siento. Te llamaré por tu nombre. Hola Sabrina" Gloria se removía alrededor de ella, la imagen difuminada del fantasma estaba empezando a marearla.

–Bueno, vamos a poner estas en los jarrones que tenemos libres –la cazadora de sombras salió cuidadosamente de entre sus preciados arbustos. Sonría ante la perspectiva de la fiesta, sonrisa que se esfumó cuando vio la expresión de Sabrina – ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

"Claro que se encuentra bien, solo me está ignorando" chilló Gloria.

–Por supuesto –respondió Sabrina, a la vez que Gloria, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del fantasma, sin acordarse de que Dulcie no podía ver ni oír a Gloria.

La directora del instituto frunció el ceño: –vayamos, pues –y echó a andar por el sendero de piedra que llevaba hasta una de las puertas traseras del instituto.

Sabrina la siguió, pero el fantasma continuaba pisándole los talones, quejándose sin parar a su espalda.

"¡No lo entiendo" ¡¿Por qué no me hacéis caso?! ¡El señorito Evan no me cree cuando le digo que usted puede verme!"

Sabrina continuó andando. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero no podía cometer otro error delante de su señora, por lo que no pudo contestar a Gloria como ella hubiera querido.

Por suerte, cuando la puerta del instituto se cerró tras ellas, el fantasma se quedó fuera, no siguió insistiendo. Pero sus palabras revoloteaban en la mente de Sabrina: el señorito Evan podía ver fantasmas. Aquello en su situación era peligroso, sumamente peligroso.

* * *

– ¿Serviremos ponche este año, querida? –preguntó el señor Merryweather a su esposa.

Era la hora de comer, todos los habitantes del instituto se encontraban sentados a la mesa, disfrutando del maravilloso asado de cordero que la cocinera Rosa había preparado.

–Serviremos ponche de frutas –respondió Dulcie –pero el objetivo de este año es el que resto de invitados lleguen a probarlo.

La directora del instituto ofreció a su marido una mirada recriminatoria.

– ¡Acabáramos! –Exclamó el director – ¡Como si no hubiera esperado el tiempo prudencial para servirme!

Dulcie puso los ojos en blanco, decidiendo que sería mejor cambiar de tema: –Cuéntanos, Gideon ¿Tu familia asistía al baile de navidad en el instituto de Londres?

–Por supuesto –respondió él –aunque hace años que no resulta agradable para nosotros.

– ¿Y eso por qué? –se apresuró a decir Elías. Gideon lo estaba esperando, llevaba demasiado tiempo callado – ¿No servían ponche?

–Oh, nada de eso. Mi hermano Gabriel no soporta la presencia de uno de los chicos que viven allí. Resulta violento.

–Bueno, ya que cuentas el motivo, hazlo con gracia –le instó Elías – ¿Por qué se pelearon Gabriel y…?

– ¡Eli! ¡No seas grosero! –Le espetó la señora Merryweather –A lo mejor Gideon no quiere contárnoslo.

Gideon hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Sabía que a Dulcie le perdía la buena educación. Ya se encargaría de decirle en otro momento que no le importaba en absoluto hablar sobre él con ellos, y menos de un tema tan estúpido como porqué se pelearon Gabriel y William Herondale.

–Ese chico, Will, leyó el diario íntimo de mi hermana delante de todos, así que Gabriel decidió defenderla…

–Pero salió mal parado –terminó Elías – Tú harías lo mismo por mí ¿verdad, Evan?

El aludido levantó la vista y dejó de deshuesar su costilla de cordero.

–Perdona, Elías, no estaba escuchando –lo decía completamente en serio.

La señora Merryweather dejó de golpe sobre la mesa la copa de vino de la que estaba bebiendo. Se limpió con una servilleta de tela y fulminó a sus hijos con la mirada.

–Uno habla de más y el otro no escucha ¿os he educado yo?

Arthur rio por lo bajo, llamando la atención de su mujer, que dirigió sus imperiosos ojos azules hacia él, consiguiendo que la risa muriera en sus labios y volviera a concentrarse en su plato de comida casi extinta.

–No te preocupes, madre –dijo Elías –mañana por la noche seremos dulces como un terrón de azúcar… qué digo un terrón, más dulces que todo el azúcar del mundo.

–Más os vale.

Dulcie sonrió con suficiencia. A veces hasta ella misma se daba cuenta de que pecaba de exagerada.

–Es buena idea eso del diario –comentó Lisa de repente, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la mesa. Era la primera que hablaba en todo el día.

– ¿Leer un diario en la fiesta de mañana? –Inquirió Elías – ¿Quieres que lea el tuyo?

–No me refería es eso –se excusó la joven nefilim –quería decir que tal vez fuera bueno para Gideon escribir un diario –dirigió su mirada gris hacia el interpelado –Del idioma escrito no sabes mucho ¿verdad?

–Lo mínimo –reconoció Gideon –me parece buena idea.

En ese momento, Sabrina apareció en el umbral de la puerta, cargada con una bandeja de platos con tarta de manzana.

–Les traigo el postre.

–Estupendo –contestó la señora Merryweather –sírvenos y recoge todos los platos que puedas. Gracias, Sabrina.

– ¿Ha comprado hoy el periódico? –preguntó Arthur a Sabrina mientras esta servía.

–Oh, por supuesto, señor. Olvidé entregárselo esta mañana junto al desayuno. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

La criada terminó de ser la tarta de manzana, recogió los platos de asado, y pronto regresó con el periódico del día. Se lo entregó a Arthur, y tan pronto como tuvo permiso para retirarse, se marchó del comedor.

–Qué raro –comentó Arthur mientras ojeaba el periódico –empieza con una columna. Es como si le faltara la portada.

– ¿Y qué dice es columna? –cuestionó Elías con un semblante serio, se percató Gideon.

El director del instituto leyó por encima y finalmente dijo: –Habla sobre la desaparición de cadáveres de la morgue.

–Desapariciones, eso me suena.

Arthur enarcó una ceja y miró a su hijo con aire crítico.

–Ya hablamos sobre eso ayer –dijo –tres semanas buscando, aquí, en la zona protegida por el _glamour, _por todos los hoteles de la ciudad, todas las casas de comidas, preguntando a la gente en los jardines, el bueno de Luis Hightower incluso se metió en un gran contenedor de basura…

El señor Merryweather estaba hablando tan rápido que Gideon no sabía en qué momento se había perdido. Recuperó el hilo de la conversación cuando Elías interrumpió a su padre.

–Sí, si, solo nos ha faltado ponernos a abrir tumbas en un cementerio, ya lo sé. Solo digo que lo que está pasando ahí fuera con esos cadáveres…es extraño. Podemos ir y comprobar que no es nada fuera de lo normal, solo eso.

Arthur pareció sopesarlo un momento. Gideon permaneció callado, pues se había dado cuenta de que Elías no pretendía sacar a relucir nada sobre su excursión de anoche. Seguramente pensaba que como sus padres habían zanjado del asunto de la desaparición del señor Hoster, le impedirían seguir investigando. Todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta del director, nadie había probado la tarta de manzana.

– ¿Tú qué opinas, Dulcie? –dijo finalmente, dejando la decisión en manos de su esposa.

–Elías tiene razón –concluyó ella –Tenemos un compromiso para con la gente de esta ciudad. Dadas las circunstancias, no estaría de más echar un vistazo. Id vosotros tres, Elías, Evan y Gideon. Solo para asegurarnos de que no hay nada que escape al control de los mundanos, solo para eso.

"Un compromiso para con la gente de esta ciudad". Gideon podía imaginarse la cara de incredulidad que hubiera puesto su padre, Benedic Lightwood, al oír las palabras de Dulcie. Ahora no tenía dudas de que su padre no tenía ningún sentido del deber de proteger a los mundanos de los demonios. Tres semanas conviviendo con otros cazadores de sombras lo habían llevado a comprender lo despreciable que era la ideología Benedic.

–Oh, gracias mamá –Elías sonreía ampliamente – ¡¿Habéis oído vosotros dos?! ¡Tenemos excursión nocturna a la morgue!

–Genial –ironizó Evan.

* * *

El jardín del Retiro era una vasta extensión de vegetación que a Gideon recordaba vagamente a Londres, a los jardines botánicos de Kew, donde su madre solía llevarlos a pasear a sus hermanos y a él cuando eran pequeños. Recordaba a su hermana Tatiana mirando de un lado a otro, esperando el momento oportuno para que nadie la viera coger una flor. Después su madre se daba cuenta y no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que estaba prohibido tocar las plantas en Kew Garden hasta que llegaban a casa.

Eran buenos tiempos. Luego su madre murió y los dejó solos, con padre, quien quizá fuese el verdadero culpable de que la familia hubiera caído en desgracia. Pero Gideon no quería pensar ahora en aquello, se sentía bastante feliz acompañando a Elías y a Lisa por lo que llamaban el paseo de las estatuas. Se trataba de un camino con estatuas a ambos lados de diferentes personajes históricos, bordeado por una gran variedad de árboles, algunos de los cuales sus hojas habían caído a causa del reciente otoño.

–Ah, aquí está –dijo Elías, deteniéndose frente a una estatua de una mujer esculpida en, con un vestido ceñido y una capa que en la realidad, hubiera sido voluptuosa –Doña Urraca.

Lisa profirió una risita. Estaba deslumbrante aquella tarde, pensó Gideon, ataviada con su abrigo sencillo, azul celeste, una bufanda de lana del mismo color que hacia juego con sus ojos, el cabello recogido en un moño que dejaba escapar algunos mechones rojizos. El aire helado cortaba sus mejillas rosadas, pero se la veía contenta. Gideon suponía que uno de los factores que influía en la felicidad de la joven era el hecho de ir agarrada del brazo de Elías.

– ¿Urraca? ¿Eso no era un pájaro? –inquirió Gideon.

–Y al parecer también un nombre –explicó Elías –esta dama era una reina, supongo que sus padres no la querrían mucho, ese nombre debió ser un castigo para toda la vida.

Elías y Lisa continuaron caminando. Gideon iba a seguirles cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención: al otro lado de la hilera de estatuas, un hombre estaba de pie, leyendo un periódico. El cazador de sombras recordó aquel mediodía, cuando el señor Arthur Merryweather había dicho que el periódico del día parecía no tener portada. De lejos, Gideon podía ver las grandes letras del titular y una foto más abajo. Decidió que no perdía nada por preguntarle a aquel hombre, así que cruzó el camino y se acercó a él.

–Disculpe, señor –el hombre levantó la cabeza. Era una persona entrada en años, más bajo con Gideon, delgado y con el rostro arrugado – ¿Podría mostrarme su periódico?

–Por supuesto, joven –el anciano se lo tendió, lo primero que hizo Gideon fue comprobar la fecha, veinticuatro de diciembre de mil ochocientos setenta y siete – ¿es usted extranjero?

–Sí, de Inglaterra –respondió mientras ojeaba la columna de la siguiente hoja a la portada, que era, efectivamente, la que había leído Arthur –he venido a estudiar.

–Oh, no sabía que aquí hubiera más posibilidades –comentó el hombre –en mi juventud solo emigrábamos para guerrear.

Aquel anciano tenía ganas de charla, pero Gideon no tenía tanto tiempo, así que cerró el periódico y se fijó en la foto que había en la portada. Para su sorpresa, reconoció a la chica allí retratada. La veía todos los días, servía en el instituto, era Sabrina, pero el nombre que figuraba en el titular era diferente: Almudena Hernández Varea, la hija del aclamado hombre de negocios, desaparecida.

– ¿Ha encontrado lo que buscaba, joven?

–Sí, vaya que si lo he encontrado –le tendió el periódico al hombre –muchas gracias, señor.

* * *

El viaje a la morgue fue del todo infructuoso. Para lo único que sirvió fue para hacer pasar a Evan uno de los peores ratos de su vida.

La morgue, como su propio nombre indicaba, estaba atestada de cadáveres, algunos de ellos con sus respectivos fantasmas merodeando a su alrededor, penando por la vida que de una forma u otra habían perdido para siempre. Además, para llegar a aquella habitación, tuvieron que atravesar los largos pasillos de hospital, atestados también, en menor medida, por ectoplasmas que vagaban sin rumbo, atrapados en una dimensión que no era la suya. Evan se sintió abrumado por la presencia de aquellos fantasmas. Muchos se le acercaban, suplicando ayuda, y él no podía hacer otra cosa que ignorarlos. Odiaba verlos, era como si la muerte fuera una presencia constante en su vida.

Cuando por fin salieron al exterior, pudo respirar hondo y regresar a pie al barrio de Umbra. Elías había decretado que sería mejor no usar el carruaje del instituto para llamar lo menos posible la atención. Ellos podía usar un glamour, pero no había ninguna forma de ocultar un carro de caballos, cuya puerta se abriría y por ella no saldría nadie visible para el ojo humano.

Así que ahora, los tres cazadores de sombras la calle central del barrio de Umbra de regreso al instituto.

–Pensareis, mis queridos acompañantes –comenzó Elías –que estoy decepcionado por no haber encontrado nada sospechoso –hizo una pausa –pero lo cierto es que no.

– ¿Por qué mientes, Eli? –preguntó Gideon, esbozando una media sonrisa.

–Intenta consolarse a sí mismo –contestó Evan en lugar de su hermano.

–Me conoces muy bien, hermanito…pero esto no quiere decir que esté admitiendo que después de perder mi tiempo en un mentidero, casi suplicar a padre y dejar inconscientes a los guardias de la morgue para nada…me sienta decepcionado ¿Entendéis?

–Gideon, lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que se ha llevado el chasco de su vida –aclaró Evan, ligeramente divertido.

– ¿Qué es..charco?

Elías se paró en seco, Evan y Gideon no tardaron en percatarse de lo que el joven nefilim observaba: unos metros más alejado de ellos, dos demonios aparecieron y se aventuraron por un callejón.

Los cazadores de sombras no tuvieron ni que intercambiar una sola mirada significativa para saber que debían seguirlos. Cuando llegaron al callejón se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Los dos demonios que habían visto, se habían reunido con un grupo de unos veinte que se congregaba a los pies de una casa estilo neoclasicista.

–Ah, genial, parece que vamos a interrumpir su fiesta de pijamas –comentó Elías.

–No interrumpimos nada –murmuró Gideon –nos estaba esperando –el joven tenía la cabeza alzada hacia el oscuro cielo nocturno, donde una decena de grandes demonios alados los sobrevolaban.

Los cazadores de sombras tuvieron el tiempo exacto para sacar sus armas, antes de que las bestias se lanzaran en picado hacia ellos.

Evan vio de reojo como Elías se libraba de dos con un tajo limpio de su espada antes de que pudieran llegar a tocarle. La buena noticia es que aquellos demonios no parecían saber lanzar algún tipo de veneno o fuego, pero Evan sospechó que el peligro estaba en sus garras cuando uno de ellos que venía por detrás le clavó las uñas en torno al hombro izquierdo. Empezó a notar un extraño entumecimiento extendiéndose por el brazo, pero no le hizo caso, porque otro demonio batía las alas hacia él, y terminó ensartado en su arma.

–Menos mal que los que están en tierra no se acercan –dijo Gideon a la vez que esquivaba a un demonio que bramaba en su dirección.

Tenía razón, se dieron cuenta los dos hermanos, los otros demonios parecían estar patrullando delante de la mansión.

–Pues vamos a tener que ir a ver qué les pasa –dijo Elías, abriéndose paso entre los demonios voladores que lo atosigaban, a golpe de espada.

– ¡Elías! ¡Espera! –exclamó Evan en su intento de ir tras él, pero las bestias lo echaron hacia atrás, junto a Gideon, que movió de nuevo su arma para enzarzar a otro demonio.

No tardaron mucho más en librarse de los pocos que quedaban. Llegaron junto a Elías justo a tiempo para ver como algunos de los demonios que esperaban en la puerta explotaban en chispas azules que parecían haber salido del mismo suelo. Los cazadores de sombras avanzaron, armas en ristre, dispuestos a acabar con el resto. Pero no fue necesario, porque una nueva oleada de rayos azules ascendió y acabó desintegrando a los pocos que habían quedado en pie tras el primer asalto. En el momento en que todos los demonios desaparecieron, la puerta de la mansión se abrió y por ella emergió Kaine, el brujo al que los cazadores ya conocían, acompañado por una mujer de su especie.

Kaine arrugó la nariz.

–Vuestros monstruos apestan –dijo dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes –gracias por matar a los bichos voladores, a nosotros nos hubiera dificultado la tarea en gran medida.

–Eso que han hecho –dijo Elías –vuestra magia saliendo del suelo… ¿lo tenían preparado?

Ambos brujos titubearon antes de contestar, cosa que fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Evan.

– ¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo, nefilim? –preguntó Melibea.

–Lo que han hecho parece algo difícil –Elías miraba al brujo con suspicacia –No es descabellado pensar que ya lo tenían ustedes preparado.

Kaine y Melibea compartieron una mirada significativa.

–Además está el hecho de que no es normal que tantos demonios se reúnan para patrullar en su puerta, brujo –siguió apuntando Elías – ¿lo están acosando?

El brujo soltó una sonora carcajada, algo que Evan sabía que no sentaría muy bien a Elías.

– ¿Acosarme a mí? ¿A mis años? Piensa que hay algo extraño en todo esto, pero la verdad no es otra que esto es completamente normal, no pasa nada, jóvenes cazadores de sombras. Y ahora si nos disculpáis…

–Alguien o algo secuestró a nuestro cochero hace unos semanas –lo interrumpió Elías –dejó tras de sí un anillo con la marca de Azazel. Eso es igual de extraño que lo que hoy nos hemos encontrado aquí.

A Kaine se le borró del rostro cualquier expresión divertida que hubiera tenido hace unos segundos. Su voz fue monótona y neutral cuando contestó: –Insinúa que los hechos están relacionados… pero se equivoca, nefilim deslenguado. Les sugiero que lo olviden.

El brujo dio media vuelta y entró en su casa, seguido por la bruja que ni siquiera se había presentado.

– ¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a llamarme…?!

–Nefilim deslenguado –terminó Gideon – ¿Qué es deslenguando? No se puede decir que precisamente tú no tengas lengua…

Elías envainó su espada mientras farfullaba por lo bajo una serie de improperios dirigidos a la persona de Kaine. El joven echaba chispas por los ojos. Evan iba a explicarle a Gideon el significado exacto de la palabra "deslenguado" cuando el entumecimiento que le recorría el brazo se extendía por la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Trastabilló y solo el agarre de Elías impidió que no cayera.

–Eh… ¿qué te pasa? –la ansiedad se reflejaba en los ojos de su hermano.

–Uno de esos demonios me clavó las garras…no…no siento el brazo izquierdo…ni la pierna.

Gideon actuó rápido. Sacó su estela y dibujó un iratze sobre la mano de izquierda de Evan.

–Tenemos que llegar al instituto –dijo Elías –ya, deprisa.

* * *

Cuando Kaine cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí, Melibea pudo ver su rostro más pálido de la habitual bajo la luz de las lámparas de aceite. A la bruja no se le había pasado por alto el cambio en el humor de su amigo cuando aquel cazador de sombras sugirió que los hechos de los que hablaba estaban relacionados. El nefilim había acertado de pleno al decir que su ataque de magia contra los demonios había sido preparado previamente, antes de que los monstruos del infierno llegaran ¿Cómo no iba a ser así? Kaine le había explicado que solían hacerlo a menudo, y no dudó en preparar una emboscada en cuanto vio a una de aquellas criaturas voladoras por la ventana.

–Kaine ¿Qué está pasando? –El brujo no contestó, se limitó a agachar la cabeza e intentó avanzar torpemente, pero Melibea se lo impidió agarrándolo por la muñeca – ¿Por qué no le has dicho que esto es habitual? Ellos son los cazadores de demonios, los que realmente se tendrían que encargar de…

–No se puede confiar en ellos, Mel…y además no es asunto suyo, solo mío.

–Pero… ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan solitario? No eras así cuando…cuando estábamos juntos.

Los ojos de Kaine brillaron cuando por fin alzó la cabeza para mirar a Melibea. Retrocedió unos pasos, como si necesitara alejarse de ella para hablarle.

–De eso hace mucho tiempo, Melibea, la gente cambia, no es una excepción para nosotros.

Melibea sacudió la cabeza.

–Tú no has cambiado. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo…ese demonio del que ha hablado el cazador de sombras, Azazel, es tu padre ¿verdad?

–Mi madre, en realidad, Azazel se muestra con forma de mujer.

–Entonces el nefilim tiene razón, la desaparición de su cochero… tal vez esto no te afecte a ti solo, quizás sea algo mucho más grande y los cazadores de sombras estén dispuestos a colaborar. No tienes por qué hacerlo solo…sea lo que sea lo que pienses hacer.

–Melibea, estoy cansando, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

El brujo se encaminó a subir las escaleras que lo conducirían a su dormitorio, pero se detuvo cuando Melibea volvió a hablar.

–Solo quiero ayudarte. La otra noche, me dijiste que me necesitabas.

–Estaba delirando. Quizás volver a vernos no haya sido bueno.

El brujo dio media vuelta y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Sus palabras golpearon a Melibea con dureza. Contuvo su rabia y las ganas de recoger sus cosas e irse por donde había venido. Había vuelto a España después de mucho tiempo porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que probablemente se encontraría con Kaine y tal vez volverían a hacerse daño, pero no podía ni imaginar lo que la persona a la que probablemente más había querido nunca, estaba haciendo con su vida. No podía entenderlo. Pero tampoco pensaba que todo estuviera perdido. Tenía que quedarse allí, ayudarlo, tanto si él quería como si no.

* * *

Cuando Evan despertó, ya era entrada la madrugada. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse al tenue resplandor de la luz mágica, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería del instituto. Recordaba haber llegado consciente allí, con su cuerpo adormeciéndose poco a poco…pero no recordaba nada más, ni siquiera que le habían vendado el hombro donde el demonio había clavado las garras, y ahora tenía un dolor punzante en esa zona, que le impedía incorporarse. Ladeó la cabeza y descubrió que no estaba solo; Elías se había quedado dormido en una butaca junto a su cama. Iba a despertarlo para decirle que estaba bien, que se podía ir a su cama para descansar mejor, pero en ese momento, algo se materializó delante de él.

Era un fantasma, claro, el fantasma de alguien a quien no conocía. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el fantasma se llevó un dedo a donde supuestamente estaban sus labios.

–Calma, chico. No hables, despertarás a tu hermano. –el fantasma echó un vistazo a su alrededor, por la voz, Evan no tuvo dudas de que era un hombre joven –Este lugar es muy extraño, en fin, da igual, he intentado hablar contigo en el hospital, pero comprendo que no me oyeras con tantos otros como yo pululando a tu alrededor. La persona a la que buscáis, la que está robando todos esos cuerpos que desaparecen, incluido el mío, es alguien que tiene algo en común contigo. Ambos podéis verme. Créeme, los muertos sabemos cuándo alguien nos mira, y no es muy habitual…dios mío, creo que estoy loco, pero esa persona que puede vernos…no es del todo humana, tiene algo extraño. No tengo nada más que eso, espero que os sirva de ayuda. Alguien tiene que parar esto, no se puede permitir que se siga profanando a más gente.

Y con esto, el fantasma se esfumó igual que había aparecido, dejando a Evan con un nudo en la garganta imposible de deshacer por el momento. Recordó lo que le había dicho Gloria, el fantasma de la hija de los antiguos directores del instituto: que Sabrina podía verla. Intentó imaginar a la tímida criada cubriendo su rostro por la noche, infiltrándose en un hospital sin que nadie la viera y robando los cuerpos de la gente fallecida para…entregárselos a alguien, no sabía a quién. Fue del todo incapaz de concebir esa idea. No podía ser ella. Además, ella era una mundana, una simple humana. No era posible. Se negaba a creer que fuera ella.

En ese momento, Elías despertó y vio que Evan también estaba despierto. Se levantó y se inclinó junto a él.

– ¿Evan? ¿Estás bien? No estabas tan pálido hace unas horas…

–Tenías razón –dijo con voz temblorosa –lo que pasa en el hospital no es algo que los mundanos puedan controlar. No es cosa suya, hay algo demoniaco en todo esto.

Elías esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Alabado sea Dios –dijo – ¿Cómo has llegado a esa brillante conclusión?

–Alguien me lo ha dicho.

Elías asintió. No necesitaba más para saber a lo que se refería su hermano con "alguien".

–Pues vaya, me parece que son muchas cosas las que tendremos que discutir mañana. Va a ser un bonito día de Navidad, sí señor.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_me da la impresión de que el capítulo de que este capítulo tiene un tono bastante oscuro. Que no cunda el pánico, en el próximo vamos a celebrar navidad! (que raro escribir eso, con el calor que tengo en estos momentos...)

Y sin más dilación, me da la impresión de que voy a tener que formar una ONG llamada "opiniones sin fronteras". Escribir un capitulo me lleva más de tres horas, un review son cinco minutos...no creo que sea tan dificil, y sin opiniones me va a ser muy complicado terminar esta historia, porque no sabré en lo que debo mejorar y lo haré simplemente porque me gusta terminar lo que empiezo, mal o bien.


	4. III Y todo funciona

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias a **SIMONE, DUENDE91, MISS JOCKERGRACE Y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD **(doblemente) por sus reviews del capítulo pasado.

**-En respuesta a SIMONE: **me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Para mi es un orgullo que gente de fuera lea mi historia!Si no entiendes algo, no dudes en preguntar, pero creo que no tendrás problemas porque para no ser española escribes mejor que mucha gente que sí lo es...muchas gracias por el review, y espero que este capítulo te siga gustando!

**-En respuesta a ANNIE LIGHTWOOD: **gracias por tus dos review. Así da gusto! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y los personajes (sobre todo Evan, o eso es lo que me das a entender) pero... PUEDO TENER MIEDO YA?!

* * *

"_Pulvis et umbra sumus" Somos polvo y sombra. No nos espera una vida muy larga a los que nos dedicamos a matar demonios; se tiende a morir joven, y luego queman tu cuerpo, polvo a polvo, en sentido literal. Y finalmente nos desvanecemos en las sombras de la historia, tan solo una marca en la página de un libro mundano para recordar al mundo que una vez existimos." __**Will Herondale.**_

_**Capítulo III: Y todo funciona**_

Aquel dibujo era como una fotografía del señorito Elías.

Evan había sabido plasmar a la perfección los rasgos de su hermano, unos rasgos más jóvenes, más infantiles, los hoyuelos a ambos lados de su boca más marcados…Sabrina sospechaba que aquel dibujo tenía bastante tiempo; era la primera hoja de un bloc completamente lleno que la criada nunca había visto antes por allí.

– ¿Le gusta algún dibujo, Sabrina?

La joven dio un respingo y se giró para mirar a Evan, avergonzada. El chico estaba plantado en el umbral de la puerta, vestía la ropa sencilla de dormir, tenía su pelo castaño oscuro revuelto, las mejillas arreboladas, se sujetaba el brazo izquierda mientras la observaba con ojos vidriosos y expresión imperturbable. Sabrina sabía que había pasado la noche en la enfermería, ella misma le había llevado al señor Merryweather todo lo necesario para curar a su hijo. Por eso, Sabrina no esperaba tenerlo de vuelta tan pronto, y confiaba en poder limpiar su habitación antes que la del señorito Elías, que normalmente, le llevaba más tiempo que cualquier otra alcoba del instituto. Pero ya empezaba a comprender que los cazadores de sombras se recuperaban mucho más rápido que un humano normal y corriente.

–Lo…lo siento, señorito Evan, es que he visto este cuaderno de dibujos sobre su escritorio y no he podido evitar fijarme en este retrato de su hermano. Tiene usted un talento envidiable.

Evan fue hasta el escritorio y tomó el bloc de las manos de Sabrina. Esbozó una débil sonrisa al reconocer el dibujo, solo entonces, Sabrina se relajó un poco.

–Es de hace unos años –comentó Evan –no tiene nada de especial. Es solo un retrato.

–Ha sabido usted plasmar la belleza de su hermano –se sonrojó –no me malinterprete, me refiero a que el señorito Elías es muy buena persona, a la par que fuerte y peligroso. Todo eso es lo que se aprecia en este dibujo ¿cómo lo hace?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

–Me limito a dibujar lo que veo –dijo secamente –aunque también he de elogiar su fantástica interpretación. No todo el mundo es capaz de apreciar lo que realmente transmite un dibujo.

Sabrina agachó la cabeza. Había algo en el tono de voz de Evan que hacía sentir a Sabrina como si al abrir aquel bloc estuviera violando su intimidad.

–Lo siento –dijo con un hilo de voz –siento haber ojeado ese cuaderno sin permiso.

Evan hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia. Era extraño –se dijo Sabrina –que el señorito no se hubiera enfadado con ella por hurgar en sus cosas. En otras casas, con otros señores, la joven había aprendido de muy malas maneras que una no se podía inmiscuir en los asuntos personales de nadie, aunque su único propósito fuese ayudar.

–No me importa –declaró Evan –normalmente no suelo enseñar mis dibujos porque no interesan a nadie. Para mí es un halago que alguien decida verlos voluntariamente.

Sabrina decidió entonces que era el momento oportuno para tratar el asunto que le rondaba la cabeza desde ayer. Si su permanencia en el instituto dependía de aquello, tendría que hacerlo cuanto antes.

–Señorito Evan –comenzó, creyendo que no iba a ser capaz de continuar cuando el chico clavó su gélida mirada azul en ella –alguien me ha dicho que usted puede ver…

–Espíritus –la interrumpió él. Sabrina se sorprendió ante el tono ansioso de su voz, como si hubiera estado esperando esa conversación –Gloria se lo ha dicho.

–Entonces es cierto que usted también puede verlos.

Evan asintió con la cabeza.

–Es una habilidad extraña entre los cazadores de sombras –explicó –algunos podemos hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de que para los mundanos fuese igual.

–Yo tampoco, es decir, hasta que no llegué aquí por accidente no supe que yo poseía esa…habilidad. Al principio me asusté mucho, creí que me estaba volviendo loca. No dije nada porque fui demasiado oportuna para llegar, justo el día después de que el señor Hoster desapareciera. Creí que veíais algo raro en mí, sospecharíais o me echaríais a la calle directamente, y no puedo permitir eso, no tengo a dónde ir.

Evan pareció relajarse un poco cuando Sabrina terminó de hablar. Aun sostenía el cuaderno de dibujo en sus manos. Lo dejó sobre el escritorio y la chica pudo ver las marcas de sudor que sus dedos del chico habían dejado en la tapa. Se sentía aliviada por haber hablado; era evidente que Evan ya había empezado a sospechar. Más tranquila se quedó cuando el joven cazador de sombras dijo al fin:

–No podemos echarla. Salta a la vista que no es una mundana cualquiera. Además hace bien su trabajo, no hay que explicarle nada, se nota que tiene experiencia, no parece la clase de chica que andaría por ahí secuestrando a la gente.

Sabrina esbozó una gran sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz por oír a alguien hablar bien de ella.

–Muchas gracias por la confianza, señorito Evan.

* * *

– ¿Qué lees? –preguntó Melibea a Kaine, antes de sentarse frente a él en el sofá del salón.

–Un recetario italiano –respondió el brujo sin levantar la vista de su desgastado libro –hoy es navidad, tendré que hacer algo especial ¡Mira! _Spaghetti a la_ _carbonara._

Melibea enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Y eso es novedad? Te alimentas a base de pasta que invocas desde la misma Italia.

Kaine cerró el libro y miró a Melibea, sonriente. La bruja estaba perpleja por lo absurdo de la situación. Hacía un día estaban discutriendo, diciéndose cosas horribles, y ahora Kaine se comportaba como si no pasara nada, buscando el plato ideal para cenar con ella en Navidad, como si fueran una pareja acostumbrada a esa misma rutina año tras año. En cierto modo, Melibea prefería que fuera así.

– ¿Te he contado alguna vez quién diseñó esta casa? –preguntó Kaine de repente, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba todo el salón. Melibea negó con la cabeza –Andrea de Palladio.

Melibea abrió los ojos de par en par.

–Eso es del todo imposible –dijo –cuando ese arquitecto vivía, el barrio de Umbra no existía como tal.

–Lo sé, pero encargué a Andrea un plano para construir esta casa algún día. Era su mayor admirador. Pagué una generosa cantidad y me entregó el diseño de esta casa.

– ¿Y por qué decidiste construir aquí?

– ¿No es obvio? Este lugar está más escondido que cualquier otro sitio del mundo, a excepción de Idris, claro está.

Melibea asintió levemente, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar su amigo. Ambos se habían conocido allí mismo, en Madrid, hacía casi cien años.

–Y eso era justamente lo que tú querías ¿no? Esconderte.

–Lo necesitaba. Aunque fuera temporalmente, sabía que Azazel tardaría mucho más en hallarme aquí que en cualquier otra parte. Y el plan funcionaba a la perfección, hasta ahora.

–Pero… ¿Cuánto hace que te busca? ¿Y por qué?

–Me busca desde hace unos cuantos años, antes de conocerte a ti. El motivo lo desconozco, pero sé que encontrarme con ella no me llevaría a buen puerto. Azazel está loca, completamente chiflada. No hay demonio más fuera de sus cabales que ella, exceptuando a Lilith, claro.

– Y ahora que incluso aquí ha conseguido dar contigo ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kaine bajó la mirada. Parecía estar sopesándolo, o más esperando un tiempo prudencial antes de dar una mala respuesta. Melibea estaba contenta, la cosa iba bien; que Kaine le estuviera contando más detalles significaba que seguía confiando en ella, después de tantos años.

–Bueno –empezó el brujo, soltando un resoplido de resignación –lo mejor que tengo hasta ahora, es dejarme cazar. Al menos así no me tomarán por la fuerza.

"Dejarme cazar". A Melibea se le revolvieron las tripas nada más que de pensar en aquella posibilidad.

–Pero no puedes hacer eso.

– ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

–Sí. Puedes aliarte con los cazadores de sombras.

–Y vuelta la mula al trigo.

Kaine volvió a abrir su libro de recetas y comenzó a ojear el índice, lo que dio a entender a Melibea que no pensaba seguir hablando, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

– ¿Cuándo te he dado yo un mal consejo? Medítalo, por favor.

–Está bien, lo meditaré. De momento sé que tengo una invitación para un baile, pasadas las doce, en un antro de Ifrits.

– ¿Ifrits? ¿No te odian por ser un brujo completo? Con tu magia y esas cosas.

–Para nada, me veneran. He pensado que podríamos ir, lo pasaríamos bien.,

–De acuerdo, iremos. Siempre y cuando no aproveches la oportunidad para abastecer tu despensa de sustancias tóxicas y futuramente ilegales.

Kaine puso los ojos en blanco.

–Como quieras, Mel, como tú buenamente quieras.

* * *

–Ahí no pone "Elías".

Gideon alzó la cabeza y miró a su amigo Elías, que estaba detrás de él, observando como empezaba a escribir en el diario que Lisa le había recomendado hacer.

– ¿Entonces que pone?

–"Élias", como si la sílaba tónica fuera la primera. Y no es así, claro está, el golpe de voz está en la segunda sílaba, por la tanto tendrías que ponerle a la I una tilde.

Gideon, que había bajado la vista de nuevo a su recién estrenado diario, hizo lo que su amigo le pedía y puso una tilde a la letra I, no porque entendiese todo lo que Elías le había dicho, simplemente porque tenía una vaga esperanza, que era lo que estaba intentando plasmar en su diario:

"_Hoy, veinticinco de diciembre de mil ochocientos setenta y siete, tengo la vaga esperanza de que Elías se este mas de cinco minutos callado en mi compañía. "_

-Y "esté" y "más", también llevan tilde –añadió el otro cazador de sombras –Menos mal que la esperanza es vaga, porque te informo de que la puedes dar por esfumada.

Gideon se encogió de hombros y cerró el diario justo en el momento en que Lisa entraba apresuradamente en la biblioteca.

–Creo que Sabrina está al caer por aquí –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban ellos –vamos a decirle lo que Gideon vio ayer en el periódico de aquel hombre ¿no?

– ¿Estás seguro de ello, Gideon? –le instó Elías.

–Pues claro. Era ella, no me cabe ninguna duda. Por eso el periódico que entregó a tu padre no tenía ninguna portada, Sabrina o como quiera que se llame se la quitó para que no la reconociéramos.

–Confiaremos en que así sea –terció –y antes de que venga quiero darte algo, Lisa.

Elías cogió algo que había dejado antes en la silla de al lado de Gideon que él no había llegado a ocupar. Era algo envuelto en un papel violeta que se sujetaba por un lazo plateado. Elías se lo tendió a Lisa, quien tenía la cara iluminada por la sorpresa. La joven lo abrió delicadamente, igual que Gideon había visto a su hermana Tatiana hacerlo tantas veces, como si el papel de regalo no fuese para romperlo.

– ¡Es un libro de partituras! –exclamó la joven cazadora de sombras, entusiasmada –Muchas gracias, Eli, pero no tenías por qué haberme regalado esto…yo...no quiero romper otro.

–No seas tonta, no vas a romper nada. Es una versión actualizada del que tenías, o al menos eso me dijo el amable vendedor. Pero yo creo que…

Elías se interrumpió cuando Lisa lo abrazó con fuerza. Gideon apartó la mirada, cohibido. Tenía la horrible sensación de que alguien sobraba en la biblioteca, y, evidentemente, era él. No era la primera vez que le pasaba cuando estaba con ellos. Gideon comprendía hasta cierto punto el hecho de que el carácter de Elías solía eclipsar a los que estaban cerca, pero eso no era nada que lo incomodase, a excepción de que la persona a la que eclipsase fuera Lisa. Entonces se sentía molesto, cuando sabía de sobra que no debería importarle lo más mínimo.

–Pero yo no tengo nada que regalarte…

–Vamos, Lis, ya sabes que mi felicidad navideña no reside en los regalos, sino en la pata de jamón serrano que hay en la cocina.

En ese momento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y por ella entró Sabrina, portando un plumero para quitar el polvo. Gideon dudó un momento. La chica que el vio fotografiada en el periódico vestía elegante, con el vestido sofisticado y el peinado impecable digno de una dama de alcurnia. La joven que tenía delante era todo lo contrario; su cabello negro azabache estaba sencillamente peinado por un moño que la cofia de sirvienta ocultaba, vestía un austero vestido negro y un delantal blanco. Si no fuera por los rasgos y las primeras sospechas de Gideon, seguramente no la hubiera reconocido en aquella fotografía.

–Si molesto a los señores y a la señorita, puedo venir en otro momento –declaró Sabrina al verlos.

–Para nada –se apresuró a decir Elías –pasa, queremos hablar contigo de algo importante.

La criada asintió cortésmente y se plantó ante ellos, aguardando a lo que le tuvieran que decir. Gideon vio su nerviosismo en la forma en la que Sabrina se agarraba el bordadillo de su delantal. Como Elías no habló, el chico comprendió que debería hacerlo él, ya que era el primer implicado.

– ¿Podrías explicar por qué el periódico que entregaste ayer a Arthur no tenía portada?

–No sabría decirle, señor –respondió con un hilo de voz –Ian fue quien lo trajo esa mañana.

–El caso es, que yo mismo vi la portada de ese periódico, y en la fotografía principal salía una chica que…bueno, yo diría que eras tú.

Todos vieron como Sabrina aferraba el mango del plumero con ambas manos y los nudillos se le ponían blancos.

–De..debe de ser un error. Con todos mis respetos, se habrá confundido usted, señor Lightwood.

–Nunca nos has contado en qué casas serviste antes de llegar aquí –intervino Lisa.

– ¿En la de los Hernández Varea, por casualidad? –inquirió Elías.

Sabrina respiró hondo antes de decir con voz un poco más firme que antes: –Está bien. Sí. Yo soy Almudena Hernández Varea, la hija del hombre de negocios al que todos conocen en Madrid.

Gideon asintió, satisfecho. Se alegraba de no haber errado en esto. No hubiera podido permitirse quedar tan mal ante todos, pero le preocupaba lo que Sabrina o Almudena tuviese que decir al respecto.

– ¿Entonces que se supone que haces aquí? –preguntó Elías, tal vez con demasiada dureza.

–Me escapé, claro, ellos nunca me hubieran dejado marchar con su permiso. Mi padre pretendía casarme con el hijo de uno de sus socios. Al fin y al cabo ¿para qué otra cosa le servía? Para heredar todos sus negocios ya estaba mi hermano. Yo solo era un estorbo del que tenía que deshacerse. Así que antes de que lo hiciera él, me fui yo. Tampoco tenía una madre que me apoyara. Estaba sola en una casa donde nadie me valoraba.

–Y solo por curiosidad –dijo Elías – ¿de verdad te sientes más valorada sirviéndonos a nosotros?

–Vosotros me tratáis mejor de lo que mi padre y mi hermano trataban a nuestros criados. Muchísimo mejor. Reconozco que cuando salí de casa no pretendía llegar aquí, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de este mundo, pero mis pasos me guiaron y…si no dije desde el principio nada sobre quien soy en realidad, era porque daba por sentado que conocíais a mi padre. No tenía ni idea de que prácticamente no conocéis a ningún humano normal y corriente ahí afuera.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que no puedes salir del barrio de Umbra sin que la gente te reconozca? –Cuestionó Lisa, dando voz a los pensamientos de Gideon –Tu padre debe estar dispuesto a pagar bien al que te encuentre, si es que no lo hace antes la guardia civil.

–Mi padre pagaría muy bien, sí, y después en casa, yo también cobraría mi parte a base de palizas –Sabrina hablaba con amargura – No me importa no poder salir de aquí a no ser que quiera que alguien me descubra, pero no pienso volver con él. Por favor, señorito Elías, no se lo diga a sus padres, permitidme que me quede, seguid llamándome Sabrina…era el nombre de mi madre. Por favor, no me devolváis a mi padre.

Gideon sintió mucha lástima por ella, a la joven solo le faltaba arrodillarse para implorar que guardaran su secreto. Miró a Elías y percibió que estaba de acuerdo con él.

–Estoy seguro de que mi padre no tendría ningún inconveniente en que te quedaras a pesar de saber tu verdadera identidad –empezó a decir Elías –pero no estoy seguro con mi madre, ella es demasiado correcta. Así que puedes seguir quitándole hojas al periódico, quémalas si quieres. Haremos como si esta conversación nunca hubiese existido.

* * *

Para Lisa, era su tercer baile de Navidad, al menos que ella recordarse. Suponía que de pequeña, había asistido con su padre, ya que él era miembro del Enclave, pero era eso, solo una mera suposición, porque el recuerdo real no estaba en ninguna parte de su mente, no en una que ella pudiese alcanzar.

Los directores del instituto se encontraban en el salón, recibiendo a los invitados que iban llegando poco a poco. Lisa se había fijado en como la señora Dulcie se buscaba las mañas para mantener a su marido a su lado, quien de vez en cuando echaba una mirada furtiva a la mesa del ponche. Mientras tanto, la señora Lorena Silvestre, una cazadora de sombras mayor bastante parlanchina, había acorralado a Evan cerca de una ventana. Lisa sonrío para sí al ver como el chico se obligaba a asentir a todo lo que decía Lorena y a sonreír cada vez que la anciana la hacía un cumplido. La nefilim se dirigió a otra mesa, donde Elías enseñaba a Gideon lo que él mismo había denominado "El noble arte de cortar jamón". Aquella tarea era cosa de Ian, el nuevo cochero, pero Elías lo había relegado de su carga amablemente, alegando que "este tipo de quehacer requiere mano experta". Naturalmente, Ian no puso ninguna objeción, y fue a guiar a los otros cocheros que traían los carros del resto de cazadores de sombras, para que supieran donde podían estacionarse.

–La mano que no sostiene el cuchillo tiene que estar siempre detrás de él, nunca delante –explicó Elías, alegremente –de lo contrario corres el riesgo de mutilarte un dedo, una mano o un brazo.

–Eso es bastante lógico –dijo Gideon, a lo que su amigo respondió mostrándole su mano izquierda, donde una cicatriz más gruesa que la que dejaría una estela se extendía desde la muñeca hasta el pulgar.

–Como ves, mi lógica a los seis años era peligrosamente nula. Mi madre aludió que era demasiado pequeño para ponerme un _iratze, _y también creyó que así aprendería a no tocar lo que no debía.

–Oh, por el Ángel –dijo Lisa –y yo que creía que había una historia épica para explicar cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz.

Elías rio.

–No hay nada más épico que esto que voy a hacer ahora mismo. Querido Gideon, voy a darte a probar lo que los dioses sirven en sus manjares –así Elías cortó una loncha de jamón y se la tendió a Gideon –espero que tu paladar sepa apreciarlo.

El joven masticó y tragó, entonces dijo: –Está muy bueno.

– ¿Muy bueno? ¿Solo eso? ¡No has probado nada mejor en tu vida y lo sabes!

Fue en ese instante cuando dos niñas se acercaron a ellos, silenciosas pero con una sonrisa traviesa grabada en su pequeño rostro. Eran las mellizas María y Daniela Berlanga Silvestre, las nietas de la anciana cazadora de sombras que todavía continuaba con su largo monólogo junto a Evan. Lisa sabía que aquellas hermanas tenían fijación con Elías. No había habido baile de Navidad que ella recordarse en el que no lo hubieran metido en un embrollo. Presumía de saber que este no iba a ser la excepción, pero también sabía, que a Elías no le importaba en absoluto que las niñas lo incluyeran en sus juegos.

– ¿Sabéis lo que nos han regalado? –preguntó María, la más alta de las dos. Al ser mellizas se parían mucho, pero no eran idénticas.

–Una cuerda muy larga –dijo Daniela, sin esperar respuesta –que sirve para saltar.

–Lo que coloquialmente se conoce como "comba" –dijo Elías –apunta eso, Gideon.

–Pero nosotras somos dos –continuó María.

–Y si cada una coge de un extremo de la cuerda –apuntó Daniela –no podemos saltar.

–Así que te necesitamos a ti, Elías, para turnarnos en coger la comba.

–Está bien, pero con una condición, me tenéis que dejar saltar a mí también aunque solo sea una vez.

–Trato hecho –dijeron las gemelas al unísono –vamos al jardín.

Y así las mellizas y Elías abandonaron el salón. Lisa miró entonces a Gideon, sabiendo de antemano la expresión de sorpresa que adornaría su cara.

–Creo que nunca lo entenderé –dijo el joven.

–Yo tampoco –corroboró ella –pero mira, es feliz.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Lisa había estado dándole vueltas a algo desde que Elías le regaló el libro de partituras. Le había echado un ojo antes de prepararse para el baile, y había visto una partitura cuyas primeras notas se correspondían con la canción que quería tocar el otro día pero que finalmente no fue capaz de recordar. Pero ahora que sabía con certeza de qué canción se trataba, estaba deseando interpretarla, por si algún recuerdo más afloraba en su mente. Al mirar bien el salón del instituto, su cabeza le decía que allí faltaba algo.

–Creo que el piano que ahora hay en la sala de música, antes estaba aquí –dijo –juraría que otros años, alguien tocaba el piano aquí.

–Puede ser. En el instituto de Londres, uno de los chicos que vive allí, tocaba el violín durante este tipo de veladas –respondió Gideon.

–Luis Hightower también toca ese instrumento. Debe de estar a punto de hacerlo.

La mente de Lisa bullía mientras ella se esforzaba por sacar otro recuerdo a la luz. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, pero cuanto más miraba al rincón del salón donde ahora estaba la mesita que habían usado para el ponche, más se convencía de que estaba en lo cierto. Al fin algo asomó entre todo aquel huracán de imágenes sin sentido; la imagen de su madre, Rocío Midwinter, sentada en una banqueta de piano con la espalda muy recta, interpretando la canción que ella tanto ansiaba recordar.

Notó como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, pero parpadeó para detenerlas.

– ¿Lisa? ¿Estás bien?

Se giró para mirar a Gideon y le sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma.

–Era mi madre la que tocaba el piano en los bailes de Navidad cuando yo era pequeña. Lo acabo de recordar.

–Eso es fantástico, Lisa.

– ¿Habéis visto a Elías?

Evan apareció de repente, sobresaltando a los dos cazadores de sombras. El joven llevaba lo que parecía un sobre en las manos.

–Sabrina lo estaba buscando, pero como no lo ha encontrado me ha dado esto a mí –explicó –creo que es una invitación.

* * *

Parecía que los Ifrits habían invitado a medio submundo. El lugar estaba atestado de todo tipo de criaturas; desde los pequeños y deformes trasgos hasta vampiros con sus siervos humanos. Aquel no era un ambiente que desagradara a Kaine, al fin y al cabo era por donde se había estado moviendo los últimos años, en busca de algún entretenimiento que le diese un poco de sentido a su miserable existencia. Intuía que Melibea no estaba tan acostumbrado a estar rodeada de tantas criaturas sobrenaturales a la vez; la bruja se removía inquieta en su asiento frente a Kaine, no había probado ninguno de las copas que la simpática camarera ifrit les había servido, y miraba con nerviosismo hacia la entrada, como si esperase a que alguien indeseado cruzase el umbral para salir corriendo.

–Mel, relájate, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

La mujer clavó sus ojos grises y brillantes en él. Tenía sus labios, siempre de un color rosa fuerte a pesar de no llevarlos pintados, crispados en una línea fina que no indicaba más que disgusto. Llevaba su extraño pelo floreado recogido con un tocado granate, a conjunto con su vestido ligeramente escotado que sería del todo indecoroso para la mayoría de las damas de Madrid. Pero Melibea no era una dama, era la mujer a la que Kaine había querido con locura hacía muchos años, y ahora al mirarla solo podía lamentarse por lo que dejó escapar en su día.

Melibea se inclinó más hacia él para hablarle en voz baja.

–Cuando yo vivía aquí los Ifrits se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a fastidiar a los brujos. Quién sabe si no nos han rociado la bebida con algún tipo de narcótico letal…

–Vamos mujer, los tiempos cambian, llevo viniendo aquí bastante tiempo y todavía no me han envenado.

Melibea asintió, no muy convencida. Desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta, y esta vez, Kaine también miró al darse cuenta de que la bruja fruncía el ceño.

No era para menos; abriéndose paso entre el gentío se aproximaba un cazador de sombras. Kaine lo reconoció al instante: era le nefilim deslenguado de la otra noche. Agachó la cabeza para evitar llamar su atención, pero algo le decía que ya era demasiado tarde, el joven los había visto y en poco tiempo ya estaba arrastrando una silla hasta su mesa y acomodándose junto a ellos, sonriente.

– Buenas noches, brujo y bruja –saludó jovialmente –feliz navidad a los dos. Espero que estén disfrutando de la velada.

– ¿Recuerdas haber invitado a este nefilim descarado a sentarse con nosotros, Mel?

La bruja negó con la cabeza. Parecía encantada con la presencia del cazador de sombras.

–Creo que la otro noche no nos presentaron –dijo –me llamo Melibea Sanz. –añadió tendiéndole una mano enguantada, que el nefilim tomó con suavidad y besó con delicadeza.

–Yo soy Elías Merryweather, para servirle.

Kaine respiró hondo y procuró hablar con su mejor tono de amabilidad cuando se volvió a dirigir al cazador de sombras: – ¿Has venido solo? ¿Tus acompañantes del otro día ya no te soportan?

–He recibido la invitación en pleno baile de Navidad. Ellos no querían que viniera, así que no les he informado de que finalmente he decidido asistir.

– ¿Ha recibido su invitación hoy mismo? Yo la recibí hace meses.

–Quizá alguien tenga un repentino interés en que nos encontremos.

– ¿Sabes? Me cae mal, francamente mal, pero he de reconocer que tiene su gracia.

–El sentimiento es mutuo, pero por favor, tutéame. No me parece que lo que tengo que decirle sea un asunto para hablarle de usted.

–Como desees, cazador de sombras.

–Seguid la dirección de mi mirada, con disimulo, por favor.

Ambos brujos se giraron lo más disimuladamente posible para ver lo que Elías miraba de frente; era un hombre aparentemente normal, apoyado en la columna que había junto a una ventana, pero a pesar del humo y las luces que difuminaban el ambiente, se apreciaba claramente el tono violáceo de su cabello.

–Es un eidolon –explicó el joven nefilim –los demonios cambiantes por excelencia. En cada esquina de este antro hay uno. Nos están vigilando, y me incluyo porque uno de ellos me ha estado siguiendo hasta aquí. El pobre pensará que no me he dado cuenta. Se ha quedado fuera.

– ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Melibea, nerviosa.

–Salir –respondió Elías con seguridad –nos estarán esperando fuera, ya veréis.

Kaine asintió y se levantó para encaminarse fuera del local. Muy a su pesar, parecía que el cazador de sombras tenía razón. Después de aquello no podría negarle que el hecho de que Azazel enviase demonios para perseguirlo y el secuestro del cochero estaban relacionados. Ambas cosas, seguramente habían sido planeadas por la misma mente malévola. Lo que no se explicaba era porqué Azazel querría involucrar a los cazadores de sombras en esto. Al fin y al cabo, los hijos del Ángel estaban destinados a expulsar a los demonios de la Tierra, no entendía el objetivo de Azazel al provocarlos secuestrado a su cochero.

Una vez fuera, Kaine se convenció totalmente de que Elías no los estaba engañando. El demonio eidolon que seguramente había estado siguiendo al cazador de sombras, estaba apoyado en la fachada del antro de Ifrits. Cuando los tres bajaron las escaleras hasta el la calle adoquinada, el ser del infierno alzó la cabeza, y todos pudieron ver sus ojos sin pupila del color del ámbar. En media fracción de segundo, Elías ya estaba delante del demonio, blandiendo un refulgente cuchillo serafín, pero este también era rápido, y se escabulló cuando el cazador de sombras intentaba agarrarle. Elías soltó un bufido y se apresuró a ir tras él. En ese momento, los demonios que estaban dentro del local salieron al exterior, y al ver el panorama, se abalanzaron contra Kaine y Melibea.

Eran cuatro, dos de ellos agarraron a Kaine por los brazos, y ese pudo ver como la otra pareja de demonios hacían otro tanto con Melibea. El brujo se las arregló para chasquear los dedos, y de sus manos brotaron chispas azules. Los demonios soltaron a Kaine y retrocedieron, intimidados. Kaine pudo ver entonces que Melibea había hecho lo mismo con sus agresores, y de paso, Elías atravesó a uno por la espalda con su cuchillo serafín y derribó a otro dándole un codazo. Kaine aprovechó para apuntar con un dedo a uno de los que habían retrocedido ante él y lo hizo saltar en chispas naranjas. Se abalanzó sobre el otro y forcejearon hasta que Kaine sintió el filo de un arma en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

–Te quiere vivo –fue lo único que dijo el demonio antes de desvanecerse por sí mismo.

Kaine regresó entonces junto a Elías y a Melibea. El cazador de sombras sostenía su cuchillo serafín muy cerca de la piel del demonio que había derribado antes de un codazo. La criatura los observaba a los tres, desafiante.

–Si lo que pretendíais era tendernos una emboscado, no ha sido muy inteligente hacerlo con un número tan reducido de los vuestros –dijo Elías.

–Esto, cazador de sombras, era solo una advertencia. Mi señora tiene la bondad de advertiros de que lo peor está por llegar.

Elías acercó más el cuchillo al cuello del demonio. La piel de esa zona empezó a humear.

–Uno de vosotros se llevó al señor Hoster ¿verdad?

– ¿Ese cochero? Está muerto ahora. No te hace falta saber quién lo secuestró, ya no tienes nada que rescatar.

– ¡¿Pero por qué os lo llevasteis?!

–Si aún no lo habéis descubierto, es que el plan de mi señora funciona a la perfección –el demonio sonreía, exultante, aun a sabiendas de que Elías iba a mandarlo de vuelta a su dimensión de un momento a otro –Y en cuanto a ti, brujo, mi señora está convencida de que pronto estaréis ambos reunidos. Irás a ella por tu propio pie.

Kaine no tuvo que decir en voz alta lo que quería que Elías hiciera a continuación. El cazador de sombras cortó el cuello del demonio de un tajo limpio. El icor negro empezó a manar de la herida abierta, y en pocos segundo, el eidolon había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí un rastro de oscura neblina.

–Brujo –dijo Elías volviéndose hacía Kaine. El nefilim tenía sus ojos color miel apagados y vidriosos. Cualquier expresión burlona que Kaine hubiera conocido antes en él, había desaparecido – ¿aun crees que esto no nos incumbe a todos?

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_ **hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Como veis, Evan no ha culpado a Sabrina de nada. Tal vez debería haber escrito esa parte desde el punto de vista del cazador de sombras, pero sugiero que pongais un extra de atención a las partes de los capitulos que están escritas desde el punto de vista de Sabrina/Almudena.

_Y ahora, mi ONG "Opiniones sin fronteras" sigue en marcha, a la espera de nuevos review. No os corteis, por favor._


	5. IV La marca que consume

Buenas tardes! Aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo, más feliz que un ocho por solo haberme demorado seis días!

Gracias a **IRIACRUZ **por seguir la historia y a **MISS JOCKERGRACE Y DUENDE91 **por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

Espero que os guste este capítulo.

* * *

_Las mentiras y los secretos, Tessa, son como el cáncer del alma. Acaban con lo bueno y sólo dejan destrucción a su paso. __**Will Herondale.**_

_**Capítulo IV: La marca que consume**_

_10 de Enero de 1878_

_Por fin he recibido contestación a la carta que mandé a mi familia nada más llegar a Madrid. Me sorprendió que fuera Gabriel y no padre quien me escribiese. Mi hermano me deseaba una feliz navidad, y alegaba que las cosas por Londres van "como siempre". No sé si eso significa que puedo estar tranquilo o todo lo contrario. _

_Por aquí, parece que todo está por fin en calma. _

_Elías llegó la noche del día de Navidad diciendo que el señor Hoster había muerto. No era nada que no esperásemos, pero aun así fue duro para todos. Sé lo que pensaría mi padre si me viera atormentado por la suerte de un hombre al que no conocí y que encima era mundano, pero al pensar en ello no puedo más que sentir lástima por él, por mi padre, y unos deseos infinitos de que anime también a Gabriel a viajar, solo para que pueda comprobar de primera mano la conducta errónea de nuestro padre. _

_El señor Merryweather se ha replanteado las cosas, y finalmente movilizará al Enclave en este asunto. Mientras tanto a nosotros solo nos queda esperar que los acontecimientos se sucedan, y por suerte o por desgracia, nada nuevo nos acontece, a excepción de la noticia en el periódico que decía que llevaban varios días sin desaparecer ningún cadáver de la morgue._

_Otro hecho destacable es que ELÍAS ESTÁ JUSTO DETRÁS DE MÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO ¡SACA TU SUCIA NARIZ DE MI DIARIO!_

–Ah, tampoco es para ponerse así –dijo el aludido –y mi nariz está muy limpia…

Gideon se giró en la silla de su escritorio para mirarlo. Le sostuvo la mirada un momento, fueron segundos lo que ambos amigos tardaron en echarse a reír.

–No me ha dado tiempo a leer nada –continuó Elías – ¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez? Puse una runa silenciosa en mis zapatos…

–Pero eso no evita que yo pueda sentir una presencia que me incordia por la espalda.

Elías profirió un largo suspiro y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Gideon.

–Jamás podré leer tu diario –dijo con resignación –a no ser, que me cuelgue del techo y use alguna runa para agudizar un poco más mi vista…

– ¿No entiendes que un diario es algo…personal?

– ¿Personal? No sé lo que es eso.

–Ah, dejémoslo ahí.

Y para la sorpresa de Gideon, su amigo dejó el tema donde estaba. Elías se abstrajo unos momentos, con la vista fija en el suelo de mármol. Gideon ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Elías estaba a punto de empezar a hablarle sobre un tema importante.

No se equivocaba.

–He estado dándole vueltas a lo que me dijo aquel demonio –comenzó con voz calmada – "_si aún no lo habéis descubierto, es que el plan de mi señora funciona a la perfección". _No puedo evitar pensar que estamos pasando algo por alto, algo que tendríamos que haber visto pero…no lo hemos hecho.

Gideon tenía la sensación de que Elías había pasado las últimas semanas intentando buscar una explicación lógica a todo aquello, y, como dictaba la evidencia, no la había encontrado. Lo único claro era que todos los sucesos extraños acontecidos con anterioridad llevaban hasta Azazel, pero no tenían ni idea de dónde se encontraba el demonio, y al parecer, ella no era la ejecutora directa de los planes que llevaba a cabo. Siempre enviaba a otros, y por el momento, los cazadores de sombras dudaban entre sí se trataba de demonios menores como los eidolon, o si algún otro tipo de subterráneo estaba también involucrado.

–Puede que no sea nada y ese demonio eidolon dijera eso por decir –sugirió Gideon, aunque lo cierto es que no se lo creía ni él, y por supuesto, Elías tampoco.

–Por muy escasos que sean de luces, no creo que se molestasen en presentarse allí para nada…y en enviarme una invitación a aquella fiesta. Dudo que lo hiciera el propio dueño del local…o quizá sí.

– ¿Escasos de luces? –Gideon no había oído esa expresión en su vida. Elías sonrió, condescendiente.

–Escasos de luces, cortos de entendederas, que la inteligencia no es una de sus dotes, vamos.

Gideon asintió. De repente, recordó algo sobre lo que Elías y él no habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche, la noche en la que estuvieron en un mentidero y tuvieron un extraño encontronazo.

– ¿Recuerdas a aquella mujer del mentidero? –Dijo –la que tú me dijiste que solo era una mundana con muy mala uva. Nunca pensaste que lo fuera ¿verdad?

Elías negó con la cabeza.

–Esa mirada no era humana. Deberíamos habernos quedado allí para asegurarnos de su identidad…

–Podríamos haber salido muy mal parados.

– Tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer –decidió Elías, poniéndose en pie –podría ser ella la que se llevó al señor Hoster, quien robaba los cadáveres, podría ser…

–Azazel –terminó Gideon, quien también se había levantado de su silla para poder estar a casi la misma altura que su compañero. Los ojos de Elías tenían un brillo frenético –ese demonio puede adoptar la forma que quiera.

Elías palideció de repente. Gideon se había fijado en que llevaba un rato tirándose de las mangas de su camisa blanca hacia abajo. Un gesto producido por el estado de tensión y nerviosismo al que parecía estar sometido.

–Con eso quieres decir que puede que la hayamos tenido delante de nosotros y no nos hayamos dado cuenta. Claro, a esto se refería el eidolon. No nos hemos percatado de que es la misma Azazel la que va tras nuestros pasos. Conoce todos nuestros movimientos, se anticipa a ellos e incluso los prepara.

Gideon estaba anonadado. De un momento a otro, todo parecía estar cobrando sentido, pero no de la manera que a él le hubiera gustado. Tener a un demonio mayor detrás de ti, no era bueno, nada bueno. Y más si este demonio presumía de saber todo lo que harías a continuación.

– ¿Pero cómo puede saberlo? –Cuestionó él – Aunque sea un demonio, no debería ser conocedora de los movimientos de nadie, a no ser que alguien la informe.

–Eso me parece poco probable. Buscaremos toda la información posible sobre Azazel. Vamos a estudiar rigurosamente cómo es esta diablesa en cuestión, a parte de una chiflada… y después elaboraremos un plan. No pienso dejar que una cabra loca nos use como títeres de su propia compañía de teatro.

Elías parecía feliz de repente, como si el solo hecho de haber llegado a lo que creían una conclusión lógica de las muchas que habían intentado sacar, hubiera avivado toda la energía que parecía haberse esfumado de él aquella fatídica noche en la que se enteró de la muerte de Hoster. Gideon se alegraba por él, y cuando Elías salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se sorprendió pensando en que aunque tuvieran problemas, no prefería estar sentado tranquilamente en la mansión de los Lightwood, en Londres; quería ayudar a los que vivían en el instituto de Madrid, en el escaso mes que llevaba allí conviviendo con ellos, se habían ganado su simpatía, su respeto y su corazón.

* * *

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me sienta?

Lisa esperó paciente la opinión que el vestido que se acababa de probar mereciera a Sabrina. La joven criada la observaba de arriba abajo con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su rostro se mostraba perplejo.

–Está usted espléndida, señorita Lisa.

–Muchas gracias, Sabrina.

La cazadora de sombras dio una vuelta para poder contemplarse en el espejo de su alcoba; había sacado del baúl que había a los pies de su cama, un vestido que días después de su llegada al instituto, su antigua sirvienta le había traído. Por aquel entonces, ella tenía quince años y el vestido le venía algo grande, así que lo guardó y no se lo volvió a probar hasta ahora. Era de una tela color verde marino, abrigada para el invierno, la parte de arriba era toda una pieza, con los bordes del cuello de barco y las mangas bordeados por un ribete plateado. La falda no era excesivamente abombada, cosa que le daba vuelo, y eso en un vestido significaba comodidad.

–Era de mi madre –Lisa llegó a esa conclusión en el baile de Navidad, cuando recordó a su madre tocando el piano en ese mismo salón, en su mente llevaba aquel vestido –sencillo pero elegante. Mi madre no era mujer de grandes galas. Creo que algunas veces, incluso prescindía del corsé.

Sabrina abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida.

–Qué barbaridad –dijo la sirvienta –a mí jamás se me ocurriría hacer eso.

–Tú tendrías muchos vestidos elegantes que ponerte ¿verdad?

Lisa se giró justo a tiempo para ver como Sabrina agachaba la cabeza sin responder a su pregunta. La joven nefilim se dio cuenta entonces del error que acaba de cometer haciendo alusión al pasado de la que antes había sido una joven noble, y ahora era su criada.

–Lo siento, Sabrina. Soy una torpe. Tú nos contaste tu historia con toda la confianza, y yo no hago más que sacarla a colación.

Sabrina negó con la cabeza.

–No se disculpe conmigo, señorita–le instó, amablemente –Sí, tenía muchos vestidos, A mi padre le gustaba que estuviera guapa. Siempre tenía que ir hecha un pincel, por si se presentaba algún caballero importante al que mi padre pudiera ofrecer mi mano.

La voz de Sabrina no denotaba ninguna emoción. Lisa había llegado a la conclusión de que, definitivamente, la vida de Sabrina debió haber sido un infierno si su único deseo ahora era quedarse con ellos, sirviendo, en lugar de volver con su padre y su hermano, a la vida acomodada que podría tener si las cosas procedieran de la manera convencional. Ella daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a su padre, por vivir con él en la casa que tenían en la misma ciudad de Madrid, una casa que ni siquiera ahora era capaz de recordar con claridad.

Se acercó a la cómoda donde tenía su joyero, cuando lo abrió, una bailarina emergió y comenzó a dar vueltas al ritmo de la canción que dictaba la caja de música. Tomó del joyero uno de los anillos de la familia Midwinter que guardaba allí; el suyo, el otro era de su padre. Fue hasta Sabrina, que se encontraba de pie, esperando recibir alguna petición, y se lo puso en las manos. La criada lo observó con curiosidad.

–Un copo de nieve –murmuró Sabrina, rozando con la punta de los dedos el dibujo grabado en la plata – está un poco ennegrecido.

–Cada familia de cazadores de sombras tiene un emblema –explicó la joven –"Midwinter" significa "pleno invierno". Nuestro emblema es un copo de nieve. El de la familia Merryweather es un sol naciente. Quiero que halles la manera de limpiar ese anillo.

–Como mande, señorita ¿Necesita algo más de mí?

–No, puedes retirarte, voy a salir con la señora Dulcie a hacer una visita a la modista.

Lisa cogió su abrigo gris en vez del azul, para que no desentonara con el color de su vestido recién estrenado, y salió de la habitación seguida de Sabrina. Sus caminos se separaron en el pasillo, cuando la cazadora de sombras tomó las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, donde encontró a al señor y a la señora Merryweather hablando con Luis Hightower y Jaime Berlanga, dos miembros del Enclave.

–Espérame fuera, Ian ya tiene el carruaje preparado –le dijo Dulcie en un susurro, cuando pasó por su lado.

Lisa saludó a los dos hombres con una inclinación de cabeza, abrió la puerta principal de instituto y salió al exterior.

Como le había dicho Dulcie, el carruaje ya estaba preparado, el joven cochero, Ian, se dedicaba a revisar las riendas de los caballos. El chico dejó su ocupación cuando ella se acercó. Lisa nunca se había detenido mucho a observarlo, pero ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que Ian no mentía cuando decía que era inglés. Tenía el pelo rubio, casi blanco, los ojos tan azules como el cielo, más claros que los de Evan, el rostro fino y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Además, hablaba con un acento muy marcado, parecido al de Gideon.

–Buenos tardes, señorita Midwinter –saludó – ¿a dónde se dirigen?

–A "Modistas Rivas" –respondió Lisa –en Gran Vía.

–Perfecto. Nada de calles estrechas, entonces.

En ese momento, la yegua de pura sangre que Elías había llamado _Antlia_ –como una de aquellas constelaciones que tanto le gustaban –relinchó sin motivo aparente, y de no ser porque Ian agarró una rienda, Lisa estaba segura de se habría encabritado.

–Eh, tranquila, chica –le susurró el cochero mientras le acariciaba la crin, negra azabache.

–Últimamente, _Antlia_ está muy extraña –dijo Lisa –nunca ha sido un caballo de estos que se enfadan y se encabritan por nada.

–Creo que soy yo. Tampoco le caigo muy bien a la otra yegua, el otro día casi me arrea una coz.

Ian lo contaba sonriendo, con desparpajo, como si el hecho de recibir una coz de un caballo fuera como caerse al estar aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta. Lisa apostaría a que la coz era mucho más dolorosa.

–Fueron muchos años junto al señor Hoster –dijo Lisa –supongo que ellas también necesitan acostumbrarse a su ausencia –añadió, con tristeza.

–Será eso, sí –dijo Ian con el mismo tono lúgubre – ¿a usted le gustan los caballos? –preguntó, más alegre. Lisa le agradeció en silencio haber tenido la bondad de cambiar de tema.

–Los tolero. No es que me apasionen. Al que le gustan mucho es a Elías.

–Usted prefiere la música ¿verdad? La he escuchado tocar el piano, interpretando esa canción…el claro de Luna.

– ¿La conoce?

Ian asintió.

–Hace unos años trabajaba en un servicio de carruaje público. En mis descansos, me sentaba a almorzar en un banco cercano a una casa. La joven que vivía en esa casa, siempre estaba tocando el claro de Luna.

Algo se removió en la mente de Lisa; recordaba la partitura de aquella canción sobre su piano, las veces que tuvo que ensayarla para que le sonase medianamente bien. Recordaba también, la imagen de la ventana de su salón abierta, las cortinas de ganchillo blanco, meciéndose por el aire que entraba, y los sonidos de una calle concurrida, amortiguados por su música. Pero Lisa sabía, que debajo de esos recuerdos triviales, había algo más que se negaba a ser desenterrado por el momento.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Midwinter?

Ian la observaba con preocupación. Lisa descubrió, para su sorpresa, que se había apoyado en el carruaje.

–Sí. Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

–Ahí viene la señora directora. La ayudo a subir al carruaje.

El joven le tendió una mano enguantada.

–De acuerdo –dijo antes de apoyarse en él para subir al carro –gracias.

* * *

–Me aburro –informó Elías, sentándose en el diván que había en la biblioteca, junto a la gran vidriera del Ángel Raziel – ¿es necesario hacer esto?

Evan levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba estudiando y observó a su hermano con aire crítico.

–Tú querías que lo hiciéramos –le espetó –has ido a mi cuarto a buscarme expresamente para decírmelo. Ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero colaborar, simplemente me has arrastrado hasta aquí.

–Por supuesto –reconoció Elías –cuatro ojos ven más que dos.

–Si las cuentas no me fallan, aquí hay seis ojos –apuntó Gideon desde la otra punta de la mesa donde estaba sentado Evan.

–Dulce e inocente Gideon…en una búsqueda como esta, mis ojos no sirven de mucho –aclaró Elías, acomodándose mejor en el diván –me canso enseguida.

–Escucha lo que pone aquí, Gideon –dijo Evan, que ya había dejado de prestar atención a las quejas de su hermano –_"el origen del nombre de Azazel es hebreo, y siginifica "la cabra de emisario" o "chivo expiatorio" _

– ¿Qué significa "expiatorio?

–Expiar se entiende como la acción de purificarse de la culpa por medio de un sacrificio –explicó Evan –pero no sé a qué tipo de sacrificio se refiere.

Evan suponía que no deberían hacerle mucho caso a aquello de los sacrificios, dudaba que el demonio Azazel en la actualidad, estuviera por labor de comportarse como hacía miles de años, pero tampoco podían descartar la posibilidad de que de alguna manera, lo que intentase el demonio fuese recuperar su antigua gloria.

–Es decir –comenzó Gideon –que lo único que podemos sacar en claro de ahí es el por qué su símbolo es una especie de chivo con los cuernos ligeramente enrollados.

–Basicamente ¿Tú tienes algo?

–Esto es el Libro de Enoc. Dice lo siguiente: _Azazel fue líder de los grigori, un grupo de ángeles caídos que practicaron el sexo con ciertos ángeles y dieron origen a una raza de gigantes conocida como los Nephilim. Esta raza quedó extinta tras el Diluvio Universal, que Dios provocó para destruir toda vida en el planeta, ya que las enseñanzas de Azazel a este grupo de titanes terminaron por sembrar en la Tierra un caos insostenible. Únicamente sobrevivieron al diluvio Noé, su familia, y siete parejas de animales."_

–Pero el libro de Enoc es un texto apócrifo –objetó Evan –ni siquiera podemos tomarnos la Biblia al pie de la letra, mucho menos ese libro.

–Lo sé, pero admite que es lo único con sustancia que hemos encontrado.

Evan sabía que Gideon tenía razón. Llevaban gran parte de la tarde en la biblioteca, ojeando libros, desempolvando manuscritos y pergaminos, y no habían encontrado nada que no supieran o que pudiera darles una pista relacionado con lo poco que sabían, algo que pudiera indicarles la razón de por qué Azazel querría un montón de cadáveres de gente joven –otro dato que llamaba la atención, que solo robara los cuerpos jóvenes –pero aquello estaba siendo una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. No tenían nada.

–Resulta del todo imposible planteárselo –expuso – ¿una raza de Nefilim? Los nefilim somos nostros…

–Pero no desde siempre. Jonathan Cazador de Sombras no vivió desde el principio de los tiempos. Azazel sí. En cualquier caso, yo también lo veo bastante improbable.

–Lo siento mucho oruguita…tengo que matarte.

Evan y Gideon dieron un respingo. Se habían olvidado completamente de Elías, y ahora que lo miraban, se había quedado dormido sobre el diván. Para Evan no era una sorpresa el hecho de que su hermano acabase de murmurar algo inteligible sobre una "oruguita". Sabía de sobre que hablabas en sueños, pero lógicamente, Gideon no tenía ni idea, y observaba a Elías con los ojos como platos.

–Soy un cazador de orugas –continuó diciendo Elías mientras dormía –aunque me caigas bien, he de acabar contigo.

– ¿Por qué dice que es un cazador de…orugas? –preguntó Gideon en voz baja.

–Tengo la teoría de que Elías solo sueña con animales. Cuando éramos pequeños, dormíamos juntos. Me fui a otro cuarto cuando me cansé de oír como combatía a una manada de bisontes al mando de un ejército de jirafas con sus respectivos jinetes koalas.

Gideon no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello.

–Ya sé que no es fácil ser una oruga, mi hermano es un armadillo, creo que eso es peor.

–Te ha llamado… ¡Armadillo!

Gideon estaba casi llorando de la risa. Evan sacudió la cabeza.

–Gideon es un pequeño caniche y…Lisa…Lisa es un bello cisne…o una mariposa, depende del día.

– ¿Pequeño caniche? –Dijo Gideon, desconcertado – ¿Parezco un caniche?

Evan sonrió con suficiencia.

–Ahora no te hace tanta gracia ¿verdad?

El chico se levantó de su silla y se acercó al diván, zarandeó a su hermano por el hombro y este aun tardó un poco en abrir los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?

–Porque solo te ha faltado decir que padre y madre son dos nutrias que regentan la granja en la que vivimos.

Elías parpadeó sin entender lo que le decía su hermano pequeño.

–Vivimos en un instituto, Evan, esto no es una granja.

–Oh, por todas las dimensiones existentes, estás como una regadera.

– ¿Cómo una regadera? –Inquirió Gideon –lo siento pero, me he perdido, creo que esta conversación hace un rato que dejó de tener sentido.

–Estoy contigo, pequeño Gideon –dijo Elías – ¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes de que me quedara dormido?

–Nosotros, Gideon y yo –comenzó a responder Evan poniendo especial énfasis –hemos descubierto que Azazel es un chivo expiatorio y que según un texto apócrifo, fue el demonio precursor de una raza extinta de nefilim.

–Curioso. Muy curioso. Tan curioso que me parece poco fiable ese texto. Ah, esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Evan fulminó a su hermano con la mirada. Este esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Vale, vale, vosotros habéis perdido el tiempo, yo he estado muy a gusto durmiendo.

–Elías –llamó Gideon con voz seria – ¿Crees que parezco un caniche?

* * *

Cuando Evan salió por fin de la biblioteca, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas.

Leer sobre demonios no era una de sus aficiones, y mucho menos dejarse la vista en pergaminos con siglos de antigüedad, escritos de madera rudimentaria y en una versión del idioma bastante antigua, o algunos incluso en latín. Tenía la sensación de que aquella noche soñaría con demonios leyendo en la biblioteca, aunque eso sonaba mejor que soñar ser un cazador de orugas.

Cuando dobló la esquina del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, descubrió a una azarosa Sabrina, forcejando con el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de Lisa.

– ¿Tiene algún problema, Sabrina?

– ¡Esta maldita puerta! –la sirvienta se percató de inmediato de que no debería haber hablado de esa manera. Dejó el picaporte y miró a Evan, roja de vergüenza –Lo…lo siento, señorito Evan. Creo que esta puerta está atascada…y necesito devolver a la señorita Lisa el anillo que me mandó que limpiara…

Evan esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Lo cierto era que Sabrina parecía bastante agobiada.

–Déjame a mí –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, sacaba su estela y realizaba una runa de apertura sobre la madera de roble. La puerta se abrió con un chasquido –Ya está. Se atranca muy a menudo. Lisa la abre entonces con una runa como esta.

Sabrina observó con un brillo de interés en sus ojos, como la runa desaparecía poco a poco.

–Muchas gracias, señorito Evan. Definitivamente esa estela les hace la vida más fácil.

–Y cada vez que la usamos sobre nosotros, añadimos una nueva cicatriz a la colección. Todo tiene sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes.

–Sí. Supongo que sí.

Sabrina entró en la habitación. Evan dio entonces por zanjada la conversación, y se encaminó a su cuarto, que era la puerta contigua al de Lisa, pero no llegó a abrirla, porque Sabrina ya estaba otra vez en el pasillo.

–Señorito Evan, muchas gracias, de verdad. Me las hubiera visto y deseado para abrir esta puerta por mí misma, y Rosa ya debe estar esperándome para ayudarla a hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de su hermano.

Evan la miró, extrañado.

– ¿Mañana es día once? –ella asintió –Pues entonces el favor que te he hecho, me acaba de ser devuelto. Si olvidara felicitar a Elías por su cumpleaños, dejaría de hablarme. Y no sé qué es peor, que hable demasiado o que no me dijera la palabra en absoluto.

–Lo segundo, seguro.

La criada se despidió con un inclinación de cabeza. Evan la vio desaparecer tras la esquina, y entró en su habitación con una sonrisa, aunque pronto se le borró de la cara, al ver al fantasma de Gloria revoloteando entre sus cosas.

"_El arisco está feliz" _–dijo ella –_ "Yo que pensaba que vendrías cansado y con un humor peor que el habitual"_

Evan no contestó, fue hasta su cómoda donde tenía una jarra con agua, y se sirvió un vaso.

"_Es por esa chica. Sientes que de alguna manera te comprende"._

–No sé de qué estás hablando, Gloria, pero te agradecería que me dejaras en paz.

Evan ni siquiera la miraba. Aquel espíritu le crispaba los nervios. Era una verdadera lástima que hubiera quedado ligada al instituto para siempre. Jamás podría librarse de ella ni de sus opiniones infundadas.

"_Y lo haré. Solo he venido a aconsejarte. Deberías buscar otra compañía, alguien que tenga un color más bonito en las profundidades de su alma. El color de esta chica es tremendamente oscuro."_

–Te reitero que no sé de qué estás hablando.

"_Es una lástima" –_prosiguió Gloria, apareciendo de repente justo en frente del cazador de sombras, quien estuvo a punto de tirar el vaso de agua que llevaba en las manos –_ "Tu alma es del color azul celeste del cielo. No deberías desperdiciarte así."_

El chico solo tenía una cosa que decir ante aquello.

–Estás loca.

"_Puede." –_respondió, divertida, con una media sonrisa en su rostro –_ "Pero recuerda que te lo digo por tú bien"._

Y se esfumó.

* * *

Aquellas semanas de tranquilidad habían sentado muy bien a Kaine; o por lo menos, eso era lo que veía Melibea. Se lo notaba más relajado, menos esquivo, dejaba entrever su verdadero ser debajo de ese muro de soledad y distancia que él había levantado entre los dos. Observándolo ordenar el contenido de una pequeña caja plateada, sentado en su en su cama con dosel, casi parecía el mismo que hacia tantos años. Casi.

Melibea carraspeó antes de entrar. El brujo alzó la cabeza y sonrió a su amiga, exhibiendo sus colmillos más largos y puntiagudos de lo habitual, parecidos a los de un vampiro.

– ¿Ha vuelto el maniático del orden y la limpieza? –Melibea se sentó con delicadeza sobre la cama, frente a Kaine – ¿Qué ordenas?

Para entonces, el brujo ya había cerrado la caja, y cubría la tapa con ambas manos, como si quisiera ocultar algo de la vista de Melibea. Pero ya era tarde para eso. La bruja posó su mirada gris sobre la caja, y la reconoció.

–Eso es… -empezó a decir, un tanto desconcertada.

–No, no es.

Melibea apartó las manos de Kaine para ver la tapa. Este profirió un largo suspiró de resignación, pero no opuso resistencia. La bruja reconoció las iniciales inscritas allí: S.D.A. También recordó lo que Kaine solía guardar en esa caja cuando estaban juntos y se separaron un tiempo. Estuvieron meses sin verse y todo lo que habían de contarse no cabía en un mensaje de fuego, así que solían escribirse a menudo.

– ¿Aun conservas las cartas? –preguntó Melibea, no sin cierto miedo de que la respuesta fuera negativa y Kaine guardase otra cosa ahí, pero ya era hora de asegurarse de que ella no era la única que aún tenía una casa en Venecia, llena de recuerdos.

–Sí –reconoció el brujo –estaba leyendo algunas, para intentar comprender qué hicimos mal.

Melibea no contestó. No se esperaba una respuesta como aquella. Lo que hicieron mal fue quererse durante demasiado tiempo, un tiempo que únicamente pasaba factura a sus mentes, pero no a sus cuerpos. Poco a poco la llama del sentimiento se fue reduciendo, y aunque nunca se llegara a consumir, habían llegado a una situación en la que sus vidas se habían convertido en una monotonía insoportable, imposible de cambiar cuando se es inmortal y eres incapaz de progresar, de experimentar algo más que ser joven.

–Un día te fuiste –continuó Kaine –y me dejaste solo. La noche antes me dijiste que necesitábamos un cambio en nuestras vidas, pero no pensé que te refirieras a irte y empezar de cero…sin mí.

Y ella tampoco sabía a qué se refería exactamente hasta que sintió el impulso de marcharse. A eso se remitía su vida cuando ya no sabía qué hacer a continuación, a seguir el camino que sentía que debía de emprender. Y hasta ahora le había ido bien. Su conciencia le dictó en aquel momento que debía alejarse de Kaine, igual que hacía poco más de un mes había sentido que tenía que regresar junto a él, aunque ya no fuesen lo qua antaño llegaron a ser. Melibea estaba convencida de que, por aquel entonces, Kaine sentía lo mismo que ella; pero ahora, cuando observaba sus ojos, negros como dos pozos sin fondo, que la miraban, anhelantes, enmarcados en un rostro joven cubierto de pecas, veía claramente lo mucho que lo había hecho sufrir, y el peso de su propia estupidez cayó sobre ella como una roca.

–Pensaba…pensaba que tú querías eso –dijo la bruja con voz temblorosa.

–Yo te quería a ti. Era feliz porque sabía que no envejecerías, que no tenía que temer por si un día morías sin más, porque te amaba como nunca había amado a nadie…y tú…tú simplemente tenías miedo de todo eso, de vivir estancada eternamente. No querías a nadie que no te sobreviviera, pero tampoco a alguien que sí pudiera hacerlo.

–No sabía lo que quería.

–Lo sé. Cuando vivimos el tiempo que dura una vida humana, nos cansamos de ella y queremos empezar otra nueva. Es lo que tiene la inmortalidad…pero simplemente yo no me había cansado, y tenía previsto no hacerlo nunca, porque como ahora, estaba en un punto en el que no me quedaba mucho por hacer. Al fin y al cabo, soy más viejo que tú, Mel.

Kaine se levantó, pesaroso, dejó la caja plateada sobre la cómoda y se volvió de nuevo hacia Melibea, que se había quedado sentada en la cama, con la vista clavada en el suelo, pensando en todo lo que tenía que haber pensado en su tiempo, y no lo hizo porque era demasiado egoísta para mirar más allá de lo que ella sentía.

–Ni siquiera debería haberte hablado de esto –continuó Kaine –no sirve de nada remover el pasado ni planear el futuro. Para los que vivimos eternamente, solo el presente nos merece la pena. Si todo sale bien, llegará un día en el que no recordemos ni habernos conocido.

Melibea estaba al borde las lágrimas. Parpadeó para contenerlas.

– ¿Eso es lo que desearías? ¿No haberme conocido?

–No. Desearía haber vivido contigo otra vida, una vida humana, mortal, lejos de este mundo de locos que no hace otra cosa que maltratarnos ¿Dónde está la felicidad para nosotros si no podemos preservar nada? Este mundo está hecho para nacer, crecer y morir. De lo contrario, la vida se convierte en un juego cruel que consiste en tener que ver como todo lo que quieres termina extinguiéndose, incluso lo que crees que puede ser para siempre.

Melibea se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Kaine, parado en medio de la habitación, teniendo el valor de mirarla a los ojos y decirle todo aquello, lo que sin duda se había estado guardando para sí desde el momento en que ella apareció hace un mes, en aquel callejón desierto del barrio de Umbra.

–Y tú pensabas que yo podía ser para siempre. Y te fallé.

Kaine sacudió la cabeza.

–No me fallaste. Seguiste tu camino. No soy quien para juzgar eso.

La bruja le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Kaine puso una mano en su cintura.

–Pero yo te quería –le instó ella, en un susurro –durante todos estos años, me he preguntado si hice bien en marchar. Me convencía a mí misma de que sí, pero nunca he estado segura.

–Te marchaste y no regresaste. Y desde entonces, mi vida perdió el poco sentido que le quedaba, y ya no quiero vivir, Mel, estoy demasiado cansado para ello.

–Pero yo quiero que vivas.

Y sin darse cuenta, se encontraron besándose suavemente, luego con más pasión, ambos perdieron el control de la situación cuando cayeron en la cama. Melibea se dejó llevar por la ternura de sus besos, la suavidad de sus dedos rozando su cuello, sus hombros, sus piernas…toda ella deseaba a Kaine, lo deseaba tanto como el primer día. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, de cuanto su piel anhelaba el ardiente contacto con la de él. Deslizó las manos por los botones de su camisa, tal como él había desatado los lazos de su vestido, haciendo que lo único que la cubriese fuera el corsé y la escasa ropa interior. Desabrochó los botones con habilidad, acarició la piel tersa y suave del pecho de él…pero recobró el sentido cuando vio aquella marca negra justo encima del corazón.

Kaine se quedó mirando lo que ella observaba: era una marca negra, una extraña cabeza con dos espirales que parecían cuernos. Era bonita, a su manera, a la par que extraña y tenebrosa. El brujo resopló, apartó a Melibea con delicadeza y se dio la vuelta para abrocharse la camisa.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó ella – ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el pecho?

Kaine dejó de abotonar su camisa, hundió los hombros antes de hablar, pero no la miró.

–Eso es lo que pasó cuando te fuiste. Y esto que estábamos haciendo ahora, no debería haber pasado.

Melibea sacudió la cabeza. No entendía absolutamente nada. Se sentía incluso más pérdida que cuando Kaine se negaba a contarla nada sobre lo que le ocurría.

–Dime qué es esa marca –exigió –merezco saberlo.

El brujo se levantó bruscamente, se giró y la miró, la ira reflejada en sus ojos oscuros y en sus labios fruncidos en una fina línea.

–Es la marca que Azazel pone a los que considera de su propiedad –su tono de voz le heló la sangre –cuando te fuiste, me dejaste tan destrozado que bajé la guardia. No pude defenderme de ella, y si dejo que tu presencia vuelva a afectarme, me encontrará de nuevo.

–Pero… ¿Qué acción ejerce esa marca sobre ti?

–Ninguna, porque la controlo con mi magia. Tardé en darme cuenta de que si no ponía remedio, mi madre era capaz de controlarme e influir en mis decisiones a través de la marca.

Melibea estaba horrorizada. No podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que le había pasado a Kaine en los últimos años era culpa suya. Él encontró en ella un apoyo, una forma de ser fuerte y no dejar que su madre diera con él. No entendía como Kaine era capaz de no odiarla en aquellos momentos. _Porque me quiere _–pensó –_No me odia porque me quiere. Y yo he sido de lo más rastrera y miserable con él. _

En ese momento, se oyó el timbre de la puerta principal.

–Parece que tengo que ir a atender una visita –dijo el brujo –si vas a presentarte, será mejor que no lo hagas en ropa interior.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta. Melibea desvió la mirada hacia su vestido, arrugado en el suelo. Había sido un lastre en la vida de Kaine, y ahora, al contrario de lo que pensaba al principio de llegar allí, sentía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Se vistió apresuradamente y bajó las escaleras que la llevarían directamente a la puerta principal, donde Kaine mantenía la puerta abierta.

Melibea reconoció a la figura menuda que esperaba en el porche.

Tenía el pelo largo, negro y rizado; sus ojos oscuros como el cielo nocturno, estaban enmarcadas en un rostro redondo y bello, como el de Kaine. Su tez pálida y marfileña destacaba en la oscuridad de la noche, al igual que sus labios rojos como la sangre de la que alimentaba. Melibea recordó las iniciales grabadas en la caja plateada donde Kaine guardaba sus cartas: S.D. Selena Di Angelo.

No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vio. Su conversión en vampira la mantenía pétrea en aquellos veinte años. Selena Di Angelo era la hermana de Kaine Di Angelo.

* * *

Eran muchos las constelaciones que existían y otras tantas las que posiblemente nunca vería.

Elías se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabeza, estudiando aquellos grupos de estrellas que nunca se podrían apreciar en los cielos de Madrid. _Antlia _era una de ellas. Le gustaba aquella constelación aunque solo la hubiera visto dibujada en uno de los muchos libros de Astronomía que había en la biblioteca. Para los griegos, _Antlia _era su mecanismo para sacar el agua; para Elías, la constelación tenía más bien forma de escalera _–Una escalera al cielo _–le gustaba pensar.

Él solía interpretar la forma de las constelaciones de manera muy distinta a los autores, ya que la mayoría de ellos no eran capaces de ver más allá de un carro en la Osa Mayor.

Cerró el libro pasados unos minutos, cuando ya sentía la necesidad de cambiar de actividad para no aburrirse. Serían aproximadamente las una de la madrugada, pero si ya de por sí era una persona la mar de activa, el hecho de haberse echado una pequeña y parlanchina siesta lo ayudaba a tener los ojos bien abiertos.

Dejó el libro en la mesilla, y se quedó mirando uno de los objetos que allí reposaban: el anillo que habían encontrado la noche que se llevaron al señor Hoster.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado realizar un hechizo de localización, sin éxito alguno. Pero como ya era más o menos consciente de lo que su enemiga se proponía, decidió intentarlo de nuevo. Tomó su estela para trazar la runa de localización en la palma de su mano; cogió el anillo, cerró la mano en un puño y también los ojos, y…

…en su mente apareció la imagen de un edificio antiguo, con una placa en bronce que rezaba "_Ríos". _En la puerta, una figura encapuchada parecía estar escuchando a una mujer; la misma mujer con la que se cruzaron Gideon y él en el mentidero.

La imagen se disolvió poco a poco, y cuando Elías abrió los ojos, comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando: Azazel, o quien fuera esa mujer –pues que se tratase de la diablesa solo era una mera suposición –había dejado que la encontraran, seguramente porque si Elías acudía allí, le tendería una trampa o algo por el estilo.

El enemigo lo había dispuesto todo para que un cazador de sombras picase el anzuelo…

...y eso era justamente lo que Elías pensaba hacer.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **decir que toda la información sobre Azazel la estoy sacando del maravilloso libro de Laura Gallego García, Dos Velas para el Diablo (muy recomendable).

Y ahora si teneis alguna pregunta, duda, sugerencia, halago, o petición de que me dedique a otra cosa que no sea escribir, simplemente dejad un reiew :)


	6. V Andras

Uf, por fin! Iba a subir esta mañana, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, Fanfiction no me ha dejado iniciar sesión, hasta ahora.

Gracias a **DUENDE91 **por su review del capítulo pasado. Preciosa :D

* * *

_De alguna manera, no creo que sean las estrellas las que han cambiado. __**Magnus Bane. **_

_**Capítulo V: Andras**_

El edificio llamado _Ríos_ se encontraba en una de las calles que conectaban directamente con la calle central de barrio de _Umbra._ No había antorchas que la alumbrase, nadie se había molestado en ponerlas, pero Elías tuvo la precaución de marcarse con una runa de visión en la oscuridad antes de salir.

La puerta del edificio, por supuesto, estaba abierta, tal como la habría dejado un vecino que esperase pronto a alguien. El cazador de sombras entró con sigilo. Aun no había descartado la posibilidad de que en el interior, alguien lo aguardase sentando en un gran sillón orejero, mientras acariciaba un gato persa y bebía exquisito vino riojano; pero allí solo encontró una estancia vacía, con el suelo de madera y las paredes forradas con un papel bastante anticuado.

No era algo fácil de percibir para una persona corriente, pero el nefilim notó el tenue hedor a demonio.

No supo hacia donde tenía que ir hasta que oyó una voz que parecía provenir de un piso superior.

–Vete. Ya ha llegado. Si te ve, todo se habrá echado a perder.

Elías vislumbró entonces una puerta abierta que conducía a unas escaleras. Se lo estaban poniendo todo en bandeja de plata. Esperaba que quien lo pillara por "sorpresa" no lo hiciera hundiendo directamente un arma en su espalda.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido gracias a la runa de insonora que llevaba en las botas. Arriba se encontró en un descanso, donde había una puerta doble de madera oscura con una inscripción en enrevesada letra dorada: _"Alea iacta est"_

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par. _Ya está _–pensó Elías –_ahora es cuando tengo que vacilar unos segundos antes de entrar. _

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. En ese momento, oyó un rugido a su espalda, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse la vuelta, algo cayó con todo su peso sobre él. El impacto con el suelo le provocó a Elías un dolor agudo en el pecho. Cuando recuperó el resuello, estaba completamente seguro de que se había roto varias costillas. Además, sentía un aliento cálido sobre él, pero creía que si mantenía los ojos cerrados, le dolería menos.

–Lobo, déjalo ya.

Era una mujer la que había hablado. Elías, olvidándose de sus costillas, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver y sentir, como el peso de plomo que tenía encima lo liberaba. Se trataba de un perro de pelaje negro, enorme, gigante, que lo observaba con las fauces abiertas y los ojos tan rojos como el mismísimo infierno. A su lado estaba la mujer que había hablado; era alta, esbelta y muy hermosa, pero sus ojos oscuros, sin pupila, carecían de humanidad alguna. Elías la reconoció enseguida; era la mujer del mentidero, solo que ahora, en vez de vestir un abrigo negro y un sombrero que ocultase su largo cabello, negro como el ébano, llevaba un complicado vestido azul oscuro.

–Tal vez prefieras una posición más digna, cazador de sombras.

Elías pensó en incorporarse, pero no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo: una fuerza invisible lo empujó hasta que su espalda topó con la pared. Luego, vio como la mujer alzaba una mano, y por el suelo, finas culebras de piel negra reptaron hasta él, y se enroscaron alrededor de sus muñecas y sus tobillos, inmovilizándolo.

Aunque lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, el cazador de sombras no pudo evitar sentir el regusto amargo del miedo en su boca.

–Bonito perro –dijo Elías, teniendo que esforzarse un poco para hablar, dado el dolor de sus cosquillas. Eso, no lo había previsto – ¿Cómo se llama?

La mujer se acercó a él con paso susurrante, le echó una mirada amenazante desde toda su altura.

–No es un perro –su voz era increíblemente dulce, nada comparado con lo que había oído sido en el mentidero –es un lobo del infierno. Suelo cabalgar en él. Su nombre es Lobo.

–Qué original ¿Por qué no le pusiste "Quebrantahuesos"? Me ha roto lo menos cinco costillas.

–Debería haberte matado, Elías Merryweather Delorme.

– ¿Cómo es que tienes el placer de conocer mi nombre completo y yo no tengo el gusto de saber el vuestro?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa, pequeña, pero terrorífica. Entonces, un sable apareció en su mano, y Elías cayó en la cuenta de que en la escuela de Idris, su profesor de demonología le había hablado de ella.

–Andras –dijo el Cazador de Sombras –la Marquesa del Infierno.

El demonio hizo girar el sable en su mano experta.

–Oh, y seguro que sabes más de mí.

–Comandabas treinta legiones. Enseñabas a tus legionarios como matar bien, y con eso te referías a ensañarte con la víctima, ensañarte con ella de tal manera que terminara muriendo de puro dolor.

Elías se estremeció ante lo que él mismo había dicho. Recordaba todas las clases de demonología. Era de la opinión de que, para ser un buen Cazador de Sombras, tenía que saberse al dedillo cómo eran los monstruos a los que se enfrentaba.

Intentó disuadirse del agarre de las serpientes, pero estaban fuertemente enroscadas, y al moverse, notó como la piel de las serpientes empezaba a arder, quemando la suya propia.

–Yo de ti me estaría quietecito –dijo Andras –Vamos a hablar de los temas que nos urgen ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme?

Elías tenía muchas, pero estaba seguro de que Andras no contestaría a ninguna. Aun así, no perdía nada por probar.

– ¿Por qué secuestrasteis al señor Hoster?

–Para distraernos –respondió el demonio secamente. Elías se estaba empezando a impacientar. Sabía a lo que había ido, pero no se le pasó por la cabeza que la marquesa del Infierno lo ataría con serpientes y se mostrase ofrecida a responder a sus preguntas.

– ¿Distraernos de qué?

–De un asunto que ahora no nos atañe. Siguiente pregunta.

– ¿Puedes decirle a tu perro que deje de mirarme como si fuese comida? ¿Nunca le has dado un hueso de jamón para repelar o qué?

–No es un perro. Lobo, siéntate.

La bestia hizo caso, pero no apartó la mirada de Elías. _Solo falta que empiece a babear como si se le hiciera la boca agua_ –pensó Elías.

– ¿Trabajas para Azazel?

–Estamos juntas en esto, sí.

– ¿Vosotras robabais los cadáveres? ¿Por qué?

–Nosotras directamente, no. Ese trabajo lo dejábamos para nuestros enviados. Sería una pérdida de tiempo contarte el motivo, ya que no verás un nuevo amanecer.

Andras sonaba muy convencida, pero Elías no se dejó amedrentar.

– ¿De veras? Exactamente hoy, se cumplen veinte años de mi llegada al mundo. Mi abuela solía decir que nací con un pan debajo del brazo.

–Ningún hijo del Ángel es digno de celebrar ningún cumpleaños. Menos mal que tus días terminarán pronto.

– ¿Y se puede saber a qué esperas? Tienes tu famoso sable en la mano ¿Qué más necesitas para acabar conmigo?

El demonio comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la estancia, que era una habitación cuadrada, iluminado por el resplandor de unas cuantas antorchas, colocadas aquí y allá en las paredes. En el centro, había una gran mesa. Parecía el lugar donde se reuniría un rey con sus consejeros, pero al más puro estilo demoniaco; en vez de objetos comunes de decoración, todo parecía estar hecho con algo muerto. En la mesa, por ejemplo, había un candelabro hecho de huesos; del techo, colgaba una lámpara de araña, pero más que para alumbrar, servía para colgar dientes de todas las formas y tamaños, extrañas extremidades disecadas, así como alas de murciélago y escamas de sirena.

–Necesito que Azazel regrese y valore la situación. Tardará un par de horas, tal vez tres, mientras tanto, podemos continuar charlando tranquilamente.

–Es una pena que no hayas preparado té y pastas para la ocasión…tengo otra pregunta ¿fuiste tú quién me envió aquella invitación a la fiesta de los Ifrits?

–Por supuesto. Mi intención era que, tanto el brujo como tú, os dieseis por enterados a la vez. Con tu muerte, atraeremos al máximo número de Cazadores de Sombras posible. El interés en el brujo es cosa de Azazel.

– ¿Tenéis un plan para con los de mi especie?

Andras dejó de andar de un lado para otro. Clavó su terrorífica mirada en la del cazador de sombras. Este no la apartó. Los labios de la diablesa, rojos como la sangre, estaban fruncidos en una línea. Elías no se explicaba cómo podía ofrecer aquel rostro tan enfadado y amenazante, y sin embargo, su voz sonara igual que un silbido alegre de primavera.

–Los de tu especie…sois falsos nefilim. Los verdaderos os destruirán a todos.

_Los verdaderos._

Elías recordó entonces lo que encontraron Evan y Gideon en aquel texto apócrifo: los nefilim, una raza de titanes nacida del cruce de un ángel y un demonio. Azazel fue la precursora. Pero aquello era sumamente imposible.

–Con los verdaderos… ¿te refieres a un cruce entre ángeles y demonios?

Andras rió.

–Por todos los demonios…aquellos nefilim se extinguieron con el Gran Diluvio. Gracias a la política de vuestro Ángel y a la de nuestro señor Lucifer, los demonios jamás volveríamos a procrear con ellos. No hablo de esos nefilim. Te he dicho, que no te diría los verdaderos motivos, sería demasiado largo de explicar. Pero tú y los de vuestra condenada especie, podeis daros por muertos.

Un estruendo se oyó en el piso de arriba. Andras levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y frunció el ceño.

–Tengo que subir a poner orden. Se están descontrolando.

– ¿Quiénes se están descontrolando?

Andras no contestó a su pregunta.

–No estás solo, cazador de sombras, Lobo y sus lobeznos te vigilarán en mi ausencia.

La diablesa chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Lobo se acercó sigilosamente hacia él, seguido de otros tres lobos del infierno, de un tamaño más pequeño que el del padre, pero igualmente seguían siendo enormes. Lo tenían rodeado. Las serpientes le oprimían tanto que había dejado de sentir las muñecas y los tobillos. Habría dado lo que fuera por no sentir tampoco el dolor punzante en sus costillas.

Lobo rugió, y Elías supo que era el momento de dar la señal.

* * *

–Siento las horas, hermano –se disculpó Selena –pero conoces las limitaciones de un vampiro. Me acabo de levantar.

Kaine observó a su medio hermana. Se había sentado en el sillón de su salón, manteniendo la pose erguida y poco natural de un vampiro. Llevaba años sin verla, pero como era normal, Selena no había cambiado ni la forma de peinarse su pelo largo, tan negro y rizado como el de él. El brujo pensó que tenerla allí, en su casa, era el broche de oro que le faltaba a aquel espantoso día que estaba teniendo el placer de vivir.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te trae por aquí? –exigió, más que preguntó Kaine.

–Oh, estoy en proceso de crear una asociación –la vampira sonaba tan alegre como Kaine la recordaba –necesito hablar con el jefe del clan de vampiros aquí.

– ¿No me hablaste ya de un club de Londres? Pandemonium. Sí, se llamaba así.

Selena suspiró, gesto que quedó completamente fuera de lugar en su pecho inerte, pero suspirar era un de las costumbres humanas que los vampiros rara vez perdían.

–El Club Pandemonium…no se dedicaba exactamente a lo que yo pensaba. Juegan con los humanos, se dedican a exhibirlos y luego los vacían por completo. Por no hablar de los vampiros que tienen siervos humanos…

–Tú misma tuviste siervos –le espetó Kaine –antes no te molestaba tanto.

–Y yo misma les quité la vida cuando me di cuenta de que su existencia era miserable.

–Igual que la de muchos que no son siervos.

Selena frunció el ceño. Posó entonces su oscura y brillante mirada en Melibea, que estaba sentada al lado de Kaine. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que se sentaron, y Kaine sabía que se sentía tan incómoda o más que él.

– ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? –Inquirió la vampira – ¿He llegado en mal momento?

–Para nada –respondió Melibea –estamos bien.

–Perfectamente –corroboró Kaine, intentando sonreír su hermana, como lo estaba haciendo Melibea. Al menos, aún tenían compenetración para mentir. Era todo un consuelo.

–Sigue contándonos, Selena –la animó la bruja – ¿de qué trata esa asociación tuya?

–Vampiros vegetarianos. Quiero reunir a todos aquellos Hijos de la Noche que estén en contra de alimentarse a base de los humanos.

Kaine alzó una ceja. Sabía que su hermana era algo estrafalaria, dada a la fiesta, la farándula y las excentricidades, pero no se podía ni imaginar que fuera hasta aquel punto. Ella era una vampira con presencia; sus rasgos oscuros y la expresión de risueña de su cara de niña la hacían, de alguna manera inexplicable, intimidante. Aunque el brujo suponía que igual que a Selena le bastaba con una mirada para inculcar temor, podía desbaratarlo todo en cuanto abriera la boca.

–Pues creo que no encontrará a nadie acorde con tus exigencias –apuntó Kaine.

–No hablo de vampiros viejos –se defendió Selena –hablo de neófitos, los que aún no se sienten cómodos alimentándose de sangre humana.

– ¿Esperas encontrar aquí muchos neófitos? –preguntó Melibea, quien estaba tan sorprendida como Kaine ante la idea de Selena.

–No lo sé. Para ello he de hablar con Ricardo, el jefe del Clan.

–Pues que tengas suerte –dijo el brujo, poniéndose en pie –yo estoy muy cansado. Quiero dormir.

–Oh, tómate un café. Más de una década sin vernos y no me concedes ni diez minutos.

–Tal vez mañana. He tenido suficiente por hoy.

Y sin más, Kaine abandonó el salón, en dirección a su dormitorio.

– ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este? –cuestionó la vampira, mirando fijamente a Melibea. Esta negó con la cabeza – ¿Y a ti? Te recordaba más habladora.

– Son las dos de la mañana.

–No, en serio ¿qué le pasa a mi hermano? Lo veo igual que hace tantísimos años, cuando creía que la culpa de que yo me hubiera convertido en vampira era suya.

–Te aseguro que eso lo tiene superado…o incluso olvidado.

– ¿Entonces?

Melibea no contestó. No se sentía con el valor suficiente como para admitir en voz alta que la culpa de los mayores males de Kaine la tenía ella y nadie más que ella. Ahora, al igual que el brujo, solo quería irse a descansar, y a pensar tal vez, en qué haría a partir de ahora, cuando sabía que lo único que quería Kaine era acabar con todo de una vez por todas…y eso era algo que Melibea, simplemente, no podía permitir.

Miró a Selena. Se había quedado allí, callada, estática, aun aguardaba una respuesta.

–Vas a tener que ayudarme con él, Selena –fue lo único que añadió antes de levantarse del sofá y desaparecer por la misma puerta que Kaine, dejando a la vampira sola en el salón, dispuesta a comenzar su día.

* * *

Evan entregó al fantasma el dinero que le había prometido a cambio de que estuviera atento a cuando Elías requiriera su ayuda. Era el espíritu de un anciano, el pobre solo le pidió a cambio una moneda de las nuevas pesetas que se usaban ahora en España. El fantasma se desvaneció, y Evan dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de Ríos, donde Gideon lo esperaba, espada en mano.

–Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo Gideon –y esperemos que Elías haya sabido cuidar de sí mismo.

Evan asintió, y juntos entraron en el edificio, subieron las escaleras que se escondían tras una puerta, para encontrarse en una habitación cuadrada, donde cuatro lobos de gran tamaño rodeaban algo…o mejor dicho, a alguien. Evan distinguió la cabellera castaña de su hermano.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Elías nunca se quedaría quieto en una situación como aquella; tenía que pasarle algo. Evan notó como Gideon se tensaba a su lado. También él se había dado cuenta de la situación. Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y arremetieron contra los lobos, que no tardaron tampoco en percatarse de la presencia de los cazadores de sombras.

Evan atravesó con su cuchillo serafín al primero que saltó sobre él; el segundo lobo que venía detrás, también arremetió contra él, pero el joven tuvo la habilidad de esquivarlo y lanzar un tajo a sus patas traseras mientras lo hacía. La bestia aulló de dolor, pero al contrario que el otro, este no cayó tan fácilmente, siguió insistiendo, lanzando dentelladas a Evan, que este esquivaba como podía. El lobo parecía más grande que los que combatían con Gideon. Evan alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo acaba de asestar el último golpe a uno y el joven cazador de sombras corría hacia donde se suponía que estaba Elías.

El lobo grande saltó, y Evan aprovechó el momento para pasar por debajo y clavar su cuchillo serafín en su estómago. La bestia aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo y ya no se movió más.

Evan corrió junto a sus compañeros. El chico suspiró con alivio cuando vio que su hermano estaba sentado, perfectamente despierto, permitiendo que Gideon cortase lo que le ataba las muñecas. Cuando los restos cayeron al suelo y Elías se vio pro fin liberado, Evan se percató de que no eran cuerdas, como en un principio había creído, sino serpientes que supuraban icor negro.

–Te sangran las muñecas –dijo Evan.

–Grandiosa observación, hermano. Esas condenadas serpientes me han quemado. Creo que voy a necesitar algo más que un _irazte._

Aun así, Evan le subió la manga del equipo de cazador de sombras a su hermano, sacó su estela y trazó una runa curativa en la piel del nefilim.

– ¿Quién te ha atado? –Preguntó Gideon – ¿Estaba Azazel aquí?

– ¿Azazel? No. Se trata de una amiguita suya, Andras. Ese perro tan gracioso al que Evan ha matado, era su caballo. Creo que va a necesitar una nueva montura. Dudo que la Clave esté dispuesta a financiarla.

Evan abrió los ojos de par en par. No daba crédito a la que oía.

– ¿La Marquesa del Infierno? –Dijo – ¿Y dónde está ahora?

–Poniendo orden, según ella. Os lo contaré todo cuando salgamos de aquí.

Evan ayudó a su hermano a levantarse, este hizo una mueca de dolor y se abrazó el torso con un brazo. Evan ya sabía que aquello no era, ni de lejos, una buena idea. Pero Elías, a sabiendas de que era una trampa, se había empeñado en ir, y cuando fue a despertar a Gideon y a él, ya tenía el plan perfectamente trazado: su hermano entraría al edificio Ríos a encontrarse con quien le estuviera esperando. Gideon y él esperarían fuera a que el fantasma del anciano–que había sido el primero que Evan vislumbró aquella noche– les avisaría cuando Elías dijera su nombre.

Esperaba que todo aquello hubiera merecido la pena.

De repente, algo se materializó delante de ellos.

–Estoy de vuelta, cazador de…

El rostro de Andras se petrificó en un gesto de horror. Contempló los cuerpos caídos de sus lobos del infierno y después desvió la mirada hacia los cazadores de sombras.

–Habéis matado a mi Lobo –dijo ella, furiosa – ¡No venías solo! ¡Maldito bastardo!

–Dada tu posición de Marquesa del Infierno, pensaba que eras más inteligente –comentó Elías –veo que me equivocaba.

La diablesa alzó un brazo en dirección a la doble puerta, y esta se cerró de inmediato. Evan captó el mensaje a la perfección: no iban a salir de allí tan fácilmente.

* * *

Cuando se desvelaba, Lisa solía ir a la sala de música a tocar el piano, pero esa vez, se limitó a salir de su habitación con sigilo y bajar a la biblioteca en busca de algo que leer.

La noche era su momento de debilidad, cuando se quedaba completamente sola, a oscuras, y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, removiendo todo aquello que tenía y lo que no. Así que desde que hizo pedazos su antiguo libro de partituras, decidió que no volvería a tocar de noche, pues no quería que el libro que le había regalado Elías corriera la misma suerte.

Pasó la mano por varios tomos de la biblioteca, pero no tenía ni idea de qué le apetecía leer, y tampoco estaba segura de sí podría concentrarse en ello. Con todo y con eso, sacó un libro al azar que resultó ser La Metamorfosis de Ovidio. Se encogió de hombros, aquello era mitología en verso, no sabía si pasaría de la primera palabra, pero decidió comprobarlo. Se acomodó en el diván que había bajo la vidriera del Ángel Raziel y comezó a leer:

_Invocación_

_Me lleve el ánimo a decir las mutadas formas_

_A nuevos cuerpos: dioses, estas empresas mías –pues vosotros los mutasteis –_

_Aspirad, y, desde el primer origen del cosmos_

_Hasta mis tiempos, perpetuo desarrollad mi poema._

La introducción era fácil, simplemente Ovideo informaba de que su poema hablaría desde el origen del universo hasta sus días en la Tierra, y todo ello de la mano de los dioses. Lisa preveía que aquel libro no era de su estilo, así que lo cerró y se levantó del diván para coger otro, justo en el momento en que alguien abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

La señora Merryweahter asomó la cabeza por ella; pareció desilusionada por encontrar a Lisa allí.

–Creía que eran mis hijos los que estaban aquí –dijo Dulcie – ¿sabes dónde se encuentran?

La directora del instituto, al igual que Lisa, parecía haber salido de la cama hacia relativamente poco tiempo. Su cabello rubio y rizado estaba suelto y despeinado, llevaba un camisón blanco y se tapaba algo más con un fular azul claro a juego con sus ojos.

–En sus camas, durmiendo, supongo –respondió Lisa.

–Eso creía yo también, pero andaba errada –Dulcie alzó una mano cuando Lisa estaba a punto de decir algo –sé lo que piensas, que mis hijos ya son mayores y saben cuidarse solos, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Lisa esbozó una sonrisa. Quien solo conociese a la directora del instituto de vista, jamás hubiera visto en su imagen la verdadera personalidad de Dulcie. Ella podía ser muy dura y severa cuando quería, pero en realidad, era una mujer tan dulce como su propio nombre indicaba. Para Lisa había sido como la madre que perdió cuando era pequeña, la había ayudado mucho desde que llegó al instituto, y eso era algo que la joven cazadora de sombras nunca olvidaría.

–Si están juntos, no les pasará nada –la tranquilizó ella –además, seguro que Gideon también está con ellos.

Dulcie asintió, pesarosa, atravesó la biblioteca y se sentó en el diván. Lisa dejó el libro de La Metamorfosis en el estante más cercano y la acompañó.

–Me alegra mucho tener a Gideon con nosotros –confesó Dulcie –su compañía le ha sentado muy bien a Elías. Lástima que ninguno de los dos esté en edad de hacerse _parabatai._

–El tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿verdad?

–Y tanto que es cierto. Parece que fue ayer cuando conocí a Arthur en esta misma ciudad. Ninguna de nuestras familias era originaria de España, pero tanto mis padres como los suyos hicieron su vida aquí. Así que cuando los antiguos directores abandonaron el instituto, el Cónsul ofreció el puesto de director a Arthur y nos casamos. Poco después nació Elías, y de eso hace hoy veinte años. Cuando la vida te sonríe todo se sucede demasiado deprisa.

–La suya es una familia afortunada.

–Hablas como si considerases que no pertenecer a ella.

Lisa se sonrojó de pura vergüenza. Dulcie había sonado herida.

–Mira, Lisa –continuó la directora –conocí a tu madre, Rocío, igual que conocí a la madre de Gideon, Bárbara. La tuya murió en combate y Bárbara se quitó la vida.

Lisa agachó la cabeza. Hasta ahora desconocía las circunstancias de la muerte de la madre de Gideon. Detestaba la idea de que otras personas decidieran quitarse la vida, desperdiciando aquello que sus padres y muchos otros desearían no haber perdido nunca.

–Ellas eran de lo mejor de nuestra generación. Para mí es un honor cuidar de ti, y por el Ángel, la familia Lightwood sí que fue desgraciada, por eso me esfuerzo, todos nos esforzamos, en que Gideon se sienta mejor que en casa.

–Y yo se lo agradezco mucho. Estoy segura de que Gideon también.

Dulcie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se adivina la preocupación que la había llevado a levantarse de la cama para comprobar si sus hijos se encontraban.

–Yo lo que agradecería enormemente es que nuestros tres muchachos no estén metidos en un lío. Mi corazón no está hecho para soportar a un hijo tan temerario como Elías, y…últimamente siento que toda nuestra buena suerte, pende de un hilo.

En ese momento, se oyó el chasquido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, procedente del piso de abajo.

–Mira, ya están aquí –dijo Lisa.

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca y bajaron las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo. Pero a quien encontraron allí no fue a otro que Ian, ataviado en su abrigo negro y desgastado.

–Buenas noches, señora, señorita –dijo el joven cochero, quitándose el sombrero y dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio platino –lamento si las he importunado, vengo de arreglar un asunto con un viejo cliente de…

–Oh, no hace falta que des explicaciones –le cortó la señora Merryweather, con voz amable –ve a descansar.

–Gracias, señora.

El joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Lisa lo observó desaparecer bajo el resplandor de la luz mágica. Se sorprendió pensando en que cuando viera a Sabrina a la mañana siguiente, la convencería de que hablase más con ese chico. Se había percatado, de que el cochero y la sirvienta no mantenían mucha relación. Y así Sabrina le pondría contar sobre él… _¿Pero para qué quieres tú saber nada de él? _–se cuestionó mentalmente.

–Tendría que haberle preguntado a Ian si los ha visto –dijo Dulcie de repente, sobresaltando a Sabrina –no me gustaría tener que salir a buscarlos.

* * *

– ¡LO VAIS A PAGAR MUY CARO!

La voz de Andras había dejado de ser dulce y melodiosa; ahora más que un silbido, era como el rugir de un león. Sus ojos reflejaban la cólera que sentía hacia los Cazadores de Sombras, la neblina negra que comenzó a ascender alrededor de ella también era un claro indicador de que los nefilim habían provocado la furia en la diablesa. Gideon esperaba que la superioridad numérica les sirviera de algo contra la Marquesa del Infierno, pero tenía sus dudas.

–Pequeño Gideon, dulce Evan, espero que hayáis traído eso que os dije –dijo Elías mientras sacaba un cuchillo serafín de su cinturón de armas.

–Claro –respondió Evan –pero primero tenemos que matarla.

–Y no será nada fácil –añadió Gideon.

–Solo es una loca más, confiemos en nosotros mismos.

Elías hablaba con voz entusiasmada. Gideon no necesitaba mirarle a la cara para saber que sonreía de forma alarmante. Había dejado de apoyarse en Evan, parecía que ya no le dolía nada.

Andras emitió un grito estremecedor y se abalanzó sobre los Cazadores de Sombras, de forma rauda y veloz. Fue un destello negro, cuando Gideon quiso darse cuenta, ya la tenían encima, con el vestido desgarrado por la espalda, dejando al descubierto unas alas negras, y con las brazos extendidos y las manos bien abiertas, de cuyas palmas manaban culebras que caían sobre los tres jóvenes.

Gideon alzó su espada con la intención de ensartar a las serpientes. Intuía que si llegaban a tocarle, su piel sufriría quemaduras como las muñecas de Elías. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Elías se libraba de una serpiente que se le había enroscado en el brazo y corría en dirección a la gran mesa que había en el centro. Gideon comprendió lo que su amigo pretendía hacer, si se quedaban a la altura del suelo, serían incapaces de alcanzar a Andras. Solo faltaban que la diablesa se colocara a sobre la mesa…pero en aquel momento, había dejado de lanzar serpientes y solo tenía ojos para Evan.

– ¡TÚ MATASTE A LOBO! ¡ACABERÉ CONTIGO PRIMERO!

Andras se abalanzó hacia el más joven de los tres nefilim, pero este también había entendido el plan de su hermano, e intentó correr hacia la mesa…

…y estuvo a escasos segundo de conseguirlo, pero Andras consiguió retenerlo por el brazo, y para desgracia de la diablesa, no era el derecho, así que Evan lanzó su cuchillo serafín hacia atrás y acertó al demonio en un ala. Para entonces, la Marquesa del Infierno ya estaba a una altura suficiente para que ellos pudieran alcanzarla. Gideon le clavó la espada por detrás, el demonio aulló y soltó a Evan. Este aprovechó para sacar la caja de madera de tamaño mediano que había traído del instituto y ponerla en el suelo.

– ¡NO! –chilló Andras al verla.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Elías saltó desde la mesa y hundió su cuchillo serafín allí donde el demonio debía tener el corazón. Andras se retorció en su agonía, y cuando empezó a desaparecer, Evan abrió la pyxis, y la esencia de la Marquesa del Infierno fue introduciéndose en ella poco a poco, hasta que ya no quedó nada de ella, y la caja se cerró.

– ¡Aleluya! –exclamó Elías, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

– ¿Podemos irnos ya? –Preguntó Evan, quien también se había quedado en el suelo, con la pyxis – ¿O quieres matar algo más?

–Si tuviéramos otra cajita sepulta demonios, me gustaría esperar a Azazel.

–Pero no la tenemos –apuntó Gideon, que no mentiría si dijera que estaba deseando llegar a la tranquilidad del instituto –así que venga, como dijiste el otro día, arreando, que es participio.

Elías rio.

–Gerundio, pequeño Giddy, es gerundio.

El aludido hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a su pequeño error. Elías y Evan se levantaron, y este último se quedó mirando la caja que sostenía en las manos. Sonrió.

–Felicidades, hermano –dijo tendiéndole la caja a Elías. Este lo miró con los ojos brillando de emoción –que cumplas muchos más.

–Oh, Evan, te has superado –respondió tomando la pyxis –es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. La pondré en mi habitación, Andras será mi nueva compañera de cuarto, ya veréis qué bien lo pasamos juntos…aunque habría de llevar cuidado porque he oído hablar de cierta enfermedad llamada viruela demoníaca que…

Gideon interrumpió a su amigo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–Vámonos ya…a este paso convertiremos a Azazel en tu otra compañera –le sonrió –felicidades, Eli.

* * *

El viaje a Londres no fue menos agotador de lo que Azazel esperaba. Había acudido a la llamada del Magister, como siempre hacia cada vez que el mundano la requería. Pero había ido única y exclusivamente para decirle que tenía un plan en marcha, y que, por el momento, no esperase su colaboración en su causa.

Llegó al edificio Ríos, lugar donde estaba desarrollando todo, aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana. Le bastó con poner un pie dentro para saber que algo iba mal.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa. Notó como se le desencajaba la mandíbula cuando vio lo que allí esperaba: todos los lobos de Andras, decenas de culebras troceadas por el suelo, la diablesa, desaparecida.

– ¡ANDRAS! ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ?! ¡SAL DE DONDE TE ESCONDAS!

Pero Azazel sabía de sobra que su aliada en aquel asunto, no iba a aparecer. Aquello apestaba a Nefilim, a Cazador de Sombras, a los Hijos del Ángel. Tres formas diferentes de llamar a la única causa de que los demonios como ella, no pudieran permanecer el tiempo suficiente en la Tierra, como para dominarla por completo.

Tenía que acabar con ellos, extinguirlos…pero para ello aun necesitaba demasiadas cosas, y con la desaparición de Andras, todo se volvió más negro que nunca.

Atravesó la habitación en busca de la escalera que la llevaría al segundo piso. Allí encontraría a los que tenían que haber ayudado a Andras, y los que tarde o temprano, acabarían con todos los Cazadores de Sombras. No sabía muy bien qué quería decirles, pero el demonio sentía la necesidad de dejar caer su ira sobre alguien.

_Esto no va a quedar así _–se dijo –_os destruiré a todos. _

_A todos._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ** me gusta enlazar mis historias con las de Cassandra Clare, por eso elegí a Azazel como villana principal (SPOILER PRINCESA MECÁNICA (bueno, no tanto xD): Azazel es la Señora Negro). Por cierto, a lo mejor se ha notado la ausencia de Sabrina en este capítulo, pero no la he dado de lado, eh xD

Y ahora, amigos mios, es cuando me arrastro para pedir reviews. Aunque no lo creais, son necesarios, los review son la única compensación que puede tener un escritor aquí. No seais roñosos, va :D


	7. VI Zafiro celestial

¡Hola!

Siento la demora. Gracias a **DUENDE91 **por su review del capítulo pasado.

* * *

"_Estamos atados a esta vida por una cadena de oro, y no nos atrevemos a cortarla por miedo a lo que haya después de la caída." __**Magnus Bane.**_

_**Capítulo VI: Zafiro celestial**_

La espada de entrenamiento golpeo el suelo con estrépito.

Gideon desvió su verde mirada hacia sus manos vacías. Delante de él, Lisa sonreía con suficiencia, mientras sostenía la espada en alto, y respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

– ¿Y bien? –Dijo la joven Cazadora de Sombras, bajando la espada – ¿Qué tal está vez?

–Has estado fantástica, Lisa. Te felicito.

La joven no dejaba de sonreír. Gideon se alegraba de verla tan contenta. En las últimas semanas, habían retomado el entrenamiento que dejaron un poco de lado a raíz de lo sucedido con el señor Hoster, y para sorpresa del chico, Lisa había mejorado mucho, muchísimo. Parecía una persona distinta a la que conoció haría dos meses, allí plantada, vestida con el negro de los Cazadores de Sombras, el pelo rojo cogido en una coleta, y sus ojos grises como los cielos de Londres, bailando en un rostro fino y bello, henchido de alegría. Gideon sabía de los deseos de Lisa de convertirse en una buena cazadora de demonios. Suponía pues, que el hecho de haber mejorado tanto, era la razón por la que la joven parecía tan dichosa.

–Felicítate a ti también, estás haciendo un gran trabajo. No debe ser fácil entrenar a alguien tan manca como yo.

– ¿Tan manca como tú? –preguntó Gideon, desconcertado –Ah, ya sé lo quieres decir. Oh vamos, sí que es cierto que hay personas con una habilidad innata para la lucha, véase Elías, pero la falta de talento se suple con esfuerzo y dedicación, que es justo lo que tú haces. Permíteme que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

Lisa se agachó para coger la espada de Gideon y se la tendió al joven.

–Te lo permito.

Gideon tomó la espada roma que Lisa la entregaba. Antes de llegar al instituto de Madrid, nunca se había planteado el entrenar a otros Cazadores de Sombras. Ahora, viendo lo bien que podía sentirse él mismo viendo los progresos de Lisa, decidió que entrenar a otros no sería una mala idea para el futuro.

–Hemos terminado por hoy.

–Bien, estoy deseando darme un baño…pero antes me gustaría hablarte de una cosa.

–Soy todo oídos.

–La próxima vez que Elías, Evan y tú salgáis en alguna de vuestras escapadas nocturnas, iré con vosotros.

Gideon asintió.

–Me parece perfecto.

–Supondría que a ti te parecería genial, pero estoy seguro de que a Evan y a Elías no les hará ninguna gracia, sobre todo a este último. Así que lo que quiero, es que por una vez, no te pongas de parte de Elías, y me apoyes en esto.

–Oye, no siempre me pongo de parte de Elías –se defendió Gideon –o si, no sé.

Lisa rio.

–Oh, sí que lo haces, pero no te culpo por ello, seguramente Elías tendrá razón cuando se niegue a que os acompañe a partir de ahora. Yo solo sería un estorbo, pero necesito hacerlo.

– ¿Un estorbo? Discrepo.

–Bueno, bueno. Confío en ti y en tu don de la palabra.

– ¿Yo tengo el don de la palabra?

–Por mi bien, espero que sí.

* * *

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando Evan se adentró en el barrio de Umbra. Aquella tarde había salido a la ciudad para comprar papel y carboncillo en la única papelería que, actualmente, había en Madrid.

Tenía ganas de llegar al instituto, no era precisamente que le gustase salir mucho deambular por el centro de la ciudad, atestada de gente que caminaba con prisa de un lado a otro, carruajes, algunos de ellos conducidos por cocheros que no sabían muy bien a dónde iban y se detenían a menudo a preguntar, personas que intentaban venderle cosas…no, a Evan le gustaba la tranquilidad. Eso o poder pasar desapercibido mediante un _glamour, _pero mucho se temía que entonces, ningún dependiente vendería nada a alguien a quien no podía ver.

Caminaba a la altura de uno de los primeros callejones que daban salida a la calle central, cuando tropezó con Ian y Sabrina, que salían de él.

– ¡Señorito Evan! –exclamó la sirvienta, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Ian miró nerviosamente hacia atrás, hacia el callejón que acababan de abandonar, entonces Evan se percató de que lo conocía; aquel callejón conducía al edificio _Ríos... _y nada más que allí.

– ¿De dónde venís? –preguntó Evan, quien se encontraba verdaderamente desconcertado.

–Buscamos una floristería –se apresuró a decir Sabrina –Ian quería comprar unas flores para regalarlas a una mujer…

–Y como mi criterio es nulo, pedí a Sabrina que me acompañara –terminó el cochero, quien había enrojecido hasta la punta de las orejas –nos habían dicho que había una floristería por aquí, pero no sabemos dónde.

–En la calle de las hadas –aclaró Evan –allí no hay una, sino tres floristerías.

–Ah, deberíamos haberlo supuesto –dijo Ian –iremos allí entonces.

–Irás –objetó Sabrina –ya he estado bastante tiempo fuera. No puedo rehuir por más tiempo mi trabajo en el instituto, la señora Merryweather se enfadará. Lo siento, Ian.

–No te preocupes. Algún hada me aconsejará. Nos vemos luego.

Así Ian se desvió por otro callejón, en dirección a la calle de las hadas, dejando a Evan y a Sabrina en la calle central.

Sabrina se había quitado la cofia y llevaba el abrigo rojo, raído, que traía puesto cuando llegó al instituto aquella mañana de diciembre. Como en un dibujo, si querías dar prioridad a algo, tenías que colorear el fondo de un tono más oscuro, así que el color rojo hacía que los ojos de Sabrina se vieran como dos relucientes esmeraldas.

–Vayamos al instituto –decidió Evan –se están haciendo de noche.

La joven asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Los dos campanarios del instituto se alzaban entre la espesura del barrio de Umbra, viéndose como el punto central desde el cual se había formado todo.

–A mi madre no le hubiera importado que te ausentases un poco más ¿sabes?

–No importa. He de cuidar de este trabajo, es lo único que tengo.

–Comprendo.

–Usted siempre comprende.

Evan sabía que era verdad, que se comprendían mutuamente. Durante las últimas semanas, habían hablado mucho en los ratos que pasaban juntos, un tiempo corto en el que Evan le mostraba a Sabrina algunos de sus dibujos por el simple motivo de que ella se lo podía, y él, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, era incapaz de negarse. Una vez incluso, le había dado a Sabrina la total confianza de que no lo tratase más de usted, pero ella alegó que no era lo propio entre dos personas tan diferentes. Aquella respuesta fue como la palmada que despertó a Evan del sueño; claro que no podía darle a Sabrina demasiadas confianzas, él era un Cazador de Sombras, y ella una mundana, lo que ante los ojos de todos, era una distancia abismal, casi insalvable.

–Me habéis dejado tan perplejo antes con lo de las flores, que casi se me olvida –dijo Evan, cambiando de tema –puede que los que se llevaron al señor Hoster merodeen por ese edificio que habreis visto al meteros por el callejón equivocado –explicó sin irse mucho por las ramas. Sabrina tampoco necesitaba saber los detalles. –Es peligroso.

–Vaya, no tenía ni idea –respondió Sabrina –Se lo diré a Ian.

–Sí, será mejor que se ande con ojo.

No volvieron a hablar durante el resto del trayecto hasta el instituto, pero por alguna razón, el silencio entre ellos no se hizo incómodo, y eso algo que no provocaba en Evan más que una profunda inquietud.

* * *

La presencia de Selena estaba siendo para Kaine, cuanto menos, molesta. La vampira parecía querer adaptarse al ritmo de vida de los brujos. Se mantenía despierta durante el día, obligando a Kaine a tener todas las ventanas cerradas, las persianas bajadas y las cortinas corridas, dormía durante la noche, o al menos de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las veces, cuando caía el sol, Selena salía sin dar explicaciones –Kaine tampoco las quería, prefería saber lo justo sobre aquello que su hermana se llevaba entre manos –y siempre volvía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si todo lo que hacía fuese maravilloso, como si se lo pasara estupendamente allá donde fuera, como si la vida le sonriera a cada elegante paso que daba. Sí, Selena era muy molesta, tanto que Kaine no sabía dónde esconderse ni en su propia casa.

Esa noche, el brujo había bajado al sótano de su casa, donde guardaba aquellas cosas que estaba seguro que no utilizaría a menudo, como por ejemplo, grandes volúmenes de hechizos, regalos hechos hacía mucho tiempo, objetos de los cuales, simplemente por alguna razón u otra, no quería deshacerse.

No sabía qué estaba buscando allí, hacía tanto tiempo que no bajaba, que cuando iluminó la estancia con una llama azulada naciente de su mano, parecía que el polvo se lo había tragado todo. Se acercó a un estante lleno de libros, pasó la mano por el lomo de uno de ellos, dejando el título al descubierto: _"Cómo ocultar tu marca de brujo" Por Ragnor Fell. _

Kaine esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Recordaba a Ragnor, el brujo de piel verde, farfullando maldiciones dedicadas a su amigo, Magnus Bane. Se había cruzado con ellos un día, un Perú, el siglo pasado, creía. Aquella había sido una buena época, la época en la que decidió por fin mandar a construir aquella casa en el barrio de Umbra, conoció a Melibea, fue feliz por mucho tiempo…pero lo bueno siempre tenía un final.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar, no debía pensar. Dio media vuelta para volver arriba, pero encontró a Selena, a los pies de la escalera, observándolo con aquella mirada suya, oscura y penetrante. Su piel del color del mármol, sus labios rojos como la sangre, destacaba en la penumbra del sótano. Mirarla también le dolía, no tanto como antaño, pero seguía doliéndole. Kaine dejó que la llama azul saltase de su mano y flotara al lado de él, como una bola de luz.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó la vampira, arrastrando la sílabas, un resquicio de su acento italiano –este lugar está…sucio.

–Es cierto ¿Por qué no limpias?

Selena rio. Su risa era suave.

–Podrías hacerlo tú, con magia.

–No me apetece.

Kaine no oyó los pasos de la vampira al acercarse a él ¿Cómo hacerlo? Su especie no dejaba huellas. En cambio, sintió el contacto de la mano de ella con la suya, igual de fría que el entorno, y pudo ver su rostro preocupado con claridad.

–Melibea quiere ayudarte –empezó la vampira –pero no sabe cómo. Lo cierto es que ninguna de las dos sabemos qué hacer contigo.

El brujo se zafó de la mano de Selena. Aquello era lo último que le faltaba, que su hermana viniese a sermonearlo, sin ni siquiera tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

–Podríais marcharos –respondió él con más dureza de la que le hubiera gustado emplear –las dos. No podéis ayudarme.

– ¿Y quién dice que no? Desde luego no podremos ayudarte si no te dejas ¿Te divierte tenernos aquí devanándonos la sesera para intentar comprender lo que pasa por tu cabeza?

– Claro. Por supuesto. Todo es por diversión. Me encanta comportarme de esta manera tan estúpida.

–Eres un idiota.

–Vaya, gracias.

Kaine veía la ira bullir en los ojos de Selena, y le alegraba ser el causante de ellos. Detestaba aquella situación, de verdad que odiaba todos y cada uno de los días en los que intentaba explicarles a su hermana y a Melibea que su presencia no le hacía ningún bien, al contrario, tenerlas allí lo convertía en alguien débil, vulnerable, y una persona con la marca de Azazel grabada en su piel, no podía ser ninguna de esas dos cosas.

–Sea lo que sea lo que te atormenta –insistió Selena –estoy segura de que tiene solución.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Puedes matar a Azazel? ¿Puedes hacer que Melibea me quiera lo suficiente para no dejarme?

Selena negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces no puedes ayudarme –decretó Kaine.

– ¿Por qué temes tanto a Azazel?

Kaine no respondió enseguida. Aquella era una pregunta difícil a la que ni él mismo había dado respuesta con anterioridad, pero sabía de sobra que no existía una única respuesta.

–Porque creo que solo pretende hacer dos cosas conmigo –se aventuró a decir –utilizarme para sus planes perversos, como ya intentó hacerlo cuando me encontró la primera vez y me puso la marca –hizo una pausa –o matarme.

– ¿Y no es eso lo que quieres? ¿Desaparecer?

–Selena…una cosa es morir, y otra muy distinta, dejar que te maten.

– ¿Y por qué no trazamos un plan y acabamos con ella?

–Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo habría hecho.

–Creo que eres tú quien lo hace difícil.

El brujo cerró la mano en un puño. La vampira estaba empezando a exasperarlo de verdad. Más que ganas de ayudarlo, lo único que percibía en ella era afán por echarle en cara su manera de hacer las cosas.

–No lo entendéis. Ni Mel ni tú. No comprendéis que vuestra presencia aquí no hace otra cosa sino distraerme. Sois tan importantes para mi…lo único que me queda en la vida, y ni siquiera sé si es así. El caso es que, sobre todo con Mel…cuando la tengo cerca, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, y con eso no hago otra cosa que dejar mi magia caer y abrir la puerta de mi mente a Azazel…y no quiero ser su marioneta, al igual que tampoco deseo que sea ella la que acabe conmigo.

Selena se quedó callada un momento. Kaine esperaba haberse explicado lo suficientemente bien como para que la vampira dejase de atosigarlo aunque solo fuese por un tiempo. Sabía de sobra que nada de lo que dijese podría hacer que se marchase para siempre, pero tampoco era eso lo que deseaba, al fin y al cabo, Selena no era la que más lo distraía.

– ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Estar solo para toda la eternidad?

–Tal como están sucediendo las cosas, no creo que haya una eternidad para mí. Azazel nunca me había mandado tantos mensajitos como ahora. Algún día, más temprano que tarde, hallará la forma de arrastrarme con ella, y sé que no podré oponerme. Ella es un demonio mayor, yo solo soy su hijo, un brujo al que conoce demasiado bien, y no hay nada peor que tu enemigo te conozca a la perfección, más cuando lo único que yo sé de ella, es que está loca.

–Con esto quieres decirme que no hay nada que hacer, que tu destino ya está escrito… ¿Dónde ha quedado tu fe?

– ¿Fe? ¿En qué se supone que debo tener fe?

–En Melibea. En mí. En ti. En que el mundo sea justo, por una vez.

La vampira hablaba con convicción, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera del todo incuestionable. _Siempre fue demasiado joven _–se dijo Kaine –_nunca dejará de serlo. No aprenderá._

–Si el mundo fuera justo, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí.

* * *

–Pequeño Giddy –comenzó Elías –como la parte lógica de mi vida que eres ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

El cazador de sombras se encontraba plantando ante el escritorio de su habitación, donde hacía unas semanas, había depositado la pyxis donde permanecía encerrado el demonio Andras. El joven se acariciaba la barbilla en una pose pensativa y miraba la caja con aire crítico.

–Dejar de llamarme Giddy –dijo Gideon desde el borde de la cama –eso es lo que debes hacer.

–Oh señor, baja y carga –murmuró Elías al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para mirar a su amigo – ¿Crees que debo abrir la pyxis?

Gideon abrió los ojos de par en par.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo, en el nombre del Ángel, se te ha ocurrido semejante idea?!

Elías se encogió de hombros, fue hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Gideon. Este seguía mirándolo como si de repente le hubiesen salido dos orejas de burro, y Elías sabía de sobra que lo que acababa de decir era un completo disparate, pero después de pasar largos días dándole vueltas aquel enrevesado asunto, se lamentaba de que no se le ocurriese nada mejor que abrir la pyxis, solo para ver si por algún designo divino de última hora, Andras se dignaba a decir algo más relevante que toda la charla que le dio mientras lo tenía atado de pies y manos en _Ríos._

–Regresamos al edificio _Ríos _al día siguiente –dijo Elías –y no había nada. Todo había desaparecido. Era como si la noche anterior nada hubiera pasado allí.

Gideon asintió, pesaroso.

–Lo sé. Estábamos juntos ¿recuerdas?

–Este repentino silencio por parte de Azazel…me da mala espina. Podría estar buscando a otro demonio para aliarse con él.

–O podría haber abandonado cualquiera que fuese su plan, una vez Andras reducida por nosotros.

–Me gustaría creer eso, pero algo me dice que no nos libraremos de Azazel tan fácilmente.

No había nada que le gustase más a Elías que aquella posibilidad, la posibilidad de haber terminado ya con todo aquello, pero un Cazador de Sombras nunca podía estar seguro de que un demonio no volvería a atacar en mucho tiempo, a menos que se le hubiese dado muerte a dicho demonio. Y por el momento, que él supiera, Azazel no estaba muerta ni tampoco incapacitada, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que permanecer en alerta constante, por si había algún indicio, por pequeño que fuera, de que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Elías dirigió la mirada hacia Gideon. Este se había quedado muy callado, con la vista clavada en el suelo, pasándose la estela de una mano a la otra en un gesto de nerviosismo.

– ¿En qué piensas, Gideon?

El joven levantó la cabeza y miró a Elías, un tanto desconcertado.

–En mi padre –dijo después de unos momentos de vacilación. Su voz tenía un extraño matiz que Elías no le había escuchado antes –me he dado cuenta…de que él no es como los demás Cazadores de Sombras.

Elías frunció el ceño, parecía que a Gideon le costaba hablar.

– ¿En qué sentido? –le instó.

–No se comporta como debiera hacerlo un Cazador de Sombras. Siempre he creído que su forma de hacer las cosas era la correcta. Nos enseñó a mis hermanos y a mí a rehusar de los demonios durante el día y confraternizar con ellos por la noche –hizo una pausa, realmente le estaba costando demasiado hablar –No fue hasta que no llegué aquí y os vi a vosotros, que me di cuenta de que la forma de mi padre no procede.

Elías no se extrañaba en absoluto de lo que Gideon le estaba contando. Cuando el otro Cazador de Sombras llegó al instituto y el señor Hoster desapareció, Elías sabía de sobra lo raro que le resultaba al recién llegado que todo el Enclave se desviviera por encontrar a un mundano. No habías sabido a qué atribuirlo, hasta ahora.

–Siento que te hayas llevado tal desengaño con tu padre –lo consoló Elías –pero si has sabido darte cuenta, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

–Sí, si tengo por qué temer. Gabriel está solo con él, y lo adora. No sé cómo le explicaré esto cuando regrese.

–No te atormentes más de lo necesario ahora, Giddy.

Elías se puso en pie, le tendió la mano a su amigo, sonriéndole.

–No es largo el camino que lleva a casa de un amigo –le dijo.

Gideon le tomó la mano y Elías tiró de él, haciendo que se pusiera en pie también.

–Disculpa mi ignorancia –comenzó Gideon –pero no le veo sentido a esa frase ahora.

–Ya, yo tampoco, pero suena bastante bien ¿no crees?

Gideon se echó a reír.

–Por supuesto –dijo –anda, es tarde, creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, Eli.

–Recuerda Gideon, no te atormentes, no merece la pena. No conozco a Gabriel pero si es hermano tuyo…seguro que también sabrá darse cuenta, o si no, siempre podrás abrirle los ojos.

El joven nefilim asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Elías se dirigió al escritorio, tomo la pyxis de tamaña mediano donde estaba Andras en sus manos.

–Raziel, hombre, podrías haber creado una runa que nos permitiese hablar con los demonios que encerramos –suspiró y volvió a dejar la caja sobre la mesa –mírame, echando de menos a esta desgraciada de Andras…

A diferencia de Gideon, Elías no tenía ningunas ganas de dormir todavía. Se dirigió a la ventana, corrió la cortina de ganchillo blanco, abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza a través de ella. Hacía frío, como era lo normal a finales del mes de enero, pero el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Era una noche perfecta para ver las estrellas.

* * *

Los directores del instituto aún se quedaron el salón, tomando una copa de vino, después de que Lisa les diera las buenas noches. Salió al pasillo y se aventuró a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Al pasar por al lado de la escalera de caracol que conducía a la terraza, le sobrevino una ráfaga de viento helado procedente de arriba.

Suponiendo que alguien se habría dejado la puerta de la terraza abierta, subió por las escaleras dispuesta a cerrarla, pero cuando llegó allí, se encontró con que había alguien con las manos apoyadas en la balaustrada. A simple vista, y con la oscuridad que imperaba, no sabría decir si se trataba de Elías o de Evan. Los hermanos Merryweather eran tan parecidos físicamente, que de espaldas sería imposible diferenciarlos, a no ser que los conociera tan bien como Lisa. Prestando un poco más de atención a la persona que allí había, la chica se dio cuenta de que aquella forma desgarbada de pararse era completamente de Elías. Además, el chico tenía la cabeza alzada, como si estuviera observando el cielo estrellado, así que no había ninguna duda, era Elías.

Lisa se planteó el marcharse por donde había venido, sin cerrar la puerta, pues no quería molestarlo. Pero lo cierto era que no quería seguir engañándose a sí misma; se moría por verlo, por hablar con él, aquel día apenas habían cruzado cuatro palabras durante las comidas. El Cazador de Sombras no estaba tan amigable y ocioso como de costumbre desde que regresó aquella noche con multitud de heridas causadas por Andras. Iba a poner un pie en el suelo de piedra de la terraza, cuando Elías se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada toda la noche? –Preguntó el joven, divertido –ven aquí, dicen que andar es bueno para la circulación… ¿o era el agua fría?

Lisa no contestó. Cruzó la terraza recogiéndose la falda para tener menos con que tropezar, rogándole al Ángel que no hubiese nada en el suelo que pudiera hacerla resbalar, porque lo cierto era que no se veía absolutamente nada.

– ¿Por qué no sacas tu luz mágica? –dijo Lisa cuando por fin puso las manos en la balaustrada.

–Porque si no estaría haciendo lo que los mundanos empiezan a llamar "contaminación lumínica" –respondió él –y para admirar las estrellas, no debe haber más luz que la suya propia.

–Claro, tiene su lógica.

–Y dentro de unos años, algún mundano inventará algo que haga que todas las calles estén iluminadas por la noche, entonces solo encontraremos constelaciones en los lugares despoblados.

–Tendrá que ser un mundano muy listo.

–Prácticamente todo lo que tenemos lo han creado ellos.

Lisa se percató de que Elías no la había estado mirando a la cara mientras hablaba, sino que mantenía el rostro alzado, mirando al cielo. La joven lo imitó, esperando ver aquello que maravillaba tanto al otro Cazador de Sombras, pero allí arriba solo había estrellas, y además parecían todas iguales.

–No sé, Elías, yo no veo más que puntos.

El chico rio e hizo algo que Lisa no esperaba; le tomó la mano y guio su brazo hacia donde él quería.

– ¿Ves esa estrella que señalas? –Le preguntó –si te fijas es un poco más grande que las demás.

–Sí, es cierto.

–Ahora mira esta –la hizo señalar otra estrella cercana a la grande, y después otra y otra más –y ahora obsérvalas todas en su conjunto ¿Qué ves?

–Una sartén –respondió ella con sinceridad. Elías contestó con otra carcajada.

–Más o menos. Los griegos dicen que es un carro. Acabas de ver la Osa Mayor.

–Vaya ¿Hay más?

–Tantas como quieras.

Elías volvió a guiar su mano hacia otro conjunto de estrellas. Lisa agradecía enormemente el contacto. Allí afuera hacía mucho frío, y ella no llevaba más que el vestido de gasa azul que le había regalado la señora Dulcie. Notaba su cálido aliento mientras le hablaba, aunque en ese momento no se estuviera enterando de mucho, pues se sentía embriagada por su olor a lavanda y a noche helada. No sabía en qué momento había llegado a sentirse así con Elías. Desde que llegó al instituto lo había admirado todo de él: su energía, su fuerza, su talento…y en las últimas semanas, mientras Elías no hacia otra cosa que indagar sobre aquel asunto demoniaco y ponerse en peligro junto a Gideon y Evan, Lisa había estado demasiado preocupada por él.

–Y ese es Perseo –dijo Elías, soltándole la mano –estoy seguro de que no ves al guerreo que los griegos dicen que es, de hecho, es imposible verlo. Perseo es de esas constelaciones a las que hay que echarle imaginación.

–Solo veo…estrellas.

–No sé cómo los griegos pudieron ver la figura de sus dioses y sus héroes en un montón de puntos brillantes en el cielo… ¿no te parece sublime?

–Sí que es increíble, la verdad.

El resplandor de la luz mágica de Elías iluminó de repente el espacio entre ellos. Ahora Lisa podía verle la cara; sonreía, como era habitual en él, haciendo que nacieran hoyuelos en sus mejillas, un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro le caía sobre sus ojos del color de la miel, que iluminados por la piedra-runa parecían oro molido.

–Tan increíble como tú cuando tocas el piano.

Lisa se sintió enrojecer de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Me has oído tocar…? Bueno, qué pregunta más tonta, supongo que se oye todo.

–Te he visto tocar –aclaró Elías –me asomo de vez en cuando, pero nunca te das cuenta. Te regalé aquel libro de partituras no porque el tuyo estuviera destrozado, sino para que no dejaras de tocar y así yo podría seguir escuchándote.

Lisa no pudo soportarlo más, y se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad, a lo que él respondió con otro beso igual de tierno, y cuando la rodeó con los brazos, dejando caer la luz mágica al suelo, y ella puso las manos en torno a su cuello, el siguiente beso fue prolongado, fuerte y apasionada. Lisa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió segura y feliz en su propia piel, saboreando cada bocanada del aire que compartía con Elías, sintiendo sus brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura, negándose a dejarla escapar… ¿era aquello lo que había deseado desde que lo conoció? La joven estaba segura de que sí…

…pero entonces, algo se rompió en su mente, algo que la obligó a separarse de Elías precipitadamente, dejando al joven completamente desconcertado.

¿Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Lisa ¿Había besado ella a alguien antes? No lo sabía, no conseguía acordarse, por mucho que lo intentase no lo conseguía.

–Lisa – la voz de Elías tenía un matiz nervioso – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar sonreír, y bajar la mirada, avergonzada.

–No es nada…solo que, es difícil hacer este tipo de cosas cuando…cuando no recuerdas mucho de tu vida anterior.

–Lo siento…yo no…

–No es culpa tuya –lo interrumpió ella –soy yo la que tiene un problema, pero no pasa nada, de verdad. Si no te importa, quisiera irme a dormir, estoy cansada.

Elías asintió, pesaroso, y se agachó para recoger la piedra-runa del suelo. Al contacto con el Cazador de Sombras, la piedra mágica se iluminó, y Lisa pudo ver el rostro contrariado del chico.

–Yo también estoy cansado –dijo –vámonos. Mañana será otro día.

Lisa entró la primera de nuevo al instituto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol, la misma pregunta de antes seguía pululando por su cabeza, acompañada de la rabia por haber estropeado un momento tan deseado y tan bonito como el que acababa de vivir con Elías, por la culpa de haberlo herido, y por la terrible sensación de que aquello no hubiera pasado si…si a ella no le hubiese sucedido nada hacía dos años.

Y era extraño no querer que algo que no sabía ni de lo que se trataba, hubiese sucedido nunca.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **este capítulo ha sido bastante tranquilo, el siguiente también los será, así que creo que estamos hablando de la calma que precede a la tempestad (inserte risa malvada aquí: _)

Y ahora me pongo sería. Yo no soy borde por naturaleza, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de serlo (un poquito solo): es frustrante a la par que indignante recibir una notificación de follow/favorito sin review. Si tenéis tiempo para leer 4957 palabras, digo que también tendreis un poco para poner un review ¿De verdad es mucho pedir? Podeis poner lo que querais, tanto si es gusta la historia como si no, pero ya que lo leeis, dar vuestra opinión no hace daño a nadie.


	8. VII Locura

¡Hola!

Por circunstancias adversas de la vida, no pude subir este capítulo cuando tenía previsto. Pero ya está todo bien, así que, aquí lo teneis.

Gracias a **DUENDE91 Y ANNIE LIGHTWOOD** por sus reviews.

* * *

"_Siempre pensé que no se podía estar del todo perdido si se conocía el propio corazón. Pero me temo que puedo perderme si no conozco el tuyo." __**James Carstairs.**_

_**Capítulo VII: Locura**_

– ¿Tú y Lisa? No me lo puedo creer.

Gideon había dejado de marcar el cuchillo serafín que tenía delante, miraba a Elías, al otro lado de la mesa que había en la sala de armas, con una media sonrisa que, al otro Cazador de Sombras, no le parecía otra cosa que irritante. Elías agachó la cabeza, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber hablado más de la cuenta.

–Se dice "Lisa y tú". Se construye así, no me preguntes porqué. Es igual que no puedes decir "Yo y él", sería "Él y yo". No sé si me estoy explicando bien.

–Cristalino. Pero no es eso de lo que estamos hablando –le instó Gideon – ¿Qué pasó después para que ahora tengas esa cara de vinagre?

Elías levantó la mirada de la espada que estaba limpiando y miró a su compañero, con renovado interés.

– ¿Desde cuando eres un cotilla?

Gideon se encogió de hombros y continuó poniendo nombre de ángel a los cuchillos serafín con su estela.

–Si no querías hablar de ello, no haber empezado.

En realidad Elías no sabía si quería o no hablar de lo sucedido, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre qué podía contar, ya que ni él mismo entendía lo que había pasado. Decidió que no sería tan terrible contarle sus inquinas a Gideon, al fin y al cabo, lo que necesitaba ahora era ver si alguien era capaz de comprender un poco más que él.

–Se apartó de mí bruscamente –dijo al fin –me dijo algo como que no era fácil para ella debido a su amnesia y…que estaba cansada y se quería ir a dormir ¿Tú lo entiendes?

Gideon negó con la cabeza.

–Tal vez recordarse algo en ese momento.

Elías frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea que se estaba empezando a formar en su cabeza.

– ¿Algo como qué? –preguntó, esperando que Gideon no diera voz a sus pensamientos.

El joven levantó el cuchillo serafín para ponerlo a la altura de los ojos, y respondió mientras admiraba su obra.

–Algo o alguien. Quizás tú le recordases a alguien de su pasado.

Elías suspiró, frustrado. Aquello que acababa de decir Gideon era lo mismo que él sacó en conclusión la noche anterior mientras daba vueltas en la cama. No era la posibilidad de que en la vida de Lisa hubiese existido ya una persona especial para ella, si no el hecho de que si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, a Lisa le había afectado su recuerdo, hasta el punto de interrumpir aquel momento tan bonito que estaban viviendo juntos.

–En cualquier caso –prosiguió Gideon al ver que Elías no contestaba –deberías hablar con ella.

– ¿Y si considera que lo que ocurrió anoche entre nosotros fue un error?

–Oh, no, te puedo asegurar que no lo considera tal cosa –Gideon sonreía –mira, paso muchas horas con Lisa, entrenado, algunas veces esa chica es como un libro abierto, tendrías que ver cómo habla de ti.

– ¿De veras?

Gideon puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Puedes ir a hablar con ella con total tranquilidad.

Elías cogió la espada que estaba limpiando y fue a dejarla a su sitito, con el único propósito de darle la espalda a Gideon y evitar así que el joven adivinase lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero fue en vano.

–Elías ¿tienes miedo?

– ¿Yo? –Se dio la vuelta tras meter la espada en su vaina y colgarla en el enganche de la pared. Gideon lo escrutaba con su verde mirada– ¿Miedo de qué?

–Del rechazo.

–No, para nada.

Gideon soltó una carcajada, cogió los cuchillos serafines que ya había marcado y los dejó en su sitio, en un mostrado cerca de donde Elías había colgado la espalda. Fue hasta su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Elías, que nos conocemos.

–Vale, sí –cedió el Cazador de Sombras –no me esperaba que Lisa hiciera eso porque…

–Porque tú eres el que manda a las ninfas a paseo –terminó el otro nefilim –ya me contaste esa historia una vez. Ve, habla con ella, no tienes nada que perder.

La seguridad con la que Gideon hablaba tranquilizó a Elías. Aquel era uno de esos momentos en los que Elías agradecía enormemente la presencia de Gideon en su vida. Nunca antes había tenido a nadie como él, una persona a la pudiese contar todo cuanto le preocupase y siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudar, en otras palabras, un mejor amigo.

–Está bien –dijo al fin –Confiaré en tu palabra. Iba a hablar con ella de todas maneras pero…no tenía ni idea de si este mes o el que viene.

Gideon sacudió la cabeza.

–Eres un caso. No tendrías reparos en lanzarte contra una horda de rapiñadores tú solo pero te da miedo que una chica te rechace.

–No es una chica, es Lisa, pero aun así, preferiría que enterrases esta conversación que hemos mantenido en lo más hondo del baúl de tus recuerdos.

–De acuerdo, pero que sepas que este no es el más vergonzoso de los secretos que conozco sobre ti.

–Bueno, mientras sigan siendo secretos…

* * *

Hacía una tarde espléndida. Era uno de esos días de invierno en los que el cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin ningún tipo de niebla que impidiera ver el sol esconderse tras la ciudad. Era una de esas tardes en las que apetecía hacer algo más que quedarse al resguardo de unas gruesas paredes de piedra y una chimenea. Apetecía salir y dejar el frío cortase los labios y enrojeciera las mejillas…

…pero nada de eso podía hacer Evan, pues su padre lo había interceptado en el momento en el que se disponía salir al jardín, y lo había arrastrado hasta su despacho, donde en la mesa de roble macizo, descansaba una pila de sellos que esperaban ser clasificados y ordenados según la fecha y el país al que pertenecían.

–Me niego –dijo Evan mientras su padre le hacía un gesto con la mano para que tomase asiento enfrente de él…y de la pila de sellos – ¿por qué no los ordenas tú? Es tú colección.

Arthur hizo una especie de puchero que recordó a Evan a quién se parecía Elías.

–Cuando eras pequeño te gustaba ordenarlos –dijo el director del instituto, fingiendo una voz triste –era el único momento que pasábamos juntos. Nunca sabía dónde andabas.

–En mi habitación, huyendo de Elías.

El director del instituto rio.

–Ah, eso lo aclara todo –separó la pila de sellos en dos montones –te ayudaré. Pon al oeste los países americanos, al este los europeos, el norte es para Asia, sur para África, y en el centro puedes ordenar los que pertenezcan a Oceanía. ¡Una rosa de los vientos de sellos! ¿No es genial?

Evan se abstuvo de contestar, no quería herir a su padre diciéndole lo que pensaba, que esa idea era completamente estúpida, más aun sabiendo que luego todos esos sellos irían al álbum donde Arthur guardaba todos los demás, y la rosa de los vientos desaparecería. Pero no quería discutir, así que como el primer sello que cogió pertenecía a Argentina, lo colocó a la derecha en la mesa, donde se suponía que debía estar el oeste.

–Últimamente no tengo tiempo para estas cosas, Evan, no veo el momento que los pelmas de Luis Hightower y no-sé-quién Berlanga me dejen en paz.

–Bueno, es normal que se preocupen, son miembros del Enclave, y se supone que un demonios peligroso nos acecha.

–Sí, pero los mensajes de fuego están para algo. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Un sello peruano! No tengo ninguno de estos.

–Elías también te podría ayudar a hacer esto.

Los ojos color miel de su padre, iguales a los de su hermano, lo escrutaban, divertidos. Parecía que el director del instituto no estuviera disfrutando solamente de la compañía de su hijo pequeño, sino también de su sufrimiento y las pocas ganas que tenía Evan de ordenar sellos.

–Elías clasificaría dos sellos –comenzó Arthur –después empezaría a hablar y a contestarse a sí mismo. Nunca terminaría el trabajo, para esto te necesito a ti.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. El señor Merryweather hizo un gesto que indicaba que pasara mientras colocaba un sello de Australia en el centro de la mesa. Evan ignoraba cuan despistado podía llegar a ser su padre.

–La puerta está cerrada –le dijo –por mucho que gesticules, quien haya fuera no puede verte.

–Ah ¡Claro! ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró en el despacho Sabrina. Llevaba la cofia en las manos y unos mechones de pelo negro escapaban de su recogido. Evan decidió que le sentaba bien ese aspecto un poco desaliñado. Luego se reprendió en silencio por permitirse solo pensar en lo que a Sabrina le sentaba o dejaba de sentarle bien.

– ¿Me ha llamado, señor? –preguntó la criada con suma educación.

–Ah, sí, claro, dejé recado a Rosa para que te mandase venir en cuanto te desocupases.

–Ven, siéntate –el director señaló la silla que estaba junto a la de Evan –tengo un trabajo para ti –Arthur abrió el cajón de su mesa y sacó una caja metálica de tamaño medio. Se la tendió a la criada – ¿Podrías ordenar estás monedas antiguas según su valor?

–Sí, claro.

Sabrina abrió la caja y se dispuso a empezar con su tarea. Mientras, Evan mantenía en su mano un sello ruso, preguntándose dónde tendría que ponerlo, si en Europa o Asia. Lo dejó aparte. Si hubiera estado más lúcido hubiera mirado de qué parte de Rusia procedía exactamente, pero estaba más preocupado por evitar mirar a Sabrina. Sabía que si lo hacía se quedaría momentáneamente embelesado, como le sucedía cada vez que la veía hacer algo que no fuera servir platos. Por el Ángel, a ella no le pegaba estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Era como ver a la reina de España lavando en el río Manzanares. Por eso le gustaba observar a Sabrina hacer algo más adecuado a ella, y estar allí sentada en el despacho del director del instituto, ordenando monedas al igual que él ordenaba sellos, era una de esas cosas.

Evan dio un respingo cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió abrirse, y estaba vez la que apareció fue su madre.

–Arthur, querido, Luis está abajo, quiere hablar contigo ¿le digo que suba?

El señor Merryweather se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿Es qué no me van a dejar hacer nada tranquilo? –Con lentos movimientos, Arthur se levantó de su sillón –Ya bajo yo, si lo invito a subir se quedará más tiempo del que deseo.

–Bueno, tenías que bajar de todas maneras, Rosa ya ha dispuesto café en el salón para los tres.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto, mujer?

Arthur abandonó su despacho con paso lento y resignado. Evan sonrió complacido. Al menos su padre también haría hoy algo contrario a lo que le apetecía.

–Su padre adora las colecciones, por lo que veo –dijo Lisa, quien tenía ya en el espacio de mesa frente a ella, dos montoncitos de monedas de distintos tamaños –sellos, monedas ¿qué más colecciona?

–Calendarios.

Sabrina enarcó una ceja. Dejó de la moneda que tenía en la mano para observar a Evan con aire crítico.

– ¿De verdad?

–Abajo, en la cripta de lo que antes era una capilla, mi padre guarda una caja con calendarios que no tira desde el año en que se casó con mi madre.

–Oh, eso es un bonito gesto.

–Puedes decir lo que piensas. En realidad es una manía estúpida.

Sabrina rio, pero no cambió su postura.

–No estaría bien que dijera esas cosas de mi señor.

–Pero aquí no está su señor, solo estoy yo.

–Pues no estaría bien que dijera esas cosas del padre del señorito.

La joven criada continuó con su trabajo. Evan desvió la mirada a los sellos que aún le quedaban por ordenar. No quería hacerlo. Las palabras de Sabrina le habían sentado como una bofetada en la cara, pero sabía que la chica, a ojos de todos, tenía razón. Ella no podía permitirse hablar mal de su señor, aunque solo fuera para decir que coleccionar calendarios era algo ridículo. No sería correcto, pero Evan llevaba meses empezando a cansarse de lo correcto, y semanas odiando lo que era socialmente idóneo. Todas esas normas que establecía el mundo normal y el de los Cazadores de Sombras no conseguían otra cosa que hacerlo sentir culpable por cómo se sentía respecto a Sabrina. Además estaba el hecho, de que lo más seguro es que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, entonces todo aquello no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo.

– ¿No va a terminar de ordenar esos sellos?

Evan negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que voy a salir a dar un paseo.

–Vaya, yo que confiaba en disfrutar de su compañía un rato más.

– ¿Disfrutas de mi compañía?

Los ojos verdes de Sabrina bailaron divertidos mientras ella asentía. Evan se percató entonces de que en realidad estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, la distancia que los separaba era escasa, pues la mesa no era muy grande, y aquellas sillas en las que estaban sentados se encontraban dispuesta una al lado de la otra, frente a la mesa, pues su padre las utilizaba para recibir visitas.

–Pero no te atreves a tutearme. Créeme, es mucho mejor.

–Le creo, pero no puedo hacer eso.

– ¿Por qué?

–Estaría mal.

– ¿Pero tú quieres hacerlo?

El joven Cazador de Sombras pudo apreciar como el color llegaba a las mejillas de la chica y como se tensó en la silla.

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Qué te lo impide?

–Nada…Oh, dios, esto es una locura.

Evan iba a preguntar qué era exactamente una locura, pero lo comprendió enseguida, en cuanto Sabrina cubrió el escaso espacio que los separaba con su cuerpo y posó los labios sobre los suyos. Quiso devolverle el beso, pero fue breve y fugaz. Sabrina se apartó de él demasiado pronto. Agachó la cabeza, como si estuviese avergonzada y no fuera capaz de mirar a la cara al Cazador de Sombras.

–Lo…lo siento, esto no…no debería…

–Tenías razón –la interrumpió él –es una locura, pero… ¿te gustan las locuras?

–Esta sí.

–A mí también.

Esta vez fue Evan el que se acercó para besarla, y Sabrina no volvió a apartarse.

* * *

_Querido Gideon, _

_Espero que todo te siga yendo muy bien por allí._

_Yo estoy perfectamente, aunque un poco preocupado por padre. Creo que está ligeramente obsesionado con el instituto de Londres. Me habla todos los días, afirma que Charlotte Branwell no está preparada para ejercer de directora del instituto. Me asegura que tarde o temprano será él quien se ponga al frente, y yo lo creo. Ya conoces la historia, las decisiones del padre de Charlotte hicieron mucho daño a nuestra madre. _

_Tuvimos noticias de Tatiana hace poco. Parece que está feliz, con su marido. Padre y yo esperamos que esa felicidad dure por siempre. _

_Aunque padre insiste en que permanezcas en Madrid el tiempo que quieras, a mí me gustaría que regresases pronto. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero te echo de menos. Nuestra casa ya está demasiado vacía. _

_Por favor, sigue cuidándote como lo has hecho hasta ahora, no me gustaría que te ocurriese nada malo ahora que estás lejos. _

_Con cariño, _

_Gabriel._

Gideon tomó un papel del cajón de su escritorio, mojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir una contestación:

_Hermano, _

_Me alegra saber que estás bien y que todo marcha como es debido para Tatiana._

_Yo también te echo de menos, por supuesto, pero estoy muy a gusto aquí. La familia Merryweather me sigue tratando estupendamente. Se me ocurre que, puesto que ya falta poco para que cumplas tu mayoría de edad, podrías viajar tú también a cualquier lugar que te llame la atención, que tenga instituto, claro. _

_En cuanto a eso que dices de padre…_

Hasta ahí. ¿Cómo podía continuar? ¿Le hablaba a Gabriel de todo lo que había averiguado? ¿De las sospechas que tenía sobre Benedic incluso antes de viajar a Madrid?

"_Querido hermano, nuestro padre nos ha enseñado que festejar con demonios está bien, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, resulta que ningún Cazador de Sombras que se precie haría eso jamás. Ah, y el padre de Charlotte no tiene nada que ver con mamá, de hecho, creo que se suicidó porque, como bien dice tu archienemigo Will Herondale, padre tiene viruela demoniaca."_

No, no podía comunicarle eso a Gabriel mediante una carta. Creería que se habría vuelto loco…y es que aquello era de locos.

La noche anterior, después de haber confesado a Elías lo que pensaba acerca de Benedic, no le dijo que también creía que su padre tenía una enfermedad. Antes de viajar a Madrid, Gideon había visto como su padre se quitaba la camisa en el salón, cuando creía que todos estaban dormidos, y se sorprendió al ver las venas en sus muñecas, creciendo como una gruesa enredadera negra a lo largo de todo el antebrazos…Quiso olvidarse de ello, pues quería marchar de Londres lo más tranquilo posible, pero cuando llegó a Madrid, todos estaban demasiado ocupados con el asunto de la desaparición del señor Hoster, y durante una semana, Gideon se dedicó a buscar información en la biblioteca sobre los efectos del veneno de algunos demonios sobre los Cazadores de Sombras, y encontró los síntomas de su padre. Al principio, Gideon pensaba –o se había obligado a creer –que Benedic tuvo algún percance con algún demonio y este le clavó los colmillos o lo rozó con sus tentáculos…pero no, aquel libro sobre los efectos del veneno le remitió a otro que Gideon tardó horas en encontrar. Era uno de esos con aspecto de haber estado arrumbado en el fondo de una estantería durante años; se llamaba _"La viruela demoníaca y sus efectos". _

Le bastó con leer dos páginas para decidir esconder el libro de nuevo. La viruela demoniaca era una enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Hasta ahí había llegado, entonces a Gideon no le fue difícil atar cabos, aunque se siguió obligando a sí mismo a no dar nada por hecho, al fin y al cabo, cuando descubrió todo aquello, aún no había tratado lo suficiente con los nefilim del instituto de Madrid como para ver con sus propios ojos cómo eran los Cazadores de Sombras en realidad, aunque el hecho de que se estuvieran desviviendo por encontrar a un mundano, ya le daba una pista.

Continuó escribiendo:

_En cuanto a eso que dices de padre, no te preocupes por él, Gabriel, ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una cosa entre ceja y ceja. Sería fantástico que algún día ocupase el cargo de director del instituto de Londres, eso lo animaría. Estoy seguro de que si se propone derrocar a Charlotte, lo conseguirá. Al final obtendrá lo que quiere, como siempre. _

Dejó caer la pluma, cogió el papel he hizo una bola con él que más tarde sucumbiría en el fuego de la chimenea. Escribiría una mentira más creíble en otro momento, ahora no se sentía con fuerzas.

* * *

Elías encontró a Lisa en la sala de música.

Se decepcionó un poco al ver que no estaba tocando. La joven se encontraba sentada en el taburete del piano de cola negro, ojeando el libro de partituras que él le había regalado en Navidad. Le hubiera fastidiado tener que molestarla mientras tocaba, así que decidió que era mejor así.

Avanzó hasta ella caminando entre los instrumentos de la Sala de Música. Entre ellos había un violín, un chelo, un arpa, un clarinete, un saxofón, y en la única pared que no estaba cubierta por ventanales, se exhibía como una reliquia, una de las primeras guitarras españolas que se fabricaron.

La Joven Cazadora de Sombras advirtió la presencia de Elías cuando este apoyó la espalda sobre la columna de mármol que se alzaba entre el piano y el arpa. Elías estudió su rostro antes de decidir por dónde debía empezar. La chica lo miraba con aquellos ojos de un gris tan oscuro como implorante, sus labios parecían albergar la sombra de una tímida sonrisa, pero a Elías nunca se le había dado bien interpretar las expresiones de la gente, así que tomó aire y empezó por lo más sencillo.

– ¿Interrumpo?

Lisa bajó la vista a su regazo, donde mantenía abierto el libro de partituras. Lo cerró y se volvió para volver a mirar al Cazador de Sombras.

–Cuando una canción es nueva para mí, he de leer varias veces la partitura antes de tocarla. Así sé cómo va a sonar sin presionar ninguna tecla.

–Conociendo previamente cómo suena cada nota ¿no?

–Exacto. Solo así puedes saber cómo será una canción antes de tocarla, si conoces las partes que la componen, es decir, las notas.

Elías sonrió, complacido. Creía que Lisa se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Esperaba que no fuesen imaginaciones suyas.

–Entonces si yo te conociese mejor, podría haber intuido cómo ibas a actuar anoche, cuando nos besamos.

La joven nefilim sacudió la cabeza.

–Con otras personas, puede que todo funcione como una canción. Si conoces a alguien, sabes de sus gustos, sus miedos, lo que es importante en su vida, su pasado…puedes llegar a saber cómo actuaría esa persona en determinadas circunstancias, si la melodía final inspirará alegría o tristeza –hizo una pausa para tomar aire, sus dedos se cerraban con fuerza en torno al libro de partituras –pero yo he olvidado la parte más importante de mi melodía, no conozco mi pasado, al menos no todo. Es imposible que supieras cómo iba a actuar anoche. Ni yo misma lo sabía.

–Pero recordaste algo ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

–El besarte me hizo plantearme sin quererlo…si yo habría besado a alguien antes. Logré recordarlo.

Elías tragó saliva. Intuía que ahora vendría la parte que no le gustaba. Lisa le diría algo así como "hubo alguien a quien aún quiero". Entonces él regresaría junto a Gideon para echarle en cara el haberle animado a ir allí y hablar con ella.

–Se llamaba Ángel –continuó Lisa.

–Qué apropiado –comentó Elías sin ningún entusiasmo en su voz.

–Era mundano. Recuerdo que trabaja en uno de esos servicios de taxi que solía parar frente a mi casa. Le tenía un gran cariño, creo que se lo sigo teniendo pero…fue hace dos años. Creo, aunque no lo recuerdo, que he cambiado desde entonces, y estoy segura de que lo que siento por Ángel, no es nada comparado con lo que siento por ti.

Elías quiso decir algo, pero por una vez en su vida, no tenía palabras, cosa que le molestó, por supuesto, pero Lisa continuó hablando.

–Siempre te he admirad. Mi padre quería que yo fuera justamente lo que tú eres, un gran Cazador de Sombras. ¿Cómo no iba a quererte por ello? Nunca me has tratado mal, siempre tienes buenas palabras para mí, una sonrisa, un buen consejo…Me has dado tanto que siento que no te lo estoy pagando como debiera.

El joven no pudo soportarlo más. Se separó de la columna, tomó la mano de Lisa, está dejó el libro de partituras sobre el piano y dejó que él la atrajera hacia sí. Mientras la besaba, Elías sintió rebosar su felicidad, y la de ella. No sabía en qué momento había llegado a sentirse de aquella manera respecto a Lisa, suponía que todo empezó en un inocente afán de protección por la chica que un día, llegó al instituto, asustada y completamente rota por dentro, necesitada de mucho cariño y comprensión, y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

–Lo estás haciendo –le dijo cuando se separaron, pero aún se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro en sus rostros. Lisa parpadeó sin comprender. –Devolverme lo que yo te he dado. Lo estás haciendo con creces.

* * *

La noche. ¿Había algo más bonito que la noche? Selena Di Angelo sabía que sí, igual que también sabía que jamás podría volver a verlo en la realidad. Existían pinturas que lo representaban, amaneceres de todos los colores podían plasmarse en un lienzo, pero nada superaría al real.

Selena era una vampira. Estaba condenada a no poder exponerse a la luz del sol, a no ser que quisiera que su muerte fuera lo más doloroso que un vampiro podía sufrir, y desde luego, no quería.

Había regresado a Madrid con un propósito que cumplir, y creía, que si todo salía según lo previsto, dejaría de sentirse tan maldita.

Caminaba como una fantasma por las calles del barrio de Umbra. Se adentró en aquella que llamaban "la calle de las hadas". Si uno tenía los sentidos tan desarrollados como los de un vampiro, podría llegar hasta esa calle siguiendo el olor a bosque que los seres del pueblo mágico desprendían.

Se detuvo ante la puerta acristalada del local donde pretendía entrar. Un cartel en letra cursiva y dorada rezaba "cerrado", pero si el hada que regentaba aquella tienda no se había olvidado, seguiría abierta para ella, En efecto, cuando Selena empujó la puerta, está se abrió con un tintineo que avisaba la llegada de un cliente.

El lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de un candil. De detrás del mostrador, emergió la cabeza escarlata del hada. A Selena no le gustaba tratar con hadas, pues aunque estuvieran obligadas a decir siempre la verdad, eran seres extremadamente inteligentes y traicioneros.

–Hola, Celirimyn –saludó la vampira en su tono más afable –gracias por quedarte hasta tarde esperándome.

El hada sonrió. Era menuda pero muy bella. Tenía el cabello de un tono burdeos, largo y ondulado, su piel era verdosa, pero brillaba como si se bañase en oro molido, sus ojos ambarinos la observaban, divertidos.

–No es molestia –respondió Celirimyn con su voz dulce y cantarina.

–Entonces ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

–Por supuesto.

* * *

Cuando los párpados empezaron a pesarle demasiado, Elías cerró el libro de _La Odisea _y lo dejó sobre su mesilla de noche. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, en busca de una posición más cómoda que le permitiese cerrar los ojos y descansar por ese día, pero al ponerse de lado y ver su escritorio, iluminado tenuemente por la luz mágica, se vio obligado a levantarse de la cama como empujado por un resorte.

Fue hasta le escritorio, palpó su superficie mientras la miraba con nerviosismo. Caminó hasta la mesilla de noche, abrió todos sus cajones, miró dentro del armario, en el baúl, debajo de la cama, en el cuarto de aseo…pero no estaba. La pyxis que contenía a Andras había desaparecido.

–A ver, repasemos Elías ¿Dónde viste la pyxis por última vez? –Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta – ¡En el escritorio! ¡No la moví de allí!

Salió de la habitación maldiciendo por la bajo, se encaminó por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Entró sin llamar a la puerta y encontró a Evan hundido en el sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos, donde un bloc de dibujo se sostenía en precario equilibrio. Le daba pena despertarlo, pero la situación lo requería.

–Eh, despierta –dijo Elías, zarandeando a su hermano por el hombro con suavidad –tenemos un gran problema.

Evan emitió un ruidito de disgusto pero finalmente abrió los ojos.

– ¿Elías? ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Me has robado a Andras?

– ¿Qué si te ha robado…? –Evan se incorporó en el sillón hasta quedar sentado. Parpadeó antes de volver a dirigirse a su hermano – ¿Qué dices que te he robado?

– ¡La pyxis! –Rezongó Elías, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia –estaba en mi escritorio. He desmantelado mi habitación buscándola. Si no la tienes tú, no sé dónde diantres puede estar.

–Yo no la he cogido.

Elías suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Había visto la pyxis antes de bajar a cenar. Estaba allí, en su escritorio. ¿Había desaparecido por arte de magia? No, alguien tenía que haberla cogido, pero ¿Quién? Allí habitaba la gente justa: sus padres, Lisa, Gideon, Evan, Rosa, Sabrina e Ian. ¿Para qué iba a querer alguno de ellos tomar la pyxis de su dormitorio? Alguien podría haber entrado en el instituto, pero eso era poco probable; la puerta solo se abría para los Cazadores de Sombras y los autorizados como Sabrina, Ian o Rosa.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces? –preguntó Evan, sacando a Elías de sus pensamientos.

–Vestirnos con ropa adecuada para salir –dijo tras un momento de vacilación – ¿tienes un papel donde pueda escribir?

Evan asintió y arrancó una hoja de su bloc de dibujo. Elías la tomó, fue hasta el escritorio, mojó la primera pluma que encontró en el tintero y garabateó un mensaje rápido, que después echó a las llamas casi extintas de la chimenea.

–Voy a avisar a Gideon –anunció –nos vemos en diez minutos abajo.

– ¿Pero a dónde quieres ir ahora?

–A trazar un plan de una vez por todas. No pienso esperar a que suceda algo más para actuar. Y deberías darme las gracias, te he salvado de que mañana amanezcas con el cuello partido por dormir en ese sillón de mala muerte.

–Oh, como no, gracias.

* * *

–Reconozco que, de todas las personas que esperaba que me mandasen mensajes de fuego, tú no eres una de ellas –decía Kaine, mientras servía tres copas de vino a los Cazadores de Sombras que se habían presentado en su casa.

–A veces uno tiene que rebajarse a límites insospechados –comentó Elías.

–Te comprendo. Yo he tenido que pedir a mi dignidad que saliese de la habitación para que no me viera contestarte.

El Cazador de Sombras ignoró el comentario y se dedicó a pasar una mirada crítica por todo el salón.

–Bonita casa ¿a qué decorador contrataste?

Kaine dedicó al joven una media sonrisa. Aquel Cazador de Sombras resultaba abrumador. Allí, sentado entre sus dos acompañantes, los cuales no parecían muy despiertos, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos, brillando de expectación.

–Tal vez tus amigos prefieran un café –sugirió el brujo –parece como si acabaran de salir de la cama.

–Literalmente –murmuró el Cazador de Sombras extranjero, Gideon.

–Nos gustaría acabar pronto –dijo Evan –hermano ¿por qué no dices ya lo que sea que quieras decir?

–Eso –corroboró Melibea –estoy en ascuas.

–Está bien. En contra de mi voluntad de seguir charlando con este brujo tan encantador sobre temas triviales, iré al grano.

Elías relató una interesante historia sobre algo que les sucedió hacia relativamente poco en aquel edificio abandonado llamado Ríos. Según el Cazador de Sombras, Azazel se escondía allí junto a su aliada, la Marquesa del Infierno, Andras. A Kaine no le hizo especial ilusión oír ese nombre; que alguien de la talla de Andras estuviera colaborando con su madre no podía ser nada bueno. Se relajó cuando Elías dijo que la derrotaron y encerraron su esencia en una pyxis, pero como siempre, algo tan bonito no podía ser verdad, y ahora la pyxis había desaparecido de entre los mismos muros del instituto. A Kaine solo se le ocurría una explicación posible para aquello.

–Ha tenido que ser alguien de dentro del instituto –dijo –alguien que conviva con vosotros. ¿Tenías mucha gente a vuestro servicio?

Los hermanos Merryweather una breve mirada significativa. Fue el pequeño el que se apresuró a hablar.

–Solo tres personas –dijo –y son de nuestra confianza.

–Déjame adivinar –continuó Kaine –una de esas tres personas es la jovencita a la que Melibea decidió llevar al instituto después de queyo la encontrase merodeando por estas calles.

–Sí, Sabrina –respondió Evan. El brujo podía sentir la tensión en la voz del joven nefilim – ¿y qué pasa con ella?

–Oh, nada, solo que no me dio buena impresión.

Kaine aún no encontraba la razón por la cual, la mirada atormentada de aquella chica no le dio buena espina. Había algo raro en ella, de eso estaba seguro, pero no podía adivinar el qué.

–Ya estás otra vez, Kaine –intervino Melibea –solo era una niña asustada.

–En realidad se llama Almudena –apuntó Elías –y es la hija de un magnate. Eso es lo único raro que encontramos en ella. En cualquier caso, el asunto sobre quién se ha llevado la pyxis, tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros. Lo que nos atañe ahora es que, de seguro, Andras estará libre, preparando junto a Azazel su próximo movimiento.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? –preguntó Kaine, aunque le daba la sensación de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Elías sonrió. Era la típica sonrisa atrevida que Kaine había visto esbozar a tantos Cazadores de Sombras antes que a él; todos ellos jóvenes, temerarios, deseosos de desenvainar armas y enfrentar cualquier destino.

–Quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas, y me da la impresión de que la única forma será ir directamente hasta Azazel. Pero para ello, obviamente, necesitamos un plan, y, como creo que esto te incumbe sobremanera, brujo, me gustaría que nos ayudaras a elaborarlo.

Kaine no respondió enseguida, dedicó unos momentos a meditar sobre lo que el Cazador de Sombras había dicho. Aquello le incumbía, por supuesto que sí, Kaine también ardía en deseos de quitarse a su madre de encima, pero estaba el hecho de que Azazel también lo quería a él, por lo que no podía presentarse ante ella como si tal cosa. Elías tenía razón, necesitaban un buen plan.

–Está bien. Colaboraré con vosotros de forma gratuita.

–Oh, gracias ¿debo entender que estás siendo generoso?

–No sabes hasta qué punto –dijo Melibea –de cualquier forma, creo que antes deberías averiguar si tenéis un topo en el instituto.

– ¿Un topo? –Inquirió Gideon, ante la sorpresa de Kaine, que creía que el Cazador de Sombras estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos –es imposible que alguien del instituto…

–No seáis tan confiados, Cazadores de Sombras –les instó Kaine –comprendo que debido a ser lo que sois, creáis que todo mundano os debe fiera devoción, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, no deberíais fiaros ni de vuestra propia sombra. Vigilad a esas tres personas que trabajan para vosotros.

– ¿Y por qué tiene que ser alguien del servicio? –cuestionó Evan, sin molestarse en ocultar su creciendo agitación – ¿por qué no un Cazador de Sombras cualquiera?

– ¿Y ese Cazador de Sombras ajeno al instituto sabía que la pyxis se encontraba en la habitación de Elías? –Continuó el brujo – ¿y cómo es que entró sin que os dierais cuenta? Según me habéis informado, en ese momento estabais todos juntos, cenando –ninguno de los tres nefilim contestó. –Vamos, no perdéis nada por echarles un vistazo. En la mayoría de los casos, las sonrisas amables y los ojos bonitos son como una máscara para la oscuridad y el tormento.

Kaine miraba a Evan mientras hablaba. Pocas cosas podían pasarle desapercibidas al brujo, y el deseo del chico de que nadie de su servicio, en especial la chica a la que el mismo encontró, tuviera nada que ver con la desaparición de la pyxis, no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **como dije en capítulos anteriores, la calma que precede a la tempestad, los próximos capítulos ya serán más moviditos.

Prefiero un review a un favorito, solo para que conste (y para que seais buenos y me pongais un review D:).


	9. VIII Traición

¡Hola!

Deciros que me hallo un poco infartada por la pelicula de Ciudad de Hueso. Si veis algo excesivamente demencial por el capítulo, sin duda tiene que ver con que llevo desde el viernes sin estar en este mundo del todo.

Gracias a **Duende91 **por su review del capítulo pasado y a **An Cute **por seguir la historia.

* * *

_"Tu vida no te pertenece para poder desperdiciarla."**Magnus Bane.**_

_**Capítulo 8: Traición**_

Fuera del barrio de Umbra, en la ciudad de Madrid, en todo el país, solo debía existir una persona que supiera de la existencia del submundo. Esa persona era el rey, aunque normalmente, el monarca solía decidir contar el secreto a alguna persona de confianza, para la tranquilidad de su mente, para que alguien más fuera participe de la locura oculta en los callejones más oscuros, en los jardines, detrás de cada árbol.

Elías aun recordaba la cara del joven rey Alfonso XII el día en que su padre y él fueron a informarle de su existencia, a decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse mientras ellos, los Cazadores de Sombras, permanecieran en la ciudad.

– ¿Pretenden que crea semejante barbarie? –les había dicho su alteza – Así que según ustedes, mi paje puede ser un hombre lobo. La persona a la que llevo mucho tiempo sin ver, quizá se haya convertido en vampiro. Detrás de un árbol de mis jardines reales, tal vez se esconda un hada. ¿Un cuerpo aparece en la calle destrozado? Buenas noticias, no existe ningún asesino sanguinario, solo es un demonio salido desde el mismísimo infierno.

–Veo que lo que ha comprendido –dijo Arthur Merryweather.

Elías no pudo evitar reírse de la inocencia de su padre. Estaba claro que el rey había empleado una dosis adecuada de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

–Retírense de mi vista antes de que llame a los guardias.

Entonces Arthur recurrió a una medida más drástica. Sacó su estela y dibujo una runa de invisibilidad en su antebrazo. El rey tuvo que ver cómo el director del instituto desaparecía ante sus ojos, porque mudó su eterna expresión de desprecio y trastabilló hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en su trono. Por supuesto, Elías seguía viendo a su padre, que sonreía como en enano al ver la cara del monarca.

–Invisibles para el ojo humano –dijo Elías – ¿nos cree ahora, majestad?

Alfonso XII asintió con vehemencia.

–Tendréis noticias de la corte cuando se os requiera –dijo –podéis marchar.

Y se ve que el enlace entre el rey Alfonso XII y la reina Mercedes requería de la presencia de los Cazadores de Sombras. Una invitación a la boda había aparecido junto al resto de cartas hacía unos días. En un principio, a Elías le pareció algo totalmente ilógico, luego pensó que tal vez su majestad se encontraría más a gusto en el día de su boda si algún nefilim estaba allí, velando por su seguridad. Tenía entendido que la costumbre obligaba al rey y a la reina a pasear por las calles de la ciudad, después del enlace, para que el pueblo los viese y aclamase. Así que, como el director del instituto no estaba dispuesto a hacer acto de presencia –alegó que debía ordenar sellos y monedas, para disgusto de Dulcie –Elías y Lisa se encontraban ahora a la salida de la catedral de la Almudena, rodeados de personas que podían verlos ya que no usaban ningún tipo de _glamour, _pues al fin y al cabo, el rey seguía siendo un mundano y debía saber que estaban allí, atendiendo a su llamada.

–Oh, por el Ángel, la reina –dijo Lisa, levantando un poco la voz para que Elías pudiese oírla entre los vítores de la multitud –está esplendida.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

–Nada del otro mundo. Lo único que la diferencia de una mujer normal es la corona que le han endosado en la cabeza.

– ¿Pero no ves su vestido? Es precioso.

Elías observó más detenidamente a la reina, que en ese momento pasaba por su lado, agarrada del brazo del rey.

–Oh, muy elegante, de corte clásico…

Lisa rio.

– ¿Clásico? Es lo más moderno que hay ahora mismo en todo Madrid.

Iba a decirle a Lisa que realmente no sabía cómo era un vestido de corte clásico, pero fue en ese momento cuando la vio.

La mujer llevaba un vestido verde lima, del que Elías podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que era un diseño muy sencillo. Su aspecto se sofisticaba con el fular de hilo blanco con el que se tapaba los hombros y con el gran pasador en forma de flor invernal que le adornaba el pelo largo y negro como el azabache.

Andras caminaba hacia ellos con la cabeza bien alta. Sonrió a Lisa al pasar frente y a ella y fue a pararse junto a Elías.

– ¿Disfrutando de la celebración? –la Marquesa del Infierno había hablado en un murmullo, pero tanto Elías como Lisa pudieran oírla a pesar de las voces aunadas de la multitud.

Elías quiso zafarse de la mano de Lisa y coger por el cuello a la diablesa hasta ahogarla. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Probablemente Andras se había asegurado de que todos los mundanos pudiesen verla.

– ¿Qué, en nombre del Ángel, estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el Cazador de Sombras.

–Tengo un título nobiliario. Soy Marquesa. Todos los marqueses están hoy aquí.

–Déjate de chanzas –le espetó Elías – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Informarte, por si no te habías dado cuenta, de que ya no estoy encerrada en aquella caja donde me metiste.

–Eso no significa que no vayas a volver a estarlo.

Andras rio con malicia. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Elías. El rayo de sol que le iluminaba la cara debería haberla hecho guiñar los ojos, pero estos no producían ningún reflejo y seguían viéndose como dos pozos sin fondo. Los instintos de ambos Cazadores de Sombras estaban alerta, les decían que tenían que matarla, acabar con ella en ese mismo instante. Qué fácil hubiera sido para Elías sacar un cuchillo y retorcerlo en el pecho de Andras. Igual de fácil que provocar el escándalo de la década.

–Volver a dejarme cazar no está dentro de mis planes, bastardos del Ángel.

–Ya lo veremos.

–Azazel ha vuelto al edificio Ríos. Estáis invitados a entrar cuando queráis. Todos los de vuestra especie, cuantos más mejor.

–Tal vez cuando vuelvas a tener una nueva camada de perros del infierno, me acercaré a jugar con los cachorros.

–Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos.

Andras se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, dio media vuelta y se abrió paso entre el gentío.

Elías no se giró para verla desaparecer. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que aquel encuentro con la diablesa se hubiese producido en el barrio de Umbra. Al menos allí podría haber intentado noquearla y llevarla al santuario del instituto para conseguir que le dijese quien había robado la pyxis. Tal vez si la seguía…

–No –dijo Lisa, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento –no vas a ir tras ella.

–Iríamos los dos…

– ¿No te das cuenta de que es justo lo que quiere? Por mucho que tus instintos te lo imploren, no la obedezcas.

Lisa se aferraba al brazo de Elías con tanta fuerza que hasta le hacía daño. Era evidente que estaba demasiado preocupada, se leía en su rostro. Elías decidió que la chica tenía razón. Ya se ocuparía de Andras en otro momento.

–Lo único que espero –dijo –es que no haga daño a ningún humano durante el trayecto hasta el barrio de Umbra.

* * *

No era del todo incierto aquello de que la gente puede terminar creyéndose sus propias mentiras. Evan Llevaba días convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Sabrina no tenía nada que ver con el robo de la pyxis, y cuanto más la miraba más se cercioraba de ello.

Pero de vez en cuando, las dudas salían a flote y, no podía evitar contemplar con horror como las piezas encajaban en un puzle cuya imagen no le gustaba. Primero estaba el fantasma de Gloria, diciéndole que no debía fiarse de Sabrina. Luego iba aquel espíritu que se presentó contando que quien robaba cadáveres de la morgue podía ver espectros. Lo único que no encajaba ahí era que el espíritu dijo que aquella persona no era del todo humana. Como marcaba la evidencia, Sabrina lo era. Después estaba el extraño encontronazo que tuvo con Sabrina e Ian. La excusa que habían dado sobre comprar flores ya no le parecía tan creíble. Además, salían de la calle que conducía a Ríos… ¿de verdad no sabían a dónde iban?

Tal vez Ian si estuviera involucrado en aquello, pero Sabrina, no. Lo repetía en su mente una y otra vez, tantas que a ratos conseguía creérselo por completo.

– ¿Este paisaje es real? –preguntó Sabrina acerca del dibujo que observaba ahora.

Evan estaba apoyado en la repisa de la ventana de su dormitorio, mientras la chica ojeaba sus dibujos desde el escritorio. El Cazador de Sombras se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver. El dibujo representaba principalmente el puente Merryweather, en Alicante, detrás de él entreveía la casa de sus abuelos y una de las torres de los demonios.

–Sí. Es Alicante, la capital de Idris.

–Ese edificio –señaló la torre de cristal – ¿es así en realidad? ¿Tan moderno?

–No es un edificio. Es una de las torres de cristal que protege Alicante de los demonios. Ningún demonio puede entrar en la ciudad, no mientras las salvaguardas sigan activas.

– ¿Es bonito Idris?

–Más de lo que se puede plasmar en un dibujo.

–Me gustaría ir algún día…pero no puedo ¿verdad?

Evan la miró largamente, con tristeza. Estaba en uno de esos momentos en los que se encontraba convencido de que Sabrina no ocultaba nada indebido. Por el Ángel, resultaba vergonzoso solo el hecho de planteárselo, viéndola allí sentada, vistiendo un atuendo sencillo de sirvienta, deseando entrar en un mundo que no le correspondía. ¿Cómo podía estar conspirando contra ellos? Definitivamente no.

–Sí que puedes. Tienes la Visión. El problema es que no serías bien recibida porque no eres una Cazadora de Sombras.

– ¿Un Cazador de Sombras y una mundana pueden estar juntos?

Había un brillo de ansiedad en la mirada de Sabrina, como si la vida le fuera en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Evan decidió ser sincero y contarle las cosas tal y como eran.

–Si ese Cazador de Sombras renuncia a serlo y es despojado de sus marcas, pueden vivir como un mundano más. No en vano hay otra posibilidad, y es que esa mundana se convierta en Ascendente, es decir, beba de la copa Mortal y se convierta en Cazadora de Sombras. Pero esto no siempre funciona, muchas personas mueren en el intento de ascender. El Ángel tiene que considerar a esa persona digna de llevar su sangre.

–Vaya, entonces creo que tú y yo lo tenemos complicado.

Ahora Evan no entendía el motivo por el cual el tono de Sabrina era alegre e incluso le sonreía. La joven tuvo que ver el desconcierto en su mirada, porque rápidamente cambió de tercio.

–Quiero decir que, el Ángel no me consideraría digna. Después de haberme escapado de mí casa y haber estado engañándoos…

–Yo dejaría de ser un Cazador de Sombras –la interrumpió –dejaría que me despojasen de mis marcas si tuviera la certeza de que tu… –las dudas volvían a aflorar –Sabrina, tú no harías nada que pudiera perjudicarnos ¿no? Me refiero a mi familia y a mí.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta? ¿La respuesta no era evidente? Su familia había ayudado a Sabrina cuando más lo necesitaba. La habían acogido y dado trabajo, y ella se había molestado en ocultar su verdadera identidad solo para no la echaran del instituto. ¿Cuántas veces la chica le había suplicado que no dijera nada a sus padres? ¿Y lo angustiada que estaba el día en que le confesó que, efectivamente, podía ver espíritus? Quizá los motivos por los que dudaba de ella fueran un cúmulo de casualidades.

–La pyxis…Da igual. Olvida lo que he dicho.

–Escucha, Evan –la chica se levantó, fue hasta él y le tomó la mano – no tengo intención alguna de dañarte. Debes creerme.

–Te creo.

* * *

Melibea no sabía qué era peor, si no poder hacer nada por mejorar la situación o ver cómo Kaine fingía que no había sucedido nada entre ellos.

Desde aquel día en que el brujo le había dicho como se sentía realmente respecto a ella, Kaine se empeñaba en hacer como si aquello nunca hubiese pasado y, cada vez que Melibea sacaba el tema, él lo desviaba de cualquier manera yéndose por las ramas. Melibea sabía que todo era culpa suya, nada de eso hubiera pasado si ella no lo hubiera abandonado cuando más la necesitaba… ¿Y ahora ella pretendía ir a decirle que lo seguía queriendo? No. La bruja había llegado a la conclusión de que Kaine merecía algo mejor. Además, como ya hizo anteriormente, probablemente la rechazaría.

Tras la visita de los cazadores de sombras, Melibea pensó que Kaine se pondría en marcha de una vez por todas y pensaría algo que hacer contra Azazel. Pero todas sus expectativas se vieron reducidas a polvo cuando la bruja entró en el salón y lo vio allí, acomodado tan tranquilamente en su sofá, jugando a ese juego de cartas individual, el solitario.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kaine levantó la vista de sus cartas cuando Melibea se acomodó a su lado en el sofá.

–Juego.

Melibea puso los ojos en blanco.

–Era un pregunta retórica –dijo con voz cansina –pensé, no sé, que estarías haciendo algo más provechoso.

–No tengo ganas de pensar en mi señora madre. He decidido hacer una escalera a partir del rey de picas.

Por lo que Melibea podía observar, al brujo no se le estaba dando muy bien formar esa escalera.

–Tal vez no sea el momento, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que no tenemos un problema.

Kaine dejó caer el as de corazones que sostenía, se volvió hacia Melibea, de repente el semblante del brujo no parecía tan amigable. Melibea se preguntó qué habría hecho mal esta vez, o si alguna vez hacía algo bien con Kaine.

–Nosotros no tenemos un problema –dijo el brujo –ellos, los nefilim, tienen un problema.

– Pero les dijiste que los ayudarías –le espetó la bruja.

Kaine hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

–Tus queridos cazadores de sombras son muy dados a pedir ayuda y luego hacer las cosas a su manera. ¿No son ellos los que nacieron para matar demonios? ¿Qué es Azazel sino un demonio?

–Tu madre.

–Llevo mucho tiempo enfrentándome a ella, no es novedad.

En ese momento, Selena irrumpió en el salón llevando con ella una extraña botella de vidrio verde en una mano y tres copas perfectamente equilibradas en la otra.

–Tenéis que probar este champán –dijo la vampira con el tono alegre habitual en su voz.

Kaine enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Tú también vas a beber?

Selena sonrió y asintió. Parecía una de esas muñecas que se veían en los escaparates de las tiendas de juguetes. Melibea no sabía muy bien qué pensar de ella. La toleraba por el simple hecho de ser la hermana de Kaine, pero no podía evitar ver en ella resquicios de algo extraño, no sabía exactamente qué.

–El champán es una de las pocas bebidas que puedo tolerar.

La vampira, que había tomado asiento en el sillón orejero, tiró del tapón de corcho para abrir la botella. Este salió disparado hacia arriba, rebotó en el techo y cayó al suelo. La espuma empezó a derramarse sobre la alfombra.

– ¡Con esta alfombra sobrevolé la India! –exclamó Kaine al a vez que alzaba una mano de la que brotó una chispa que dio con la espuma e hizo que esta desapareciera.

–Gran dominio de los conjuros de limpieza –comentó Melibea.

–Y de todos los demás.

–Bueno, Kaine, Melibea –dijo Selena terminando de servir las copas –brindemos.

– ¿Con motivo de? –inquirió Kaine, sonando como si de verdad no tuviese nada por lo que brindar.

–Por los viejos tiempos, y por los que están por llegar.

Selena volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez mostrando sus dientes más afilados de lo habitual. Algo centelleó en sus ojos cuando se llevó la copa a los labios. Melibea y Kaine la imitaron.

–Por cierto, Kaine –dijo Selena –me gustaría que me acompañaras después, cuando el sol se haya escondido por completo. Quiero que veas lo que he conseguido con mi proyecto.

El brujo asintió, y Melibea se descubrió deseando que ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

–Humillado por un demonio cabalga perros…en presencia de los reyes de España, toda su corte, el pueblo madrileño, las hormigas del suelo, la mariposa que pasaba por allí en ese momento ¡una bandada de aves migratorias lo han visto!

Elías caminaba de una punta a otra del salón, notablemente enfadado. Era uno de esos momentos en los que el joven cazador de sombras irradiaba tal cantidad de energía contenida que tenía que dejarla salir moviéndose y hablando sin parar.

–Elías, cariño, cállate –Dulcie habló desde uno de los sillones, frotándose las sienes –me das dolor de cabeza.

–Dudo mucho que un ave migratoria se vaya a reír de ti el resto de su vida –comentó Gideon.

–Y mucho menos una mariposa –apuntó Lisa.

–Y para añadir más leña al fuego –continuó el joven, haciendo caso omiso de todos –seguimos sin saber quién ha robado la pyxis. Y lo más inquietante; cómo.

–He hablado con Rosa, Sabrina e Ian –informó el director del instituto, que estaba parada junto a una vitrina repleta de vajilla pintada con paisajes de Idris –no sé cómo se os pudo ocurrir a vosotros tres que podría haber sido alguno de ellos.

– ¿Y quién sino? –Cuestionó Elías – ¿uno de vosotros? ¿Quién pudo entrar en el instituto sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta? ¿Un fantasma?

Gideon recordó haber visto a Evan sacar una moneda de su bolsillo, extender el brazo hacia la nada y ver cómo la moneda desaparecía de su mano. No sabía hasta qué punto un fantasma podía llevar un objeto corpóreo consigo. Evan debió ver la sombra de la duda en su rostro, incorporándose un poco en el sofá comenzó a hablar.

–Es imposible que un fantasma pueda coger una pyxis –en su voz no había resquicio de duda –creo que solo pueden tomar aquello que les es entregado.

– ¿Entonces qué? –preguntó Lisa, la joven estaba en un sillón junto a Dulcie, sin dejar de remover su taza de té.

– ¿Y una invocación? –Sugirió Gideon –los brujos, por ejemplo, pueden hacer aparecer cosas, siempre y cuando estén en otro lugar.

Elías negó con la cabeza. Ya parecía más relajado, dejó de dar vueltas y se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

–El instituto es terreno consagrado –dijo –nada podría entrar o salir de aquí de esa forma no ser que nosotros lo permitiésemos. Las runas lo protegen.

–No entiendo nada –murmuró la directora del instituto –nada encaja aquí, es como si estuviéramos obviando alguna cosa…

–O dando algo por sentado –terminó Elías. Todos los miraron, sin comprender. Él sonrió. –Vamos, no es oro todo lo que reluce. Tal vez te equivoques, padre, quizás alguno de nuestros sirvientes sí tenga algo que ver con todo esto.

– ¿Vas a dar crédito a lo que nos dijo ese brujo? –Le espetó Evan, con un tono de voz que sugería enfado – ¿te fías más de él que de la opinión de nuestro padre?

–Eh, niños, no habléis como si yo no estuviera aquí –dijo Arthur.

–Pues mira, ser nefilim no nos otorga ningún tipo de inteligencia suprema –Elías se dirigía su hermano con dureza, Gideon nunca lo había visto hablarle así a nadie –no es que no me fíe de la opinión de padre, solo digo que no podemos estar cien por cien seguros.

–No tienes ninguna prueba.

–En eso tienes razón, si las tuviera no estaría aquí discutiendo contigo.

–Chicos, basta, por favor –la directora del instituto se puso en pie, lanzando a sus hijos una mirada glacial –aquello por lo que discutís no tiene importancia. Con lo poco que sabemos, solo hay una cosa que podamos hacer –intercambió con su marido una mirada de complicidad –convocaremos al Enclave, iremos a ese edificio donde decís que se esconden, _Ríos, _y que sea lo que el Ángel quiera.

Gideon creyó notar que a Dulcie le había costado decir esas palabras. El joven cazador de sombras se dio cuenta de todo lo que implicaban, del peligro que conllevaba llevar aquella misión a cabo.

Elías asintió fervientemente.

–Eso es justo lo que quería oír.

–Pero eso es justo lo que Andras quiere que hagamos –objetó Lisa.

– Si ya nos están esperando, siempre van a estar haciéndolo –dijo Arthur –pero quizás aun tengamos el factor sopresa de nuestra parte.

* * *

–Bien, ya hemos llegado –dijo Selena.

Kaine observó el lugar donde su hermana lo había llevada con detenimiento. Estaban frente a la parte trasera de un edificio antiguo, con todas las ventanas cerradas. Habían dado un gran rodeo para llegar hasta allí, en realidad Kaine se había limitado a seguir a su hermana sin prestar mucha atención al camino que recorrían a través del barrio de Umbra.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– ¿No lo sabes?

El tono de voz de Selena era frío, carente de emoción. Kaine desvió la mirada hacia la puerta trasera de aquel edificio; no se sorprendió al ver que sobre el marco había una placa de bronce que rezaba _Ríos. _Se giró hacia la vampira, aun sin creerlo. Esta se mostraba exultante, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, sonreía de manera alarmante, con los colmillos ligeramente extendidos.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Selena?

–Azazel te espera.

Selena dio un sigiloso paso hacia él. Kaine retrocedió hasta que su espalda vino a dar con el muro del edificio.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

–Porque te lo mereces –la voz de la vampira estaba ahora cargada de veneno –te mereces todo lo malo que pueda sucederte –avanzó hasta estar tan cerca de Kaine que este pudo sentir el olor a sangre que desprendía su aliento – ¿cómo pudiste creer aquella historia sobre una asociación de vampiros vegetarianos?

–Eres mi hermana. Eres la única persona con la que he mantenido una relación desde el día en que nací ¿por qué debía de suponer que ibas a mentirme?

–Jamás te hubiera hecho ningún daño, si Azazel no me hubiera abierto los ojos de una vez por todas.

La vampira había retrocedido unos pasos. Kaine chasqueó los dedos con intención de crear un fuego que pudiera asustarla, pero nada sucedió, era como si toda la magia lo hubiese abandonado. Selena se percató del gesto y rio estrepitosamente.

–El champán que os he dado a probar –explicó ella –estaba aderezado con una gotitas de poción que me proporcionó Azazel. Tus poderes han quedado anulados, al menos de aquí a unas horas.

Kaine se miró las manos, sobrecogido. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Selena no podía estar traicionándolo de aquella manera. Él había confiado en ella, la había ayudado cada vez que lo había necesitado, siempre había estado allí, a su entera disposición, y así se lo pagaba.

–Dame al menos una razón –le exigió – ¿Qué he hecho mal contigo?

–Existir. Tu mísera existencia arruinó mi vida. Yo podría haber sido muy feliz, con padre, tener una vida normal, pero ahí estabas tú, un monstruo, una abominación de la naturaleza. Y aun así yo intenté protegerte, intenté hacerte volver de ese mundo en el que te habías envuelto, y me convirtieron en lo que soy, un ser despiadado, sin corazón.

En su tiempo, Kaine se había sentido muy culpable por aquello, pero fue la propia Selena la que le insistió tanto en que él no tuvo la culpa…_Al menos así podremos estar juntos para siempre _–le dijo Selena en su tiempo –_no creo que sea una vida tan odiosa._

– ¿Y después de setecientos años vienes a contármelo?

–Azazel me abrió los ojos. Me di cuenta de que en verdad tenía motivos para odiarte.

–Azazel no te abrió los ojos, te puso una venda ¿no ves que te has convertido en una más de sus marionetas? ¿Qué te ha prometido a cambio?

–Una vida a la que de verdad se le pueda llamar vida.

Kaine se cruzó de brazos.

–Vamos, una forma bonita de decir que después de usarte como le venga en gana, te matará.

–No es a mí a quien desea ver sin vida.

Aquella respuesta solo llevó a Kaine a reafirmarse sobre lo que ya sabía.

–Los años no te han ensañado nada –le dijo –Sigues siendo una cría.

Selena se abalanzó sobre él. Antes de que Kaine pudiera darse cuenta, la vampira le sujetaba con gran fuerza por los hombros, le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz antes de golpearle con toda su fuerza sobrenatural en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Esperó al pie de las escaleras a que apareciese.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, esperaba no asustarle. No podían permitirse el lujo de llamar más la atención, no cuando las sospechas habían empezado a aflorar en los Cazadores de Sombras.

Esperaba que trajera buenas noticias. Tenían que acabar con aquello, cuanto antes.

Por fin la puerta que conducía a las escaleras se abrió. Él descendió sin hacer ruido, como era habitual en su nueva condición. Debió saber que estaba allí, porque se paró ante ella y habló sin vacilar, como si no tuviese dudas de que la sombra recortada que debía de estar viendo era la persona correcta.

–Todo ha salido bien –dijo –como ella esperaba.

–No quiero seguir con esto.

No lo veía con claridad, pero notó como él se tensaba ante sus palabras.

–No se trata de lo que quieras –replicó él con dureza –se trata del deber.

–No quiero hacerles daño…

–Es más que daño lo que vamos a hacerles.

– ¡No hables así!

Él la cogió por los hombros, tiró de ella hacia atrás hasta que su espalda dio con la pared. Veía sus ojos refulgir de ira.

– ¿Quieres hablar más flojo? Podrían oírnos.

–Ya sospechan de nosotros.

–De mí, más bien ¿y de quién sino? Yo soy el que está haciendo todo el trabajo sucio. Pero no te preocupes, Azazel ya tiene lo que quería.

– ¿Al brujo?

–Sí. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo que, al fin, nos reclame.

–No pienso ir.

Su media sonrisa resplandeció un momento en la oscuridad. Fue un brillo maligno.

–Como si tuvieras otra salida.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tenemos una segunda oportunidad. No tenemos por qué seguir adelante con este plan.

– ¡Te equivocas! ¡No tenemos nada! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Nada!

Él había explotado. Pudo ver como se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y reprimía un sollozo. Su oportunidad de convencerlo estaba allí.

–Piensa en ella –le dijo –puedes salvarla.

–No, no puedo. No podemos salvar a nadie…si lo hacemos, Azazel nos matará.

–De eso se trata, de salvarlos a ellos, no a nosotros.

Hubo un silencio. Ella lo interpretó como que él estaba sopesando lo que había dicho.

–No –dijo finalmente –hemos llegado demasiado lejos. No hay marcha atrás.

Pero ella sabía que sí la había.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **venga, premio para el que adivine quienes son los que están hablando en la última parte del capítulo. Creo que solo me falta poner un cartel de neón para anunciarlo.

Y ahora sí, me dispongo a informaros de que estoy un poco enfadada. Todos los que seguís la historia ¿por cada review que pongais os quitan una mes de vida o algo? Yo creo que no, vamos, si dedicais cinco minutos de vuestra vida a hacer felices a los que escribimos aquí con un simple comentario, no creo que se os caiga el pelo ni nada por el estilo.


	10. IX Falsos Nefilim

¡Hola!

Me pongo el turbo con esta historia porque me urge terminarla antes de empezar el nuevo curso (dentro de una semana). Así que aquí otro capítulo.

* * *

"_Hay mecanismos que están tan… tan rotos que no se pueden reparar." __**Henry Branwell.**_

_**Capítulo IX: Falsos Nefilim**_

Cuando despertó, no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos. Estaba tumbado sobre algo blando, seguramente una cama. No podía ver nada porque la habitación donde se encontraba estaba sumida en una tétrica y agobiante oscuridad. El aire que alcanzaba a respirar era frío y apestaba a demonio.

Intentó incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante en la cabeza se lo impidió. Al mover las manos, algo viscoso se removió alrededor de sus muñecas, provocando que les escocieran como si hubieran vertido ácido sobre la piel.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior –o del día o la semana, no sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente –empezaron a agolparse en su mente, formando una imagen grotesca de lo que había sucedido. Selena, la persona en la que había confiado durante toda su existencia, lo único que conservaba de su larga vida anterior, lo había traicionado y entregado a Azazel, además de llamarlo monstruo y alegar que nunca lo quiso en realidad. No sabía qué pensar, pero Kaine prefería creer por el momento que Azazel le había lavado el cerebro a su hermana, solo para asegurarse de que al final, ella lo llevaría allí.

Estaba pensando en qué conjuro podía usar para liberarse de sus ataduras cuando oyó un crujido de madera. Delante de él apareció una llama que flotaba al lado de una mujer gruesa, con un rostro de feas facciones, vestida de negro y con las manos enguantas. No tenía que verla en su verdadera forma, ni en la forma en la que se le había presentado otras veces, para saber quién era.

–Azazel –murmuró.

–Madre –corrigió el demonio, esbozando una media sonrisa de dientes imperfectos –no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos.

–Al contrario que tú. Cada vez eliges una forma más penosa para mostrarte. ¿No te gustaría más parecer una mujer joven o un hombre atractivo?

–Me conviene más esta forma ahora.

–Para que tus enemigos decidan arrancarse los ojos al verte. Sí, lo comprendo.

El gesto de Azazel se tornó serio. La llama tembló a su lado.

–No estás en condición de chancearte de mí.

–No es chanza, se llama sarcasmo. Resulta que del año cero antes de cristo hasta aquí, han surgido nuevos términos, muletillas, expresiones idiomáticas…

El demonio alzó una mano. Kaine se retorció profiriendo un grito de dolor cuando la marca de debajo de su clavícula empezó a quemarle y a escocerle al mismo tiempo, como si fuera ácido corroyendo su piel. Azazel bajó la mano y el dolor cesó automáticamente. Kaine tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, respiraba con dificultad. Aquello significaba que todo el control mágico que el brujo había puesto sobre la marca demoniaca de un tiempo a esta parte había caído. Comprendió con horror que ahora Azazel podía controlarlo si así lo deseaba.

–Te…te parecerá esta forma de tratar a tu hijo.

–Mi hijo…eres el único que concebí como mujer ¿lo sabías?

–No tenía el gusto.

–Pensé que serías diferente, pero menudo desilusión cuando descubrí que solo eras un brujo normal y corriente. Un brujo poderoso, sí, pero de esos hay muchos.

–Entonces si no soy especial, ¿para qué me quieres? ¿Empezamos a jugar al escondite hace setecientos años y quieres terminar el juego?

–En realidad este juego comenzó hace mucho más tiempo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¿Quiénes son los nefilim, Kaine?

El brujo parpadeó sin comprender, así que se limitó a contestar.

–Los Hijos del Ángel, los cazadores de sombras.

Azazel negó con la cabeza. Sonreía satisfecha, como si hubiera estado aguardando esa respuesta.

–Falsos nefilim. Ellos no fueron los primeros. Nefilim es el nombre que se le dio a la descendencia entre los ángeles y los demonios.

–Y tú fuiste la madre de todos ellos. Sí, eso dicen los textos apócrifos. Precisamente porque son apócrifos, no se les da ninguna credibilidad.

–No sabes cuan errado andas. –Azazel fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama donde estaba Kaine. Este se encogió todo lo que pudo para no estar lo más alejado posible del demonio – ¿te doy miedo?

–Me das asco. Déjate ya de estupideces sobre nefilim y haz conmigo lo que sea que quieras hacer.

–Ten por seguro que lo haré, pero a su tiempo. Debes comprender antes que, cuando el Ángel mezcló su sangre con la de los humanos y creo a esa raza de falsos nefilim, Lucifer también quiso que una nueva especie combatiera a los ángeles igual que ellos pretendían erradicar a los demonios.

–Pero vosotros sois una amenaza –la interrumpió Kaine –está en vuestra naturaleza. ¿Contra qué ángeles quería luchar Lucifer? Ellos no bajan a la Tierra a sembrar el caos, como hacéis vosotros.

–Por eso mismo, Lucifer no quiere que nada nos impida destruir este mundo. Por eso necesitaba una raza más aparte de nosotros mismos. Necesitaba a los primeros nefilim, para combatir a los falsos, acabar con todos ellos y evitar que nos destruyeran.

Pero estos primero nefilim no podían volver, ya que ni ángeles ni demonios estamos dispuestos a procrear de nuevo. Así que había que buscar otra forma, y quien mejor que yo, Azazel, la madre de los primeros nefilim, para hallar la manera de crear una nueva raza de combatientes contra los hijos del Ángel. No puedo estar más orgullosa de decir que la he encontrado.

Si hubiera tenido las manos libres se hubiera frotado las sienes en un intento desesperada de que el dolor de cabeza disminuyese. Se conformó con cerrar los ojos y procesar todo lo que estaba diciendo Azazel. ¿Una nueva raza para destruir a los nefilim y lograr así que los demonios no tengan oposición en la Tierra y poder destruirla tranquilamente? ¿Qué clase de demencia era esa? _La locura de los demonios _–se dijo –_su afán de destruir va más allá de cualquier límite. _

– ¿Y qué forma es esa de crear una nueva raza?

–Me alegra que lo preguntes. Oh, me ha llevado siglos llegar hasta ello. El método se basa en la transmigración de almas.

Kaine iba a decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron a medio camino entre la duda y la incredulidad. ¿Transmigración de almas? Aquello cada vez pintaba peor.

–Para ello necesitaba, lógicamente, atrapar un alma –continuó Azazel –eso me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado. Tardé muchísimo en crear el objeto donde la contendría hasta encontrar un cuerpo adecuado. Finalmente logré crear una especie de pyxis, un contenedor de almas.

A continuación necesitaba un cuerpo, así que para realizar mi primer experimento, quité la vida a una joven madrileña, pues el alma que tenía era de una chica que había vivido muchos años atrás. La encontré vagando por un cementerio, sabía que me serviría para mi propósito.

Marqué el cuerpo de la joven que asesiné con una marca semejante a la que te puse a ti. Con esta marca no solo podría controlarla si quisiera, sino que además le otorgaría a la nueva nefilim fuerza sobrenatural, velocidad y dotes para la guerra. El contenedor donde guardé el alma de la otra chica estaba sellado con la misma marca, así que cuando la liberé, ella supo a dónde tenía que ir. No imaginas mi emoción cuando vi que la joven abría los ojos. Aquel cuerpo era extraño para ella, al fin y al cabo no era el suyo, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse.

Como ella creé a muchos más. Recogía almas en pena de los cementerios, cadáveres aun calientes de la morgue. Los marcaba y traía de nuevo a la vida. Aquellas almas renacían de nuevo para servir a mi causa y a la de Lucifer. Y ahora que ya tengo los guerreros suficientes, no dudaré en usarlos para aniquilar a los falsos nefilim.

De repente, todas las piezas encajaron en la mente de Kaine. Los cuerpos que habían estado desapareciendo de la morgue, eso era cosa de Azazel, los usaba para sellar en ellos un alma previamente encerrada en un contenedor. Aquello demasiado malévolo y atroz. Personas muertas que se veían obligadas a volver a la vida para servir en una causa que no era la suya.

La imagen de la chica que encontró la noche que Melibea regresó, Sabrina, no se le iba ahora de la cabeza.

–Esa chica –murmuró –la primera que creaste…

–Es la misma que tú encontraste, sí. Sabrina. Asesiné a la hija de un magnate, creo que se llamaba Almudena. Sellé en ella el alma de Sabrina y la envíe al corazón de los falsos nefilim, al instituto. Ella no está cumpliendo muy bien con su labor, pero para ello envié también a otro de mis revividos más recientes, un chico, Ian.

–Déjame adivinar, Ian fue quien mató al señor Hoster, el cochero los nefilim. Fue una forma de asegurarse su puesto en el instituto, y ya de paso, de entretener a los nefilim para que no se fijaran mucho en los recién llegados y además, provocarles.

Azazel asintió. Kaine contempló con disgusto que su rostro era incluso más horrible cuando sonreía.

–Ian es mi guerrero por excelencia, y está allí, con los falsos nefilim. Tienen los días contados.

–No deberías subestimarlos. Llevan la sangre de Raziel –Kaine pronunció el nombre del Ángel solo para fastidiar a su madre –son seres capaces de acabar con un ejército de demonios. No tienes nada ganado, Azazel.

El demonio se acercó más a él y le habló en un susurro.

–Si fueras del todo un brujo insignificante, no te hubiera requerido nunca. Llevé a cabo mi plan aquí, en Madrid, porque sabía que te encontraría. Contigo, lo tengo todo ganado.

* * *

Despertó dolorida de un sueño pesado. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá, esperando a que Kaine y Selena regresaran de donde fuera que hubiesen ido. Melibea los hubiera acompañado si no hubiese visto la mirada envenenada que le dedicaba Selena, una mirada que parecía decir: _me caes mal y no quiero verte en todas partes. _Melibea se consolaba pensando que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se incorporó lentamente, descubriendo que la razón por la que se sentía tan dolorida era porque no se había quitado el corsé. Maldijo aquella moda tan absurda y duradera y se puso en pie, con intención de abrir una ventana para ver si aun era de noche.

–Ah, ya te has despertado –dijo una voz a su espalda.

Gracias a la lámpara de aceite que aun producía un poco de luz para alumbrar el salón, Melibea distinguió la menuda silueta de Selena, que le sonreía –como siempre, aquella estúpida sonrisa –apoyada en el arco que era la entrada.

–Ya habéis vuelto. ¿Kaine está durmiendo?

Selena dejó de sujetar el arco con la espalda y avanzó hacia Melibea con pasos fantasmales. Algo en su oscura mirada hizo retroceder a la bruja.

–Kaine…sí, supongo que aun dormirá. No son más de las seis de la mañana.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí? No irás a salir. Estará amaneciendo.

–Oh, no, yo…había venido a ver cómo estabas.

Melibea frunció el ceño. Tenía la extraña sensación de que la vampira no le hablaba muy en serio. ¿Le estaría gastando una broma?

–Voy a ver a Kaine –anunció la bruja.

Se apresuró a salir del salón para subir las escaleras que la llevarían hasta la habitación del brujo, pero Selena le impidió ir más allá del arco. Con un gesto brujo, la vampira la agarró por la muñeca. Melibea se quedó mirándola, sorprendida.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le espetó la bruja, intentando sacudirse del agarre, pero la fuerza que la vampira estaba empleando se lo impedía.

–No vas a ir a ninguna parte –su tono de voz era peligrosamente tranquilo –si te estás quietecita y no haces ninguna tontería, tal vez no tengo que matarte.

–Kaine –gruñó Melibea – ¿dónde está Kaine?

–Con su madre, seguro. Vivo o muerto, eso lo desconozco.

Melibea ya había tenido suficiente. Alzó la mano que le quedaba libre, de ella empezaron a manar chispas de color naranja. Una llama brotó de ella. Selena la soltó, sorprendida. Melibea lanzó la llama contra la vampira, pero esta se apartó con un ágil movimiento.

–Así que la poción ya no es efectiva –dijo Selena –eso me supone un problema.

La llama fue a parar cerca de una de las ventanas del salón, esta prendió la cortina. Kaine mataría a Melibea por ello, pero primero ella tenía que saber si el brujo aún estaba en condiciones de poder matarla.

– Y tanto que te supone un problema. No puedes salir porque el sol pronto estará fuera, el fuego es algo que puede matarte y, para tu desgracia, se propaga.

Selena desvió la mirada unos instantes hacia las llamas que consumían las cortinas. Melibea sonrió con satisfacción al ver un resquicio de miedo en los ojos de la vampira.

–Te has equivocado conmigo, bruja. Si yo muero, ten por seguro que tú también lo harás.

Selena saltó sobre ella, derribándolo y haciéndola caer al suelo. El golpe fue doloroso, pero más doloroso fue ver los colmillos extendidos de la vampira, y sentir su mandíbula cerrarse en torno a su cuello. Melibea no entendía nada. Se suponía que la sangre de brujo no era buena para los vampiros, podía causar efectos secundarios no muy deseables en ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Selena estaba completamente trastornada.

La bruja se revolvió, intentó concentrar todo su poder en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Normalmente lo hacía en las manos, era mucho más fácil, pero ahora las tenía sepultadas bajo el cuerpo de Selena. Ya podía ver y oler el humo, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Liberó la energía que había logrado acumular, fue suficiente para arrancar a la vampira de su cuello y alejarla de ella, además de hacer estallar las lámparas de aceite y algunos jarrones.

Melibea se incorporó rápidamente. Se sentía aturdida, adormilada, la falta de sangre y el sobre esfuerzo para concentrar la magia en toda ella la habían mermado sus energías. Se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

Dirigió una última mirada a Selena, que intentaba contener las arcadas, arrodillada en el suelo del salón, muy cerca del fuego que ya se había extendido por el resto de las cortinas y comenzaba a prender los muebles. No le dedicó unas últimas palabras, no se las merecía. Salió al exterior por la puerta principal, donde el sol ya estaba ascendiendo. Nubes grises que anunciaban tormenta amenazaban con taparlo. Melibea no podía más, dio un paso al frente con intención de bajar los escalones hasta la calle, pero no tuvo tiempo, se desplomó en el porche de entrada.

* * *

–Odio la lluvia.

Elías observaba desolado como las gotas de lluvia resbalaban lentamente por la ventana del cuarto de Gideon. No se veía nada a lo lejos, la espesa niebla lo tapaba todo dejando espacio únicamente a los gotas de agua que caían sin cesar. Era un tiempo deprimente para un día que teóricamente debería ser bueno.

– ¿A qué se debe? –Preguntó Gideon desde la silla de su escritorio – ¿se te encrespa el cabello y te es imposible peinarte?

–No, idiota. Las nubes bajas lo tapan todo. No se ve el cielo, no se ve el sol. ¿Te parece escaso motivo para odiar la lluvia?

–Ah, cómo se nota que no has vivido en Londres toda tu vida.

–No. Nací aquí, bajo un sol resplandeciente. De ahí que mi piel no sea pajiza como la tuya.

Gideon arrugó el entrecejo, como cada vez que no entendía algo.

– ¿Qué significa pajiza?

–Asocia términos. Pálido, pajizo. En otras palabras, eres tan blanco como la lecha porque nunca te ha dado el sol.

El otro cazador de sombras se encogió de hombros.

–No es algo que me importe. Londres tiene mucho encanto ¿sabes?

Elías reparó entonces en la bola de papel que había sobre el escritorio de Gideon. Este pareció darse cuenta de lo que el joven miraba, porque cogió la bola y la arrojó al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. De repente su semblante estaba serio, sus ojos verdes, oscuros como el mar revuelto.

– ¿Lo echas de menos, pequeño Giddy?

–Para nada. No quiero marcharme de aquí. El problema es que tengo una carta de Gabriel a la que no sé cómo contestar sin que suene tremendamente falso.

– ¿Es por tu padre? –Gideon asintió –entonces omite todo lo referente a él. No lo menciones, cuéntale otra cosa que no sea mentira.

– ¿Cómo qué?

– ¿No es obvio? Mira a quién tienes delante, el rey de las hazañas épicas y memorables que merecen ser escritas.

Gideon rio. Elías se alegró de haber conseguido hacer sonreír a su amigo. La verdad era que veía que el tema de descubrir que su padre no recorría la senda correcta como cazador de sombras, tenía a Gideon un poco apagado los últimos días.

– ¿Jonathan Cazador de Sombras está por aquí? –preguntó Gideon, mirando a su alrededor de forma teatral.

–Su reencarnación, sí. Cuéntale a Gabriel mi última hazaña digna de mención, así rellenas la carta y no le dices nada que sea mentira.

–Está bien. Le contaré cómo diste caza al ratón de la cripta la otra noche.

– ¡Si! No me digas que mi forma de blandir la zapatilla de Evan no fue sublime.

Gideon volvió a reír, recordando el momento.

–Sabes, le escribiré a Gabriel un breve resumen de todo lo que está pasando. Seguramente se preocupará pero, le vendrá bien saber cómo es el mundo ahí afuera.

–El mundo está bañado en arcoíris.

Gideon sacó una hoja del cajón del escritorio, mojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir la fecha en inglés. Elías volvió a mirar por la ventana; fuera seguía lloviendo, ningún rayo de sol hacia amago de abrirse paso entre las nubes y despejar el cielo. Un día tan gris como aquel solo conseguía hacerlo pensar en lo que tenían encima. Lo cierto era que las ganas de librarse de Azazel, y en especial de Andras, se habían convertido en un propósito de vida para Elías. No era solo por el hecho de ser demonios, el cazador de sombras no olvidaba al señor Hoster y a todas esas familias que se habían quedado sin poder enterrar a un familiar solo porque a dos diablesas idas de la cabeza les había dado por profanar morgues con a saber qué plan maléfico.

Sí, estaba deseoso de acabar con todo aquello. El subidón de adrenalina que lo sacudía cada vez que imaginaba múltiples formas de mandar a las diablesas de regreso a su dimensión, era de lo más placentero.

–El Enclave ya está avisado –informó Elías –no creo que nos demoremos más de un día.

–Si por ti fuera te presentarías en _Ríos _ahora mismo ¿verdad? –dijo Gideon sin levantar la vista de la carta que escribía.

–Por supuesto.

–Tampoco se puede ir tan a la ligera. No sabemos lo que vamos a encontrar.

–Kaine podría ayudarnos en eso. Creo que es hora de que le mande un mensaje de fuego.

* * *

El despertar de un pesado sueño. Los ojos de Selena inyectados en sangre. Su sonrisa de colmillos afilados. El dolor abrasador cuando la vampira los clavaba en su cuello. Una explosión de mágica. Cristales rotos. Fuego. Humo. La dureza del golpe al caer sobre los adoquines. Una bienvenida y gratificante inconsciencia…

…Kaine.

Aspiró con fuerza, dejando que el aire limpio y fresco le llenase los pulmones. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Vislumbró una pequeña ventana abierta por la que se podía ver el cielo completamente cubierto por nubes grises. Se encontró tumbada en una especie de futón en el suelo de una habitación vacía con un ligero olor a cerrado. No recordaba haber llegado hasta allí, ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba.

Empezaba a incorporarse cuando la puerta de madera se abrió dejando paso a un coro de voces de parecía proceder de un piso más abajo, y a un hombre que a simple vista confundió con Kaine. Obviamente no era él. En aquellos momentos Kaine estaría secuestrado por Azazel o muerto.

El hombre avanzó por la habitación vacía y fue a sentarse en el suelo junto a Melibea. Visto más de cerca, la bruja se percató de que era bastante joven, no pasaría de los veinte años. El cabello negro le caía a de cualquier manera sobre los hombros, tenía el rostro fino, la nariz aguileña y grandes ojos castaños que la observaban con curiosidad.

–Al fin despertó –susurró el muchacho –nos preocupaba.

Melibea terminó de incorporarse hasta quedar sentada. Escrutó al hombre con más atención. Había algo salvaje en su rostro, sus iris bordeados de dorado indicaban que era un licántropo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

– ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de tratar? –preguntó él.

–Melibea.

–Ah, yo soy Calisto.

–Claro que sí. Calisto y Melibea, como los protagonistas de La Celestina.

El hombre lobo rio.

–Está bien, lo siento. Me llamo Lázaro, líder de la manada de seres lobo de Madrid.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? –repitió la bruja, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando la hemos encontrado desmayada a los pies de la casa del Gran Brujo. Esta ardía. Ahora van a dar las siete de la tarde, anochece.

– ¡No es posible!

Las siete de la tarde. ¿Cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo inconsciente? La pérdida de sangre, el sobre esfuerzo… No podía quedarse allí ni un minuto más. Kaine la necesitaba. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero el licántropo la retuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

– ¿Cree usted que no necesito una explicación? –Su voz era dura –mi manada ha apagado un incendio que si se hubiese extendido hubiera sido nuestra perdición. ¿Lo provocó usted?

–Sí.

– ¿Con motivo de?

–Quería contener a una vampira enloquecida. Se me fue de las manos.

Lázaro frunció el ceño.

– ¿Sois una bruja joven?

–Multiplique su edad por treinta y sabrá la mía –replicó ella con voz cansina –será mejor que me deje marchar por las buenas.

–No había ninguna vampira en la casa. No había nadie, en realidad.

Aquello era una mala noticia. Selena no podría haber escapado de la casa de ninguna manera, el sol la habría calcinado. Debía estar escondida en algún lugar. Que los hombres lobo no la hayan encontrado significaba que, por desgracia, la vampira había sobrevivido.

–Estará escondida en algún lugar, en el sótano, tal vez.

– ¿Piensa ir a rematarla? ¿Es por eso que tiene tanta prisa?

–No, no es por eso. Kaine necesita mi ayuda. Esta charla solo me hace perder el tiempo.

–Y yo la dejaría marchar de buena gana, pero me debe algo.

¿Deberle algo a aquel hombre lobo? El muchacho la miraba, sonriente. Melibea no tenía ni idea de qué quería el licántropo de ella.

– ¿Qué le debo?

–Gratitud.

– ¿Qué…? Ah, gracias por no dejarme tirada en la calle.

Lázaro se puso en pie y extendió la mano hacia Melibea.

–De nada. Ha sido un placer.

Melibea no entendía muy bien al líder de la manada, pero se limitó a ayudarse de la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse.

–Y no se preocupe por la vampira –prosiguió el hombre lobo – Selena ¿verdad? –Melibea asintió –tremenda desgraciada, no pertenece a ningún clan, el propio jefe del Clan de Madrid nos dio carta blanca para con ella, así que no dudaría en matarla si me la cruzase.

–Me haría un gran favor.

–Lo que sea para que vuelva a estar en deuda conmigo.

Melibea le sonrió cuando pasó por su lado. No le pasó desapercibido el brillo de los ojos de Lázaro, un brillo que no tenía nada que ver con la licantropía, sino con una refulgente curiosidad. Pero ahora, no podía detenerse por más tiempo. Debía ir a _Ríos_ y encontrar a Kaine. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo iba a hacer, pero lo haría.

* * *

No obtuvo respuesta al mensaje de fuego que mandó a Kaine. Tampoco la necesitaba inmediata, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y el brujo no había dado señales de querer colaborar. Elías no sabía ya lo que hacer. Cada vez que recordaba a Andras paseándose por la boda del rey como si fuese una mundana totalmente inofensiva, le hervía la sangre.

Ojalá existiese una runa que otorgase paciencia infinita.

Si seguía pensando en aquello terminaría subiéndose por las paredes, literalmente. Así que había optado por buscar a Lisa. La encontró en la sala de música, como siempre, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba tocando, sino observando algo en el interior de la cola del piano.

– ¿Qué estás mirando? –le preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella. Para desilusión de Elías, la joven no se sobresaltó.

–Se ha roto una cuerda.

– ¿Y qué se hace cuando se rompe una cuerda?

Lisa lo miró alzando una ceja pelirroja.

– Cambiarla por una que no esté rota. ¿Qué se va a hacer?

Elías se encogió de hombros.

–Solo preguntaba por si había algún secreto de músico en este caja mágica –dijo refiriéndose al piano.

La joven sonrió.

–Si existiera tal secreto, no te lo contaría.

– ¿Por qué no soy un músico? Puedo aprender a tocar el charango si quieres.

–No sé lo que es eso.

–Un instrumento muy exótico.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza. Tomó la mano del chico, acariciando con los dedos la línea de piel arrugada que le atravesaba el dorso de la mano desde la muñeca hasta el pulgar. Una vieja cicatriz de la infancia, curada sin runas, nada más. Elías no entendía por qué Lisa la miraba casi con miedo. No existía cazador de sombras sin cicatrices, eran una parte visible de sus vidas, el recordatorio de cientos de batallas libradas por la prosperidad del mundo. Las cicatrices eran algo de lo que los nefilim podían sentirse orgullosos.

–Tienes que prometerme algo –dijo Lisa –cuando vayamos a acabar con lo que sea que esté haciendo Azazel, nada de locuras.

Elías parpadeó, sin comprender.

– ¿Qué clase de locuras?

–Actuar sin esperar a nadie, provocar más de la cuenta a los demonios, ponerte en medio y gritar: eh, estoy aquí venid a por mí…en fin, lo que quiero decir es que dejes tu impulsividad a un lado y recuerdes que el Enclave también participa en esto.

–Ya sé todo eso Lisa, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

–No quería que lo olvidaras.

Al cazador de sombras no le gustaba nada el tono de voz que estaba empleando Lisa. Le recordaba lo que él se esforzaba por olvidar cada vez que entraba en alguna batalla; que en cualquier momento, una mala decisión puede conducirte al fracaso, al resultar herido o a morir. Y lo mismo se aplicaba al resto de los cazadores de sombras, y Lisa era uno de ellos y a ella también podría pasarle algo. Se obligó a sonreír, más para tranquilizarse a él que para tranquilizarla a ella. No le gustaba admitir que tenía miedo, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

–No lo olvidaré.

Se inclinó para besarla suavemente en la boca, alejando durante los breves instantes que duró el beso, todo cuando le preocupaba en aquel momento.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando todo esto termine iremos a comprar esa cuerda para el piano. E incluso un charango para mí.

Lisa rio.

–Dudo que aquí vendan ese instrumento del que hablas. Siendo franca, también dudo de su existencia.

– ¿No me crees? ¡Pregunta a alguien que proceda de un país cercano a la Cordillera de los Andes! O mejor, vayamos a Latinoamérica a adquirir mi charango.

–Estás completamente loco.

–No tanto, hay barcos que salen desde el puerto de Cádiz con rumbo fijo a las Américas…

En ese momento, la campanilla que servía como timbre del instituto resonó un par de veces.

– ¿Quién será ahora? –inquirió Lisa.

–Ni idea. El plasta de Luis Hightower se encuentra reunido con mis padres en estos momentos, así que vamos a abrir nosotros.

* * *

Seguía sin saber en qué estaba pensando cuando vio a Ian salir por la puerta de atrás del instituto y dirigirse a las cuadras. Fue algo mecánico, instintivo; en cuanto lo vio supo que era el momento, si quería desquitarse de toda la duda y toda la sospechaba que albergaba, sería en ese preciso instante, o nunca. Así que salió de su habitación a paso ligero y bajó las escaleras dispuesto a dar por fin con la verdad. Por mucho que no quisiera creerlo, Evan no podía evitar tener que horrible sensación de que Ian ocultaba algo. De que Sabrina ocultaba algo.

Vaciló cuando se vio ante la puerta trasera del instituto. Por el Ángel, ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle a Ian, pero no quería echarse atrás.

– ¿Evan?

El joven cazador de sombras se sobresaltó. Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Gideon, que lo observaba con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro.

– ¿Qué te pasa con la puerta? La mirabas como si estuvieras esperando a que hablase o algo…

–No es nada, de verdad –Evan intentó sonar convincente, pero no lo logró.

Volvió a mirar a la puerta. Si quería llevar a cabo su propósito, no tenía mucho tiempo. Gideon lo seguía observando con más curiosidad que antes, si es que eso era posible, y además Evan estaba seguro de que estaría preguntándose si ya se le habrían pegado los ataques de locura repentina que atacaban a Elías de vez en cuando.

–Gideon, acompáñame, por favor.

–Es por Ian ¿verdad? Yo también lo he visto salir.

Evan asintió. Ambos cazadores de sombras se apresuraron a salir del instituto e internarse por el sendero de piedras que llevaba hasta las cuadras. Ian no estaba allí, a simple vista no se observaba nada extraño; el carruaje estaba en su sitio y las yeguas _Antlia _y _Hera _dormitaban en cubículos separados.

–Yo lo he visto entrar a la cuadra –comentó Gideon –no puede haber ido muy lejos.

En ese momento se escuchó el repiqueteo de la campanilla que hacía las veces de timbre en el instituto. Evan se preguntó quién podría ser, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna conjetura, porque de repente, Ian apareció de la nada a espaldas de Gideon y lo inmovilizó sujetándole ambos brazos.

– ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? –les espetó Ian.

–No lo sé. Dímelo tú –exigió Gideon mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del muchacho, pero parecía serle del todo imposible.

Evan retrocedió un paso. Uno de sus talones vino a dar con algo duro que sonó como un golpe sobre madera. El cazador de sombras se dio la vuelta sabiendo que detrás de él solo encontraría un montón de heno, por eso nada debería haber sonado como el contacto de dos sólidos. A sus pies, medio enterrada en el heno, había una caja pequeña, de madera. Evan se agachó para cogerla pero la voz de Ian lo detuvo.

–No sigas por ahí, cazador de sombras, porque te juro que mato a tu amigo.

Fue en ese instante cuando Gideon consiguió liberar su brazo izquierdo y sacar una daga oculta en la manga de su camisa. Automáticamente Ian le soltó el otro brazo y el cazador de sombras aprovechó la oportunidad para encararle. Evan apartó con las manos el heno que cubría la caja y la examinó con detenimiento; tenía el tamaño de una pyxis, pero el joven había visto muchas de esas a lo largo de su vida y sabía que el destino de la caja que sostenía entre las manos no era el de almacenar la esencia de un demonio. Aquel recipiente llevaba grabado en su tapadera la misma marca que el anillo que Elías y Gideon encontraron la noche en la que alguien secuestró al señor Hoster.

No sabría decir si era producto de su imaginación, pero Evan oyó una voz, un quejido lastimero que retumbó en sus oídos igual que lo hacía la voz del fantasma de Gloria, exactamente de la misma forma que la voz de cualquier fantasma. Aquel sonido provenía de la caja, formaba una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez, aunándose en un eco siniestro y ensordecedor.

–_Ayúdame. Ayúdame. Ayúdame –_decía el alma encerrada en la caja.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **es el momento de decir que la idea de la trama principal de esta historia me vino a la mente la semana santa pasada, cuando yo estaba tan tranquila leyendo _Dos velas para el diablo _de Laura Gallego, y aparece Azazel diciendo que ella era la madre de los Nephilim, el binomio de un ángel y un demonio. Lo consulté en internet y efectivamente, Laura Gallego estaba bien informada. Así que aquí está el resultado, teneis a Azazel creando una nueva raza de Nephilim de una forma un tanto siniestra.

Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, todos los que seguis la historia o la añadía a favoritos me gustaría que me comentaseis por qué os gusto o por qué la seguís. Amigos, eso solo se puede hacer mediante un review. Gracias.


End file.
